Pawprints of Love
by turnstiles
Summary: Drabbles throughout the years of our two favorite pups with some Marauders thrown in for good measure. R/S
1. And So It Goes

__**AN: ****Hellos to everyone! I think I'm starting a new drabble/songfic collection, dedicated to my favorite couple, Remus and Sirius! This first one is a songfic, to the song And So It Goes, by Billy Joel, my favorite person in the entire world. Hope you enjoy, and review! Give me some ideas of either wat songs i should do next, or ideas for lil drabbles and such...**

**Peace out and enjoy!  
>- Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>And So It Goes<span>  
>(Remus's POV)<strong>_

_**In every heart there is a room**_  
><em><strong>A sanctuary safe and strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>To heal the wounds from lover's past<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until a new one comes along<strong>_

I never intended to fall in love with the white sheep of the Black family, let alone my best friend. I never intended to fall in love, period. My situation was much too dangerous, much too disturbing to have launched on some poor girl's shoulders. I'd keep the hurt and pain to myself, so that I would never hurt the ones I loved. I always wanted to lock my heart away, lock it so deep inside my frail, skinny, scarred body that no one could touch it.  
>I almost got away with it, too- until the Marauders and Sirius Black wheedled their way into my affections and burrowed so deep within my heart that I knew I could never stop loving them.<br>They were my first friends- I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost them.

_**I spoke to you in cautious tones**_  
><em><strong>You answered me with no pretense<strong>_  
><em><strong>And still I feel I said too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>My silence is my self defense<strong>_

I was always the quiet Marauder, the gentle one, the person you came to if you needed comforting or encouragement. Sirius was loud and outspoken and brash and headstrong and fiercely loyal and frankly, bloody stupid sometimes. Being complete and total opposites I never thought we would ever even become friends, let alone practically brothers. But for some reason, Sirius was drawn to my quiet, shy personality and we became close as two friends could possibly be. I was closest to Sirius out of all the Marauders- we were like two peas in a pod, never seen without the other.

I did the planning, Sirius did the talking. I never did like to talk much. I was always afraid I would say the wrong thing, and then Sirius and James and Peter and all the other wonderful things that had happened to me would disappear like the midnight stars the morning after a full moon.

**_And every time I've held a rose_**  
><strong><em>It seems I only felt the thorns<em>**  
><strong><em>And so it goes and so it goes<em>**  
><strong><em>And so will you soon, I suppose<em>**

Sometimes I speculated that Sirius was bipolar. He could change moods in seconds, shedding them like he shed the expensive clothes that could have fed my family for almost a year. He had a tongue like knives, with words that pricked like thorns or could feel like rose petals. He would snap at James or Peter, but the next minute be best friends with them again. I was the only person Sirius never snapped at. I always just figured it was because Sirius and I got along so well, and because I never dared to openly defy Sirius like Peter and James.  
>I never knew what would happen if I did disagree with Sirius and argue with him. I supposed he would leave, grow tired of a back-talking sickly werewolf and move on to healthy, normal, human wizarding children.<p>

_**But if my silence made you leave**_  
><em><strong>Then that would be my worst mistake<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I will share this room with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can have this heart to break<strong>_

I realized I was in love with Sirius in the summer of fifth year. Everythime Sirius would get a new girlfriend, my tattered heart would rip open just a little bit more. Everytime he'd break up with them because he knew I didn't like them, I'd fall more in love with the stupid boy.  
>To me, he was perfect. Always caring and protective towards me, full of life and love, always so careful and gentle after a full moon. Why did God curse me in this way? Not only was I a werewolf, but I was also gay and in love with my best friend.<br>I never told Sirius- I was afraid of his reaction. Would he hate me forever, leave me alone and friendless? I thought I had no chance with Sirius. He was as straight as Marlin's wand. I had handed my heart to my bestest friend, handed it to him in shattered bits and ripped up pieces because I couldn't help loving him. I gave Sirius Black my heart.  
>I would do anything for him, even though I thought my love was unrequited. No matter if he chose to love me back or rip my slashed heart apart more, I'd always love him.<p>

_**And this is why my eyes are closed**_  
><em><strong>It's just as well for all I've seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so it goes and so it goes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're the only one who knows<strong>_

In the winter of fifth year, I experienced one of the worst transformations of my life. I truly believed I was going to die, so before I left to go to the hospital wing, I kissed Sirius right on the mouth, in front of James and Peter, then fled the room as fast as my pain-filled legs could manage.  
>I woke up in the hosiptal wing four days later with two broken legs, a cracked skull, broken scapula, and a ripped open stomach. To my surprise, Sirius was sitting beside my bed, hands clutching the bedsheets, and unreadable expression in his stormy grey eyes.<br>"Remy..." he began, and I was sure he was either going to start screaming at me or spectacularly abandon me as a friend.  
>He did neither.<br>He flung his arms around my neck, careful of the bandages, and crushed me to his chest.  
>"Why did you never tell me?" he had whispered, letting go of me slightly to cradle my head in his hands, thumbs stroking my cheekbones, grey eyes staring into wide gold. He kissed me then, just a gentle brush of lips, but to me it felt like heaven. My unrequited love wasn't unrequited any longer.<p>

_**So I would choose to be with you**_  
><em><strong>That's if the choice were mine to make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you can make decisions too<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can have this heart to break<strong>_

I never dreamed I would get this lucky. To have Sirius as both a friend and as my lover. Gentle, loving, full of life Sirius, who will kiss me while I'm reading and take hold of my hand during class and wrap his arms around me in the common room and let me rest in comfort against his chest. I never dreamed that Sirius would ever love me back, never dreamed that I would hear him whisper sweet "I love you"s and feel his perfect lips over mine or feel his warm hand wrapping itself around my frail one.  
>Sirius is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'd always choose to be with him, be sitting next to him, lying next to him, sitting on him, just was long as I can be near him.<br>I know he feels the same way- after all, he did take my once ripped and broken heart and lovingly piece it back together, leaving pawprints of love in his wake.  
>He's always had my heart, but now it's truly his. I belong to him now- I can see it in the messages he'll send people. Laying his head in my lap in the common room, walking through the hallways with an arm wrapped snugly around my shoulders, in the sweet kisses he'll slather me with after i get out of the hospital wing. I'm his Remus, he's my Sirius.<p>

_**And so it goes and so it goes**_  
><em><strong>And you're the only one who knows<strong>_

I'll always love Sirius, and I know he'll always love me back.


	2. Chocolate Kisses

**AN: HELLO! This is the second drabble for Pawprints of Love: hope you all enjoy it! Please reivew and have fun reading! I really like writing about these two- they're two of my favoritest characters!  
>And PS: <strong>**check out my poll for A Sirius Life on my profile page! I'd love you! LURVE, Alex :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Kisses<strong>

I sling Remus's bookbag over my shoulder, offering the unsteady boy my hand to help him walk and to offer him comfort. The first day out of the hospital wing is always the hardest for Remus. He's still weak and shaky, his movements aggravating torn muscles and open wounds, his fever still raging trough his body. It's hard for me too, and James and Pete, but hardest for me. I hate seeing him so sick, so tired.  
>I wrap an arm around his thin shoulders, drawing him close to me as we walk up to the common room. He gives me a tired smile, craning his neck up to kiss me sweetly on the cheek. I squeeze his shoulders, planting a kiss on top of his sandy blonde hair as James and Peter make "ICK!" noises behind us. Ignoring the two goons, I approach the Fat Lady, who gives me and Remus a smile.<br>"Password?"  
>"Flobberworm." Remus answers softly and the portrait swings open. I pull him in after me, making a beeline for our couch. I sit down and Remus curls up against me, feverish head resting on my chest, hands entwined with mine. He takes a slab of Honeyduke's chocolate out of his pocket, slowly chewing on it.<br>With a smile, I slip one finger under his chin, tilting his face up towards mine. Big gold eyes blink sleepily at me, lips pulled up in a small grin and coated in chocolate. I give him a gentle kiss on his chocolatey lips, tasting the sweetest taste in the world- Remus's chocolate kisses.


	3. What's Mine is Yours

**AN:** **And the third drabble is up! I don't know how many I'm going to make of these... 100? 75? 50? Ehh, I'll take it slow for now. Hope y'all enjoy if and give me some love by reviewing! Enjoy the Sirius/Remus slashy goodnes! :D  
>LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE, Alex :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours. <em>**

****Chests pressed together, arms snaked around one another, golden head and black head almost touching…  
>That's how Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sit in the common room. So wound up together they seem like one person, hands entwined, legs entangled, lips in hair, lips on lips. Fiery Sirius seems soft and gentle, fallen from the Heaven's like his namesake to shine beside the child of the moon. Him and Remus fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, their very different temperaments balancing out perfectly. Every now and then Sirius will bend over and just barely brush his lips across Remus's forehead, tanned hands grasping the werewolf's pale ones as Remus closes his eyes, a small blissful smile on his pointed face.<br>James and Peter always sit with them; James sometimes shooting his best friends glances of satisfied joy, happy that they are both happy and completely, irrevocably in love.  
>Every night, night after night, you can find the two of them sitting on the couch in front of the fire, pressed up together. If it's before or after a full moon, Sirius will have Remus's head in his lap, gently stroking the lycanthrope's sandy blonde hair as Remus sleeps peacefully, tucked away under blankets and Sirius's sweater.<br>Sometimes they fall asleep in front of the fire, but neither Peter or James nor any other Gryffindor disturbs them until morning- they just look so peaceful and content lying there. Hogwarts has never seen such a couple- the Black-Lupin romance is legendary all over the school now. Even the teachers sigh when they see the two boys in class and reminisce about their first love while they see Remus and Sirius hold hands or stare into one another's eyes like there's no one else in the room.  
>Because both Remus and Sirius know what's yours is mine, what's mine is yours.<p> 


	4. My Favorite Thing

**AN: Heyy everyone! Hope everyone's looking forward to break! :D I am.  
>Here is the fourth drabble in Pawprints of Love! Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!<br>Annd for anyone who doesn't know or just can't be bothered to pick up a calendar, (like me!), I just wanted to inform you that this coming Tuesday is Valentine's Day! I think I might post a couple on Valentines's Day... It is the best day of the year to do it, after all! :)  
>Aaaaaaanyy who, REVIEW!<br>and enjoy!  
>Luuuuuuurve, Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shades of Grey<span>**

My favorite part of Sirius is his eyes. They are the color of the sky before it rains, or the ocean during a storm. A deep smoky grey that I get lost in, lost in the pools and shadows and storms of his beautiful eyes. They change with his mood I think: when he's angry, they flash dark grey, like thunderclouds. When he's laughing, they're a windswept grey, like fog whipped up by wind. And when he looks at me, they're wild and gentle and fierce and soft all at once, like smoke dancing off of a fire.  
>People always say eyes are the windows to the soul. With Sirius, that's true. Like his eyes, his vibrant personality has some shadows, but places where it seems you're floating on a cloud. He can cheer me up with just one glance from those eyes and a smile.<br>Sometimes, grey eyes are thought of as flat, or dead-looking, with no dept within them. In Sirius's eyes, that is an inconcievable notion. He has so many different shades of grey, all blending together to mix into his stormcloud eyes. They flash, they glow, they light up, they cry... All the different shades his eyes turn are also reflecting his stormy personality. As unpredictable as the darkest thundercloud when he gets angry, but sometimes as quiet and peaceful as mist slipping over a valley.  
>I know that black and white is how it should be, but when it comes to Sirius, shades of grey are the colors I see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

My favorite part of Remus is his scars. I adore his delicate hands and pointed face and gentle golden eyes, but his scars are what I love the most. Some are thin and barely look like shadows on his skin, but most are wicked looking, angry red rips in Remus. Scars lead up his arms, down his legs, and criss-cross over his chest and back. He even has claw marks on his face.  
>Remus despises them with all his being, but I love them. To me, they show Remus's true inner beauty, his strength, and his good-to-the-core soul.<br>He's beautiful on the inside and the outisde, his scars just make him more perfect. They give him character, define who he is. They make him beautiful because they show the horrors he has to go through, the pain he endures. They show how strong he is, both emotionally and physically, simply by the amount of scars. He is strongest person I know. To go through what he has to, month after month, year after year...  
>Remus is quite possibly the purest, most gentlest most caring person in the entire world. He doesn't have to have all of those scars. He doesnt have to have any at all. He has those scars because he'd rather lock himself in a cellar every full moon and rip apart his own skin than every have the chance to bite another human being. Remus would rather kill himself than hurt someone else.<br>I love Remus's scars. I love running my hands over his back of chest or hands and gently tracing the patterns gouged into his pale skin, hoping that with my touch I can maybe take some of the pain away for my fragile boyfriend.  
>Both Remus and his scars are beautiful- I just hope that if I tell him that enough he'll finally belive me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**The last line and the title of Remus's Favorite Thing is from a song called "Shades of Grey" by Billy Joel. If you've never heard of it, I highly recomend you listen to it. :D**


	5. Sweaters

**AN: Heyy! This is probaby the shortest drabble ever written... oh well. :) This was insired by a sweater that I found in my closet that is the warmest, coziest, most amazing thing ever. IT's SO COZY! So enjoy sleepy Remus and sweater-less Sirius!  
>Love, Alex<strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweaters<strong>

**"**I hate winter!" Remus moans theatrically, grabbing the covers off my bed and wrapping himself up in them, looking rather like a hedgehog in a little nest. He flops down on my bed, pursing his lips and sneezing.  
>I snort and sit on James's bed, which is right across from mine. I fold my long legs under me, staring at Remus, whos's beautiful golden eyes peek up at me from under impossibly dark eyelashes.<br>"It's so cold in here!" he groans, rolling over onto his back and drawing the covers up to his chin.  
>Being a werewolf, Remus feels temperature more extremely than the rest of us do. He's always cold, even during the summer. What's a perfectly comfortable tempertature to me is uncomfortaby cool to him.<br>I sigh loudly, getting up and falling over right on top of Remus, laughing when he let's out an "Oof!" and slaps the back of my head. His hands stay there after he slaps me though, freezing fingers knitting into my thick black hair as Remus sighs in happiness.  
>"Come under the blanket, PLEASE! Your skin is so warm!" Remus pleads me, already partially dragging me under and pressing his freezing toes against my leg. I wrap my arms around Remus's shoulders, pulling him close to me and near my body warmth. Remus let's out a long sigh of pleasure as his body begins to warm up, the goosebumps disapearing from his arms and legs.<br>I shrug out of my sweater that Mrs. Potter knit for me and hand it to Remus, who gratefully pulls it on, smelling the sleeves and neck.  
>He nestles against me agan, and I get an armful of sleepy werewolf and wool sweater.<p> 


	6. Be My Valentine?

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D Hope you all are enjoying it with loved ones and you're eating lots of candy and shtuff. Remus and Sirius are celebrating Valentine's Day, too. :_) It's so CUTE! Anyways, love to all, thanks to TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103 for reviewing, and give me some feedback please!  
>XOXOXO, HUGS AND KISSES GALORE, Alex3 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Be My Valentine?<span>**

"Sirius! You forgot your scarf!" I call after the tall boy, his tousled black hair dancing in the wicked wind whipping through the outdoor corrindor.  
>"Mangy mutt..." I mutter under my breath, looping the red and gold Gryffindor scarf around my own. Only that git would forget to wear a bloody scarf down to the Quidditch pitch when he's playing a game in nearly freezing weather. Absent-minded idiot... I rub my mittens together, trying to warm my hands up as I break into a sprint, Peter laboring behind me as I try to catch up to Sirius and James, who are bouncing excitedly out of the corridor and down the hill, huge goofy grins on their faces.<br>I particularly do not enjoy Quidditch. It's a great school sport, but it gets me so stressed out. I sit in the stands with Peter, who always is leaning so far off the bench that he almost falls over, eyes huge, screaming himself hoarse in the excitement of the game. I look the same way, but I'm not watching the game in happiness and anticipation- I'm watching it in horror. I will sit there, frozen the entire game with a face full of fear, terrified that Sirius or James will fall of their brooms and die. Why was Quidditch ever invented? It's a good school sport, but it's still dangerous and stupid and Sirius will somehow find a way to severly injure himself playing it one day.  
>I only go to the games to watch Sirius, and sometimes James. I love the way Sirius's eyes light up when he sees me in the stands, the flamboyant kisses he'll blow me after he beats away a Bludger, and the sloppy but endearing kisses he'll give me after Gryffindor wins the match.<br>I finally catch up with Sirius and james, clutching at a stitch in my side and panting like a dog. I hadn't realized they were so far ahead.  
>I glance back pityingly- Peter is wheezing and trying to run to catch up. I feel bad for the portly boy. I may be the shortest in the group, next to him (but only by one inch!) but he definatey weighs more than anyone. Sirius and James call him Mr. Slughorn, which I always scold them for, seeing as Peter's face grows bright red and he averts his eyes, embarassed about his weight.<br>"Sirius Black, you are a prat." I huff out.  
>"First you don't wait for me or Peter, AND you forgot the scarf that I'v been reminding you all bloody day to g-" my rant is cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting mine.<br>Sirius pulls away.  
>"Ahhh, that'd much better." he says, giving me a wink. I shove him, cheeks bright red as I throw his scarf at him.<br>"Oh come on Rem, stop being such a Flobberworm. We're playing the Slytherin's today!" james says excitedly, grabbing Sirius's hand and racing away down the hill towards the team locker rooms again.  
>I sigh and wait for Peter before starting to jog again.<p>

As we get to the bottom of the hill, I grab Peter's sleeve and drag him towards the stands. I always like to get seats near th front, because Sirius will make sure to fly by me and smile. Peter's face is red and pinched as we climb up flight after flight of stairs to get to the very front of Gryffindor's stands, but it spreads out into a smile as soon as we get outside and reach the seats I wanted.  
>The players are all flying around, throwing Quaffles, laughing, and fooling around brfore the game. Peter watches James wih a look of awe on his face as james does spirals and twists and turns in midair.<br>I just wrap my scarf tighter around my neck and button Sirius's sweater up to the top button under my cloak, looking for my Sirius.  
>I spot him, waving excitedly towards me from Slytherin's end of the field. He starts to fly over, doing great loops in the middle of the pitch. I smile, watching Sirius show off in front of the entire school.<br>A smug little voice inside of my head says 'He's not showing off for them, Remus. He's showing of for _you.' _I tell the voice to shut up, even though I am slightly satisfied that I know it's right.  
>Sirius skids to a stop in front of me, cheeks flushed bright red from excitement and the cold and wind.<br>I give him a smile, standing up and reaching out to peck him on the lips. His grey eyes twinkle, looking as light as fog today.  
>"I have a surprise Rem!" he nearly squeaks, practically wiggling off his broom in delight.<br>I'm instantly on guard, but part of my heart is nearly melting. Sirius is so perfect.  
>"Is it dangerous?" I ask warily, eyeing my hyped-up boyfriend with one eye suspiciously.<br>He gives me a bark of a laugh, flying backwards and giving me a huge grin.  
>"You know me too well, Remy. And just wait, you'll see!" he blows me a kiss and flys away towards where the Gryffindor team is gathering- the game's about to start.<br>I can't concentrate throughout the first ten minutes of the game, I'm too foccused on what Sirius said. Oh Merlin, I hope it isn't somethig dangerous or stupid...  
>Suddenly the wholde crowd gasps. I look up, my stomach filled with dread as I watch the skies.<br>Over the Gryffindor hoops, a cloud of red smoke has just appeared, but it's blowing away.  
>As the smoke clears, I can see curly, perfectly cursive caligraphy- Sirius's handwriting. My jaw drops and eyes go huge as I read what the writing says.<p>

**Remus, will you be my valentine?**

Everyone's heads whip towards me. My cheeks are bright red, but I can't stop grinning like a fool. I forgot it was St. Valentine's day. Sirius zooms over, a huge smile on his handsome face.  
>"So?" he probes me, leaning on the wooden railing.<br>I kiss him right on the lips."

"Of course I'll be your valentine, you silly git."


	7. Once You Go Black

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day again! I have a couple I'm going to be posting tonight, so I'm not going to keep saying Happy Valentine's Day. Sowwy :)  
>Enjoy this one and leave me some reviews!<br>(It's all I'm asking for this Valentine's Day. Show the love :D)  
>XOXO, Alex<strong>

**Once You Go Black, You Never Go Back**

"Sirius Black!" Remus squirms around indignantly in my lap, trying to free himself from my arms as I laugh.  
>"Relax Moony, what's the problem?" James asks between snorts of laughter at Remus's bright red face.<br>We all have just gotten back from Herbology and it's snowing out, so Remus's golden hair is soaked in little white flecks, which he proceeds to shake all over me. He's all wrapped up in a thick cloak and a hand-knitted scarf, and he looks so adorable I can't help grabbing him and hugging him.  
>Or possibly tickling him.<br>Remus gasps in laughter, finally wrenching away from me and falling in a heap on the floor. He sits up, hair ruffled, eyes burning holes in me. I give him an innocent smile. He can't resist the Black smile.  
>But then, Remus does suprise me everyday. He growls, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing at me. I duck it easily, but it soars over the couch and hits Melinda Rathsport right in the back of the head. Who knew Remus had that great of an arm?<br>She shrieks and clutches the back of her head, then stands up and glares accusingly at me. I sigh as she starts to walk over- she's one of my ex-girlfriends who still think they can compete with Remus and win my attention.  
>I'd rather go out with Merlin's trousers than leave Remus.<br>She reaches our little group and stands next to me, a little smirk playing on her face.  
>"Finally decided who you want Black?" she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling smugly.<br>Remus stiffens and frowns deeply, glancing at me in annoyance.  
>I give her a winning smile.<br>"Yep." I say, winking cheekily at her.  
>She smirks and grabs onto my sleeve like she's going to pull me away.<br>I pull my arm away from her, still smiling.  
>"I did decide. And unfortunately, it's not you."<br>I feel kinda bad as she walks away with tears in her eyes, but I instantly have no regrets as Remus stands up and sits on my lap again.  
>"Why does she still think that?" he asks, kissing me on the cheek and resting his head against mine.<br>I take his face in my hands and give him a kiss, giving James the finger as he makes a "YEECH!" noise.  
>"It's not her fault," I say after I finish kissing him.<br>"Once you go Black, you never go back!"


	8. Doggy Kisses

**AN: Heyy! This is my take on when Sirius first was able to turn into an animagus. :D Ohh my Sirius, I love you...  
>Have fun reading! Feedback, feedback, feedback! :D<br>LOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE, ALEX**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Doggy Kisses<span>**

I'm curled up in my bed, covers almost pulled over my head, toes pressed together, blankets pulled on top of my toasty frame. I love sleeping- if it wasn't for classes and the Marauders I'd sleep all day long.  
>I turn over onto my side, eyes still scrunched tight together, and yawn, pulling my knees up to my chest and curling into a ball under my warm covers.<br>From the other corner of the room, I hear a snort and then a loud yelp. I don't even raise my head- I'm betting that it's James and Sirius fighting and trying not to wake me up. Heavy panting, almost like a dog's, follows the yelp. I roll over onto my other side, figuring that I'm not fully awake and that my mind is playing tricks on me. Footsteps sound on the wooden floor, leading up to my bed, where they stop. I tense up as a flying wieght lands on top of me, barking starting right in my ear.  
>I'm wide awake now- I sit up, wide-eyed, to come face to face with a huge, panting, grey-eyed black dog. I squeak and hide under the covers. How did a dog get in here? Is it going to bite me?<br>The dog whines and paws at the covers, snuffling over me and stepping all over my legs.  
>I dare to take a peek over the covers again only to start the dog barking and woofing happily. It licks me right on the cheek and sits on my chest, tounge lolling out of it's mouth in a doggy grin.<br>Something about those grey eyes and smile, even on a dog, look familiar...  
>"Sirius?" I ask hesitantly, knowing that Sirius and James were playing around with becoming animaguses. Is this Sirius's aminagus form?<br>The dog woofs and licks my face again excitedly, wagging it's tail and nodding it's great black head. I sit up and hug Sirius, wrapping my arms around him and burrowing my fingers in his thick black fur.  
>"You did it!" I say happily, stroking the top of Sirius's head as his tail wags wildly.<br>I pull away, looking him over again.  
>"You know, it kind of fits. The black hair, dog form..." I trail off, giving Sirius a smile.<br>Suddenly his body quivers and it's the human Sirius sitting on my bed, a huge grin on his face.  
>"We did it Rem!" he shouts giddily, pulling me into a hug and giving me a big kiss.<br>"I realize." I say dryly, remembering all of the doggy kisses Sirius planted on my face.


	9. Sniffles

**AN: Heyy! How is evveryone? ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL VACATION! :DD Hope you all love this drabble- it's inspired by moi. I've had two sinus infections every month for like, ever. I understand the pain Sirius is feeling... Oh my poor baby!  
>*runs over and jumps on Sirius squealing<br>"I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"  
>Sirius rens over and hangs onto Remus.<br>"HELP ME REMY!"  
>I run over and chase the both of them.<br>They bothe run away shrieking.*  
>Anyways, hope you love the drabble. Review and have fun!<br>XOXO, Alex  
>(aka Sirius's Bitch)<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sniffles<span>**

I shoulder my bookbag, walking up the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. I haven't seen Sirius since lunch, and I've been looking all over the place for him. Maybe he's up in the common room or the dorms?  
>A quick scan around the common room proves to me that he's not here. There's a group of seventh year girls in one corner giggling over the latest addition of Witch Weekly, a couple of second year boys at the tables by the fire, and Lilly Evans curled up reading a book in an armchair by the boy's staircase.<br>I go over to her, worry in the pit of my stomach. Where could Sirius possibly be?  
>"Lilly," I ask her quietly, waiting for her to look up at me before continuing.<br>"I can't find Sirius anywhere. Have you seen him?"  
>She gives me a smile. Lilly has become one of my close friends after she found out I was a werewolf last year.<br>"Yeah Remus, he went up to the dorms about an hour ago. He looked kind of peaky- I'd go up and check on him.  
>I give her a nod and a grateful smile before turning around and heading up the staircase to the fifth year boys dorms.<br>I stand outside of the door to our dorm for a minute, listening.  
>I hear a sneeze, and Sirius's voice thickly muttering "Bollocks."<br>I open the door, peeking into the room. Sirius is laying in bed, cheeks and nose flushed, a box of tissues in one hand and a cup of Pepperup potion in the other.  
>My face softens into a smile at my sick boyfriend. He looks so cute, all bundled up in blankets and pouting adorably.<br>"Well?" he huffs, stifling a sneeze.  
>"What are you waibting for? Combfort me!"<br>I roll my eyes, dropping my bookbag onto James's bed and going over to lay down on Sirius's bed with him, wrapping my thin arms around him, letting him rest his hot head to my chest.  
>Sirius let's out a satisfied sigh, wiggling his body closer to me under the blankets and coughing. I stroke his hair with one hand, the other curled around his broad shoulders. Sometimes, I love when Sirius is vulnerable and quiet like this. It gives me a chance to take care of him, instead of the other way around.<br>I rest my golden head on top of his black one, taking in a deep breath of contentment.  
>Yes, I do really enjoy it when Sirius has the sniffles.<p> 


	10. All I Want For Christmas

**AN: Hiiiii guys! :DDD AND another drabble is uPp!  
>special thanks to...<br>.TechNomaNcer28  
>.Gravind Devine<br>for reviweing! Love your comments-! :DD Glad I make you happy. Keep reviewing! :) Have a very nice February break everyone!  
>Peace Out<br>Alex**

**All I Want For Christmas**

I love the Christmas season. It's my favorite time of the year. I love waking up and seeing a blizzard outside, the huge towers of Hogwarts frosted in white and glowing with Proffesor Flitwick's special "Always-Glow" enchanted lightbulbs. I love seeing Christmas trees and fluttering fake snow and garlands decorating the hallways. I love snowball fights, giving people presents, warm hats, and waking up all toasty in my bed with Sirius's warm arms wrapped around me.  
>I love days like today, when I'm cozy, even in the drafty castle, with my new hand-knitted Gryffindor sweater from my mother. The snow is swirling around the windows outside, the wind is howling, and Sirius is warm and solid by my side in History of Magic. He has our hands entwined on the desk, his lips occaisionally pressing themselves into my sandy blonde hair. I squeeze his hand and give him a small smile as he grins at me, still wearing the Christmas-colored dog collar James enchanted for him as a joke over his Animagus form. I had just rolled my eyes when the two silly gits were giggling over it. They act all of four years old.<br>The clock on the wall finally dings to three, freeing us from the droning voice of Proffesor Binns and allowing us to begin our first free hour of the winter holidays. I'm staying at Hogwarts with Sirius and James for Christmas. Peter has to go home, but the three of us will have a grand time, I'm sure.  
>Sirius grabs all his books and hurriedly shoves them in his already disatrous school bag, while I stand ready and waiting for him, my books already placed carefully in my book bag in an orderly stack.<br>Taking my hand, we stroll out of the classroom, heading up to Gryffindor tower to meet James and Pete.  
>As we climb up staircases and walk around corners and through hallways, we anounce our favrite decorations of the year.<br>Mine is a whole hallway that has been turned into an ice-skating rink, since students aren't allowed to skate on the lake outside. There's snow appearing out of the ceiling to fall on the shoulders of the skating students and coat their shoulder and heads white, there's snowmen lining the whole hallway, and the windows are frosted in snow and icicles.  
>Sirius's favorite is Peeves charmed into a snowman. Someone transfigured his clothes to resemble snowballs, his hair white, face white, legs sheathed in big black boots, nose a carrot, a thick scarf wrapped around his neck. He does look very humerous.<br>Sirius tells the Fat Lady the password, "Mistletoe," then holds the portrait open for me to climb through.  
>The common room is empty, except for James, Peter, Sirius, and myself. James is fiddling around with an old radio that he smuggled out from his house. (Mr. Potter works in the ministry, and can get all kinds of odd things for James.)<br>James has been trying to get the radio to play, and today it's working. Songs fill up the quiet common room, then James changes the station again. Sirius suddenly runs over to James and knocks him of the chair, snatching the radio out of James's hands and turning the volume up the loudest it can go.  
>He starts to belt out "All I Want For Christmas Is You," which is my favorite Christmas song, holding a hand out for me while still singing.<br>I giggle as he pulls me to my feet, infectious, gorgeous grin on his face.  
>"That song is right." he tells me, our hands clutched together as we try to dance,<br>"All I do want for Crhistmas is you."


	11. Mending

**AN: Heyy there guys! Sorry about no updates- I went upstate for a little while. :D Hope you all like this lil ball of fluff, and if you don't mind, I'd love to hear some suggestions for drabble ideas or titles from you guys! Either review or PM me if you do have any suggestions...  
>Ehh, review or PM me even if you don't have anything!<br>:) Enjoy reading, and pleaase give me feedback! Love you guys and special thanks tooooooo:  
>. My faithful reviewer, TechNomaNcer28<br>. And Gravind Divine! Thank you both so much!  
>Love to all and good night! (or morning? Eh whatever)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mending<span>**

I sigh as I see Sirius bolt out of bed, rummaging through his trunk to yank out his cloak and a thick blanket, a frantic look in his eyes.  
>"James! Get out of bed now! We're late!" he nearly yells, throwing the sheets off of me and grabbing my arm, pulling me out of bed while simultaneously putting his cloak on.<br>It's the day after a full moon, and we both overslept. Sirius is panicking. He hates not being there when Remus wakes up, hates not being the first one to comfort him. I grab my cloak and follow Sirius out the door, nearly sprinting to keep up with the boy.  
>He bolts out of the door to the common room, running down the hallway and taking the steps to the hospital wing two at a time, throwing open the door and skidding into the doorway, almost right into Madame Pomfery, who let's out an indignant huff as Sirius barrels past her.<br>I shake my head at Sirius, then turn to Madame Pomfery.  
>"I'm so sorry Madame. We woke up late, and he's been kind of... frantic." I apologize for my best friends crazy antics over my shoulder as I hurry after him. I close the door to Remus's special recovery room quietly after myself and Sirius, turning around to face my two friends.<br>Sirius has his black head resting on Remus's arm as Remus's other hand slowly strokes the back of his head.  
>I can hear Rem murmuring softly to Sirius as Sirius blurts out a whole stream of agonized apologies.<br>"Remy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, are you alright? Merlin's Balls, I'm sorry." he mumbles, head shaking in distress.  
>Remus's eyes are closed, heavy shadows underneath both eyes, a livid bruise surrounding his right, face pale and haggard, his cheekbones prominent and sticking out of his face. His heavily lined eyelashes remain closed as he softly comforts Sirius. His twig thin fingers stroke Sirius's silky hair, twirling soft swirls as he talks.<br>I feel lie I'm intruding on some private moment, so I just hang back and lean on the doorframe, long legs crossed as I watch Remus ans Sirius.  
>"Love, it's alright." I hear Remus gently tell Sirius.<br>"I'm fine, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy that you're here. It's fine, Padfooot. Shh..." he soothes as Sirius lifts his head up and takes Remus's delicate hands in his, hopping onto the side of the bed and ever-so-carefully pressing Remus against his broad chest in a hug, lips brushing Remus's eyelids. Remus rests his head on Sirius's shoulder with a sigh, face relaxing into and expression of peace and utter lovewhen Sirius caresses his hair and hums softly to him.  
>I smile slightly, watching my two best friends who obviously need and love each more than life itself. They're so perfect together, so loving, so caring that it's almost sickeningly sweet sometimes. But it's not, because I know what those two have is real. What they have makes days like these manageable. Sirius loves Remus more than anything, and vice versa.<br>He loves helping Remus relax, and being the person to help patch up the gentle boy after a night of terror.  
>He loves helping Remus mend.<p> 


	12. Both A Little Crazy

**AN: Hi guys, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the format this drabble was in for a while. I updated it off my iPod, but my iPod was getting all screwed up and shit... So here it is again, all fixed and pretty looking! :D Once again, give me suggestions! They're love!  
>Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Both A Little Crazy<span> **

I love watching Sirius and James's Quidditch games! They're so exciting, so thrilling, so fast packed. I watch them in awe, amazed that Sirius or James even has the skill to fly like that. Remus hates Quidditch- he'll come to the meets and sit with me, but I know he doesn't like it.  
>When my face lights up after Sirius does a spectacular save to get a Bludger away from James or another team-mate, Remus's face will be pale and full of terror for Sirius. He's always afraid of Sirius hurting himself, which I think is unlikely. He's so good with a broom and a Bludger club that I can't ever seeing him get hurt.<br>Today is the match of Gryffindor against Slytherin for the House Cup. Tempers are running high, as are nerves and emotions. Whenever Gryffindor and Slytherin verse each other, the games tend to get really nasty and full of cheating plays, all on the Slytherin's part. They play dirty and don't care if people get hurt.  
>Sirius and James are both pumped and raring to go- Remus enchanted ordinary eyeblack to be in Gryffindor colors, so they both have that smeared under their eyes. Sirius has a red and gold towel tied across his head and forehead, causing his hair to stick up crazily as he and James dance around the common room, yelling ridiculous insults about the Slytherins and each taking turns trying to convince a nervous Remus that nothing will go wrong at the match.<br>I wish they'd spend time like that to ever comfort or reassure me about anything. I became better friends with the three of them earlier this year, which is fifth-year.  
>Until then, I had kind of kept to myself and just jealously watched their immeasurably strong friendship from the sidelines. The three of them have a bond with each other that they'll never have with me. Even though they're not as close with me as they are each other, I'm still glad they remain my friends.<br>It's nice to have people to fool around with.  
>I look over to see Sirius straddling a struggling Remus, who is flat on his back on the couch and blushing furiously. "Sirius Black! You are so... so... Indecent!" he squeaks out as Sirius let's out a bark-like laugh and gives Remus a theatrical smooch.<br>Lily Evans walks into the common room and bursts into laughter. She's good friends with Sirius, Remus, and James, and she's becoming friendly to me as well.  
>"Black, you kinky mutt, get off of Moony before he has a heart attack and dies of shame." James manages to spit out between giggles at Sirius's position on Remus.<br>With a sigh of regret, Sirius rolls off of Remus and onto the floor, getting up and dusting off his Quidditch robes. He pulls Remus up and gives him a bear hug, squeezing him tight.  
>"It's really going to be okay Rem, don't worry. I'll be fine." he says gently, almost so softly that I can't hear him. Letting Remus go, he takes James's arm, turning his nose up at me and Rem.<br>"Jamsie, it is time to leave these unworthy peasants. Quidditch calls!" the prats yell out together, charging out of the common room and down to the Quidditch pitch. The game begins in about a half and hour, so Remus and I start getting our stuff together to go down as well.

I'm on the edge of my seat, hands clenching the rail, eyes wide as I watch the most exciting Quidditch game I've ever seen. Gryffindor is up by thirty points, and the Seeker's are both frantically looking for the snitch. Sirius has had his work cut out for him this game- the Slytherin beaters have been aiming all game for James because he's the best Chaser.  
>Remus's mouth is wide open, eyes clouded with horror as he watches Sirius turn flips and spirals trying to keep James safe. Sirius has just pulled out of a dramatic dive to beat away a Bludger when Gretta MacMillard smacks another Bludger right towards his back. Remus leaps up, face full of terror as he sees the Bludger zoom towards Sirius's unprotected back as he hovers forty feet above the pitch.<br>His anguished cry of "Sirius!" is lost in the gasp of the crowd as the Bludger hits Sirius right in the arm, knocking the unprepared boy off his broom and sending him plummeting downward to the ground, thirty or forty feet below him.  
>To me, everything seems to slow down.<br>Remus desperately barrels through the crowd to the edge of the box, leaping over the edge to the ground and running like mad onto the pitch, his high scream of "SIRIUS!" cutting through my heart. He whips out his wand and shouts "Levicorpus!" right before Sirius hits the ground.  
>Sirius's body is yanked up in the air by his ankle, and even from the stands I can see Sirius's upside-down face nearly hysterical in laughter at Remus's choice of spell. He himself had used the spell not even two days ago on Snivellus. Remus yanks the boy down and falls to the ground, Sirius locked in his arms.<br>James flys down from where he was sitting on his broom in shock, and I push through the crowd so I can get to them as well. Remus has his face hidden in Sirius's shoulder as he clutches to him, but when I finally reach them he sits up and smacks Sirius right on the head.  
>"Why must you play sports that give me heart attacks?" he hisses, golden eyes furious and inches away from Sirius's grey eyes. Sirius just laughs and hugs Remus again, suddenly wincing and cursing, grabbing onto his crooked right arm.<br>"You... I can't. Just get up." Remus says, trying to sound irritated but failing, letting the concern seep into his voice as he carefully helps Sirius up. Sirius holds onto his arm, and we start the walk back to the hospital wing.  
>"You know Rem, I think I can still play. I'll just tape this thing up and-" Remus's indignant huff cuts off Sirius's wheedling.<br>"Sirius Black, if you think I'm going to let you go out there again, you're as mad as a hippogriff. You're bloody stupid, you're crazy as Snivellus, you're... You're just a big prat!" Remus finishes, obviously still so upset that he can't talk right. Sirius bumps Remus's hip with his own.  
>"I know I'm a big, stupid, crazy, moronic prat. But that's why you love me." Sirius gives Remus a mischevous smile and winks. Remus sighs.<br>"Unfortunately, I do love you. Now hurry up, you mangy little mutt. You need to get that looked at befo..."  
>His voice trails off as Sirius and him walk in front of me and James. James just looks at me and shrugs, whispering "Between you and me, they're both a little crazy."<p> 


	13. Comfort

**AN: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO WATS HAPPENIN? Heheh have fun reading. I'll have a couple more up soon.  
>And TechNomaNcer28, I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU! Keep reviewing- I look forward to reading each one :) Peace out peeps!<br>Love, Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

I snort orange juice out of my nose as I crack up in laughter over James's impersonation of Dumbledore. I'm sitting next to Remus, across from James and Peter during breakfast, waiting for the morning post to arrive. Remus smiles slightly at my laughter, thin fingers peeling an orange while he chats with Peter.  
>I look up to see the owls arriving, flooding into the Great Hall and beginning to deliver packages and letters. I'm anxiously waiting for a package from Zonko's- I ordered several prank-related objects and I'm hoping that they come today.<br>I see James's great tawny owl Hercules swooping over towards our table, Mrs. Potter's customary box of weekly sweets clutched between his wicked-looking talons. Peter's tiny little owl Smidge is also fluttering over, a letter stuck between his minuscule claws.  
>I sigh. No sign of Hermes.<br>But Remus's parents ancient owl Mortimer is laboring his way over to the table. He collapses on Remus's plate at the same time Hercules lands gracefully next to James, yellow eyes turned to stare at Mortimer's feathery heap of a body. Remus carefully props the weary owl up, stroking his silken head and feeding him a bit of bacon as he extracts the letter from under the owl. The parchment looks like it had been smeared and hurriedly scrawled upon- nothing like Remus's parents neat and precise calligraphy.  
>Remus opens the letter, a confused look upon his face that quickly turns into one of shock and misery, his big golden eyes filling up with tears. They spill over onto his cheeks, one running over the small set of claw marks that were the reminder of a particularly rough moon two months ago. His breathing starts to speed up, breath coming in little huffs as his hands start to tremble.<br>"Remus?" I say cautiously, reaching out to take his hand. I'm worried about him. I don't know what could have been so updating in his letter to get him this freaked out. He let's out a hiccuped sob, wrenching his hands out of mine and bolting from the Great Hall, his letter fluttering to the ground beside our bench. James turns to me with a quizzical expression.  
>"What was that all about?" Peter asks, folding him his letter with a smile. I shrug, picking Up the letter from the floor and scanning it quickly. My heart sinks, and I let out a sigh.<br>"Remus's father is dead." I say, a tear trickling down my own cheek for the strong, compassionate, gentle man who was like a father to me. Remus must be crushed.  
>"I'm going to go find him." I say softly, getting up and running after my distraught boyfriend, leaving James and Peter in shock behind me. I pause beside the door to our dorm, listening to see if Remus is inside it.<br>I hear wrenching sobs and sniffling, muffled by a pillow. My poor Remus. He doesn't deserve to be hurting like this. I open the door slowly, stepping inside and closing it as I step towards my bed. Remus is curled up on my bed, face buried in one of my shirts, sobbing and crying his heart out. I sit down on my bed, a tear slipping down my cheek for Remus's pain.  
>"Oh baby..." I trail off stretching out beside him and pulling him to me.<br>"Sirius!" he lets out a wail, burying his face in my chest and bursting into tears again. I crush him to me, pressing my cheek onto the top of his head and kissing his hair. He just holds onto me and cries, sobs grating and catching in his throat. I stroke his hair and murmur softly to him, telling him sweet nothings and soft words of comfort.  
>"Love, it's alright. I'm here, shhh. It's alright, everything is going to be okay. I love you Remus, I'll always love you. I'll always be here."<br>I hold him until his sobs slow to heaving breaths and he curls up beside me, his face still buried in my chest. I pull the covers over us, stroking Remus hair as he still shudders with shaky breaths.  
>"Shhh sweetheart, just go to sleep. I got you. I love you. Sleep." I croon, feeling my eyes begin to slip close as well as I start to drowse beside my Remus.<p> 


	14. Tired?

**AN: Hi again! :) Wat's going onn? I'm trying a new format... I don't know, the old one just felt kinda cramped... Whateverr :) Tell me if you like or not or if you just want to go back to the old one.  
>Thanks to BlakeLovesPeace103- your review was very sweet and I'm honored that you think my writing is good. :D have fun with this drabble (omggg that sounds so perverted) and ddon't forget to give me some ideas or some reviews! Love you guys!<br>Beam me up, Scotty!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tired?<strong>

"Mmph. I'm sooo tired!" Sirius grunts as he face-plants onto one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room next to me, soaked to the skin and completely filthy from Quidditch practice. James does the same, flopping into an armchair, just as equally dirty, and closing his eyes, a groan emitting from his throat.

I close the book I'm in the middle of reading- an intriguing novel about the symptoms and mind-patterns of lycanthropes. It's called Curse of the Moon, by Dorothy Meriwether. It's one of the only books I've ever come across which talks about lycanthropy positively.

I set the book aside regretfully, turning my attention to my mud-spattered and dripping wet boyfriend, who still has his gloves, Beater's helmet, waterproof goggles, and Quidditch robes on.

"Hey babe." he says, voice muffled by the couch cushions as I shake my head at him and start removing his heavy Quidditch boots and soaking socks. He wiggles his pruny toes after I take off his socks while I squeal as he tries to touch me with them.

James looks on jealously at me as I struggle to get Sirius's helmet off of his head, along with the goggles strapped onto the helmet.  
>"Rem, can you come over here and undress me, too?" he pleads, sticking out his lower lip and pouting.<br>Sirius snorts in laughter into the couch.

"Stuff it, Potter. Moony's mine. You're just jealous that you don't have someone who loves you enough to take off all your lovely, mud-coated Quidditch gear." Sirius says smugly, flinching slightly as the helmet catches on his hair.

I unbutton the back of his jersey, muttering under my breath about how I am not a slave and how much I can't stand Sirius Black.

Sirius rolls over, throwing his gloves at James and dumping his head on my lap, grey eyes open and dancing with laughter.

"Oh Rem, you know you love me. Stop complaining and kiss me." he whines, giving me the puppy dog face.

I can't resist Sirius's puppy dog face.

His pink lower lip trembles, eyes huge and watery, aristocratic black eyebrows slanting up into a heartbreaking expression.

"Ugh... You're such a prat, you know that Padfoot?" I sigh, but lean down to give the great big git a kiss anyway.

Sirius, ever the hopeless romantic, reaches up to cradle my jaw in his hands, keeping his face pressed to mine, full lips moving in perfect harmony with my own.

I love kissing Sirius. It feels so right, so just, plain good. It fills me up with a warm, cozy feeling, like snogging a Butterbeer. Sometimes it's wild and passionate and fierce, but most of the time it's gentle and loving and sweet, filled with tender caresses and whispered "I love you's".

I pull away from Sirius, giving him a small smirk at his dog-like whimper and pouting expression.

I stroke his hair off his face, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Remus John Lupin! Come back down here! I wasn't done with you yet." Sirius complains, tugging on my arm.

I smile again, my eyes still closed.

"I thought you were so tired, Mr. Big Quidditch Man?"


	15. Snowball Fight

**AN: HIII! I love writing drabbles about winter-related things, if you haven't noticed. It's my way of preending I at least had one blizzard this winter... *sob* Us here on Long Island got 3 FREAKING INCHES OF SNOW TH ENTIRE WINTER! THAT WAS ALL! Ughh. :( But summer's comming fast, and I like summer more than winter, so I guess that's kind of a plus for me? LOL  
>And it just came to my attention that I forgot to thank Sirius1994 for reviewing! AGHHHH I'M SOOOOORRRRRRYYYY! So, my dear, this whole drabble is dedicated to you. :3 Have fun, wrap it up, put it in a little box, do whatever you're going to do with it. But this drabble is officially yours. SIRIUS1994 OWNS THIS DRABBLE! :) Thanks for reviewing!<br>OKayy, love everyone, hugs and kisses and lots and lots of snow for all,  
>-Alex<br>1 more thing- I HAVE REACHED 15 DRABBLES! :DDD I know that really isn't a lot, but it's a milestone for me.  
>I just wanted to say that.<br>K bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowball Fight<strong>

I'm awakened by someone taking a flying leap onto my bed, landing smack on top of me and causing me to jerk out of a sound sleep. I twitch and thrash out, still partly asleep and kind of freaked out.

"Rem! Rem, wake up! It's a blizzard outside and you need to get up NOW!" Sirius bellows in my ear, voice filled with childish excitement. His love of snow comes from never being able to experience it growing up as a child, stuck in Grimmauld Place all the time. I can practically see him with a wagging tail and dog ears. It's all too easy to see why his Animagus form is Padfoot.

I just groan and turn over, burrowing my face into my pillow and trying to ignore Sirius. He has absolutely no right to drag me out of bed at six o'clock in the morning, blizzard or not.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Remus, but..."

Sirius yanks the covers off of me, causing me to shriek like a little girl and nearly fall out of my bed.

"Sirius, you bloody prat! It's cold!" I yell at him, trig to snatch my blankets back from the git. He gives me an innocent smile and hands me my cloak and pants.

I growl at him but take my clothes anyway, pulling them on quickly then rolling out of bed, glaring mutinously at my crazy-as-a-loon boyfriend. He is smiling giddily while I'm death glaring him though, wrapping my scarf around my neck and stuffing my hat onto my head.

With a huff of annoyance, I grab my gloves off of my nightstand and stalk out of the dormitory, Sirius bouncing around excitedly behind me.

"Moony, it's going to be amazing! Prongs is already out there with Lily, Frank, Elton, and Peter: the only people missing are us!" he chatters on as I stalk through the hallway, still not over the indecency of being forcefully dragged out of bed by a Sirius who is obviously hyper and high on some sort of drug.

As I enter the Great Hall, I can really see that it's a blizzard outside. The entire ceiling is a flurry of white, and the windows outside are so frosted with snow that I can't even make out the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
>Sirius, who is so excited and hyped up that he can barely walk straight, grabs me hand and takes off at a sprint, obviously so impatient with me that he can't wait another minute.<p>

He runs right outside the castle doors, keeping up his pace all the way down the hill to the lake, where I can see a battle is being fought.

Each side is trying to out-do the other with elaborate ice houses and snowballs transfigured to look like guards. Sirius and I duck as Frank and Peter open fire on us when we try to sneak into James's fort. Sirius gets hit right in the back of the head- I get hit on the arm and near my neck. Finally James decides to let us in, after we're covered in snowballs and ice crystals.

"You're a bloody wanker, Potter, you know that?" Sirius barks in laughter, eyes dancing with joy as he glances back over to Frank and flips him off.

James just gives him a smile.  
>"I know Black, I know."<p>

Sirius sighs, then takes my hand again and pulls me over to a window in the fort where we can stare out at enemy territory. He starts brushing snow off my cloak and out of my hair as I smile at him fondly, then reach out and throw my arms around his neck, kissing his cold lips soundly. We stay that way for a long time, my arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, our bodies flush against each other as we kiss in the winter wonderland.

A snowball flies through the window and smacks both Sirius and I in the arm, interrupting our snogging session.

I can see Peter in the fort across from us, grinning like a cat at his hit.

Rolling my eyes at the boy, I turn back to Sirius.

"You know…" I trail off softly, brushing my fingers against Sirius's cheek. "I think I quite enjoy snowball fights now."

Sirius gives me a huge grin and wrenches his face back to mine, ignoring the wolf-whistling we're getting from Frank and a group of fourth-year Ravenclaw's.

Yes, I really do believe I can get to love snow days and snowball fights.


	16. Forgiven

**AN: Bonjour! Je vais tres bien! Tu? Hahhaha 'm trying to brush up for a test tomorrow...  
>Stupid school :(<br>Loll anyway heeyyy y'all! TechNomaNcer28, I can't tell you how much I adore you. :) Thanks a bajillion for reviewing.  
>I have a question for you guys-<br>Do you like walruses? (? Spelling?)  
>If you answer me, I will dedicate a drabble to you. :) I just wanted to know, causse I used to be TERRIFIED of them when I was little. I don't know if thats normal, or if I was just dropped on my head too much as a child. XD<br>So please answwer my walrus question, review, and give me some ideas. I'd love to hear from you guys, and the people I am hearing from (cough-TechNomaNcer28,BlakeLovesPeace103,Sirius1994,Gravind Divine-cough) are fantabulous! I love everyone, and I hope you all have a lovely evening!**

**C'est bon week-end!  
><strong>**-Alex  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiven<strong>

The peaceful quietness of the Gryffindor common is ripped apart abruptly by angry shrieks and shouts from the fifth-year boys dormitory. Lily Evans, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, the only students in the common room, all look up, wary and slightly apprehensive of the Sirius-esque hurricane brewing upstairs. It was the evening after "The Prank", as James had started calling it. Sirius, not thinking straight and being stupid, lured Severus Snape right to the Whomping Willow. Snape was told how to open the tree and freeze it, and he did both, almost running right into Remus as the lycanthrope was transforming. The boy was only saved by James, who stunned him and dragged Snape safely out of harms way. This was Remus's first time out of the hospital wing, and he had been told what had happened by a tearful Lily. In a totally uncharacteristic fit of rage, Remus had bolted for the dormitory where Sirius had been moping, too upset to come out.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" That's Remus's high shriek, voice filled with hurt and desperation and just pure rage.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, ANY AT ALL, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, I COULD HAVE KILLED JAMES, I COULD HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL! YOU BLOODY INSENSITIVE MORON, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

James can understand Remus's anger. He's terrified and upset, and rightly so. If a werewolf bites or kills a human, that werewolf can be put to death or sent to Azkaban. Remus could also have been expelled if anyone had found out about him being a werewolf. Almost all of the parents in the school would have written letters to Dumbledore, demanding Remus be thrown out of school. That one stupid action of Sirius's could have wrecked Remus's life forever.

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANYTHING TO HAPPEN!" comes Sirius's defensive shout. "I NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE IT IF I KNEW ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

The echo of a vicious snarl sounds down the stairwell as the pair's voices get louder.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHY DO IT AT ALL? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Remus's voice is growing higher as he gets more worked up.

The door to the stairs is slammed open, and Sirius backs out slowly as Remus stalks after him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed furiously. James has never seen Remus look so much like the wolf. His sharply pointed canine-like teeth, hollowed face, strange golden eyes, and pointed ears give him the devilish appearance of the wolf. His delicate hands are curved into claws, body hunched over in a cat-like stance, a deep growl thrumming in his chest. Sirius is backing away rapidly now, fear in his eyes at the show of Remus's animalistic aggression. Lily is watching the interaction between the two with horrified eyes. Remus seems completely removed from his human self, so upset that he is reacting the way a wolf would. James has never, ever seen Remus loose control like this. Never seen his quiet, gentle, loving best friend act like the side of him he despised.

"Remmy?" Lily asks quietly, hoping that Remus will maybe snap out of his wolf-like anger. Remus turns and snarls at Lily, then whips his head around to glare at Sirius.

Sirius sniffles, a tear leaking out of one grey orb and sliding down his face. "Rem?" he pleads, reaching out one hand toward Remus. "Rem, please snap out of it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please?"

At the sound of Sirius's quivering words, Remus freezes up, golden eyes growing wide, mouth falling open as he shakes his head vigorously, straightening slightly out of his crouched stance. "Oh Merlin." he breathes out, sliding down the wall and curling his knees up to his chest, burying his face between them.

Sirius rushes over to him immediately, sinking down to the ground next to his boyfriend.  
>"Remus?" he asks hesitantly, hoping that Remus is back to normal.<br>Remus pulls his face out of his knees and nearly launches himself at Sirius, flinging his arms around the other boys neck and knocking him over to the ground. They stay like that for a while, Remus half on top of Sirius, golden head buried in the crook of Sirius's neck as Sirius has his arms wrapped around Remus and is holding on to him desperately.

James thinks Sirius's betrayal is partly forgiven, at least for now.


	17. I'm SIRIUSly Dying!

**AN: Heyyyy! :) How's everyone doing today? Only like, six more hours until school. D: *sob*  
>Merr! Lolll enjoy this drabble- this was probably the most awkward ones to write cause I don't like writing really graphic kissing scenes. I prefer to write cutesy moments and little kissy shtuffings. :) They so mushy! Thanks to BlakeLovesPeace103 for reviewing!<br>Remember my walrus question and the drabble reward! ;)  
>Read, review, and have fun!<br>See ya tomorrow!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm <em>Sirius<em>ly Dying!**

I love Fridays. The long school week is finally over, we're free of tests and homework, and we can have a couple of days to ourselves. For Sirius and I, it also means our weekly uninterrupted snog. It's the one day of the week that we can get away from James and Lily and Peter to have a little time to ourselves without having to break up "Marauder Bonding Time", as Lily has coined it.

Sirius sits next to me in Transfiguration, his face resting on his face, mouth open and slack, grey eyes unfoccused as he stares into space. I sigh and shake my head at him. The git is going to need to know all of this information for the final's, and when he doesn't remember anything because he slept through every class, he's going to be in trouble.  
>But Sirius could probably pass all the finals without having to study at all. Him and James are the two smartest students in our year, and they never even crack open a book! I get exactly the same grades as them, but I study and read like crazy to get good marks. If Sirius even put an ounce of effort into his schoolwork, the teacher's would probably realize how smart he is.<p>

The bells chime to announce both the arrival of four o'clock and the end of Transiguration.  
>Sirius nearly leaps out of his seat, stuffing books into his bag as fast as he can, a smile of anticipation on his handsome face. I laugh at his eager expression as he helps me clean up my books. He gives me a cheeky wink, and I feel my cheeks flush with embarrasement.<p>

"Sirius!" I hiss, glancing over to Proffesor McGonagall to make sure she isn't staring at Sirius's suggestive faces.  
>"Stop being so... perverse!"<p>

He gives me and innocent smile, shoulder both mine and his bookbags and taking my hand, dragging me after him out of the classroom as he races through the hallway to the end staircase, which leads up to our third-floor broom closet.

Sweeping his head around to make sure no one is watching, he flicks out his wand and unlocks the door, giving me a huge grin as he pulls me inside.

I'm instantly pressed against the wall by Sirius's hips as he leans onto me, arms locked around my back. Lips meet lips, moving with passion and teenage lust against one another. I thrust my hands through Sirius's mane of hair ( I really need to make him get it cut- He's looking mangier and more like Padfoot every day) and yank the taller boy's face even closer, breathing in the sweet smell of Sirius- leather and firewood and the smell of the air before it rains. Sirius pulls off his tie and shrugs out of his crisp white shirt, revealing muscles defined by Quidditch and tanned by days spents outside.  
>He unbuttons my sweater and white shirt, gently running his hands over my scarred shoulders. I break the kiss, looking away from him, too ashamed to meet his eyes as he strokes my scars.<p>

"Remus..." he says quietly, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes with one warm finger. His eyes are soft and full of love.  
>"Don't ever be ashamed of your scars, Rem. They make you beautiful. They make you make you more beautiful than you even are now."<br>I smile tearfully at him, lifting my face upwards to find his lips again.  
>Sirius is so perfect, so caring and sweet and mine. He always knows ways to make me feel better.<p>

His hands skim the skin on my waist, resting on the top of my pants as we kiss some more.

A bang from outside causes me to start, but not break away from Sirius. He's such a good kisser...

Suddenly we're basked in bright light, and I hear Peeves somewhere outside sniggering "Loony Lupin and Naughty Sirius, caught in the act! Old Peevesie was in luck, Proffesor!"

I whip around, my cheeks and Sirius's right red as we see which Proffesor has found us.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin!" Proffesor McGonagall gasps, obviously flabbergasted at the sight of us.  
>"What were you two... Come out here this instant, and put some clothes on!" she snaps, a slight flush coloring her cheeks as her lips purse into a thin line.<p>

I walk out, mortified, but Sirius nearly skips out,whistling a song to himself.

"I can not belive this! You can not be serious, using a school broom closet for... intimate reasons!" she says, looking down at the two of us dissaprovingly and kind of... amused?

Beside me, Sirius snorts in delight.

"Well Proffesor, I don't know about Remus here, but I definately know I'm always Sirius!" he nearly yelps, flashing McGonagall a huge grin and a wink, then bolting down the hallway in nothing but his slacks.

I stare after him open-mouthed, then turn to McGonagall, an apology alreadt forming on my lips.

She holds up a hand.  
>"Lupin, I don't want to hear it. Just get you clothes and follow him. I wish you luck with that boy." she sighs, turning around and walking away, drawing her shawl around her.<p>

I can't believe how lucky we just were, or how strange my boyfriend is.  
>Speak of the devil, Sirius's head pokes around a wall at the end of the corridor.<p>

"Are you coming Rem? I'm SIRIUSly dying here!" he cackles, letting out a bark of laughter at my expression.  
>I'm <em>Sirius<em>ly dying indeed, having to deal with this goon.


	18. My Horcrux

**AN: Hola! Herro, I can't sleep tonight, so I'm up writing and listening to Billy Joel! :) (for those of you who haven't realized it yet, I love Billy Joel more than anything in this world or beyond)  
>Here's another little drabble for ya- I'M ALMOST AT 20! :D<br>And I have a little interesting bit of info- over 2,000 people have read this story! :DD It just seems like a very large number... :)  
><strong>**Did anyone ever watch the telletubbies when they were little? I just discovered them the other day, and they terrified me beyond belief. What kind of parent would make their child watch that? Speaking fof creepy, rapist, doll-like creatures o TV shows, for the people out there who've never watched Teach Me How To Dougie- Barney stlye or I'm Elmo and I Know It have never lived! WATCH THEM!  
>Okkkk, I'm just kinda rambling now, sowwyyy : Strange things happen to me really late at night...  
>(Don't feed the Mogwai after midnight! :O OMG)<br>Lmaoo byeee!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Horcrux<strong>

I hate the evening before a full moon. Remus gets so miserable, so ill-looking, his wolf counterpart drawn by the moon as the white orb grows bigger.

James and I just went to the kitchen to knick some broth and chocolate for Remus, and some sandwhiches and pumpkin juice for us and Pete. We had gone down to dinner before, all four of us, but Remus took one look at the mashed potatoes and creamed corn and roast chicken and had to run out of the Great Hall to vomit on the floor in fron of Filch's office.

He's shuffling down from the dormitory now, sandy hair mussed, golden eyes glazed and bleary, pale cheeks flushed with two bright fever spots. He has the comfortor from his bed wrapped around his fragile frame. My heart aches for him, aches for what he's going to have to endure in only one night.  
>I stand up and rush over to him, wrapping an arm around his slight shoulders and supporting most of his light weight over to the couch.<p>

I sit down, allowing Remus to stretch out along the length of the couch with his feverish head in my lap, my hands massaging his stiff neck and shoulders as they start to clench up, preparing for the oncoming transformation. He lets out a shaky sigh, fingers burying themselves deep in the blanket, a content hum shaking his chest as I continue with my ministrations.  
>I bring one hand down to gently cradle his jaw, my thumg stroking his cheekbone and brushing against his lips, feeling the heat that his skin is radiating.<p>

My poor Moony...  
>I'd give anything in the world to take the pain of transforming off of him. I'm happy that I can join him as Padfoot and alleviate some of the damage that he does, but it's not enough. Werewolves don't live very long- their bodies simply become incompatible with the mulititude of horrors inflictednevery full moon. But Remus is going to be different. I'm going to keep him alive and healthy. We're going to go off and get married and grow old and crotchedy together.<br>I'm going to hold Remus together during the full moons, when he can't hold himself together.

I love him so much that it truly hurts sometimes. I love everything about him- from his scars to his strange gold eyes to his odd little quirks to his delicate hands to his love of chocolate. I love kissing him, love holding him, hugging him, touching him, protecting him and comforting him. There's nothing on this Earth I wouldn't do for my beloved.  
>I'd sell my soul to the devil. I'd give up every penny of the Black fortune. For Remus, I'd walk to Hell and back. I love him completely nd irrevocably, and when you know you love a preson like that, that person matters more than anything else in your entire life. He's my other half, my "light" that keeps me going.<br>He's like my Horcrux- you destroy him, you destroy me.


	19. Photographs

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm experimenting today with a new kind of drabble... It's from someone outside the Marauder circle, but it still involves Remus and Sirius. Hope you like it!  
>Thank you BlakeLovesPeace103 and TechNomaNcer28! I FUDGING LOVE YOU!<br>Btw- this is also a little tiny reason why I think a certain special someone may hate Sirius so much...  
>(HINT HINT)<br>Love to everyone,  
>Alex<strong>

Don't you guys just hate clothes?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Photographs<span>**

Severus Snape hates a lot of things. He hates Gryffindors and James Potter and Sirius Black and Quidditch and people who are always happy. He hates that Lily will never like him as much as she loves the Marauders. He hates all his housemates, he hates his parents, and most of all, he hates photographs. (Or maybe James. It's a close tie between the two.)

He hates how pictures always capture how happy people are. They're always in mid-laugh, or smiling at each other, or waving excitedly to something in the background. Photographs are supposed to be things of happiness. Severus is not a happy person.

Maybe it's also the way he looks in pictures. Sallow-faced, hook-nosed, a scowl always on his thin lips, glittering black eyes shifting back and forth, prepared for any insult or attack of any sort. He has nothing like Lily's natural prettiness, James's manly good looks, or Sirius's bad-boy beauty. Sirius is one of the most physically attractive people Severus has ever met. His expressionate grey eyes, charming smile, and aristocratic face draw many people to him, male and female alike. His personality matched his looks- he was charismatic, full of life, mischievous, but Severus had seen times where he was caring and gentle as well.

Sirius could have any person he wanted, any person in the school. It really was unfortunate for Severus that Sirius was taken and the bane of Severus's existence. It wasn't like Severus had ever gone out of his way to cause Sirius to dislike him- the dark-haired boy seemed to dislike him just because he was in Slytherin. Sirius also could hate him because he knew about Remus. Severus had been sworn into secrecy by Dumbledore, but whenever he saw Sirius ad Remus kiss or hug or walk through the hallways holding hands, he wanted to just go into the middle of the dining hall and scream out what Remus was.

That was how he felt right now. Not screaming about Remus, however, but about James bloody Potter. The "Quidditch Wonder" and Sirius had decided it would be funny to take Severus's special potions book and hide it, and now Severus was trying to get into their dormitory to look for the sodding thing.

He had gotten the password to the common room from a scared little firstie, and while all the school was out on a Hogsmede trip, he had to stay behind to break into Potter's room. He felt disgusted. Why was he degrading himself so low as to try to enter the room of his rival? But the book was precious to him, and he needed it, so he sucked up all his pride and 'Alhomora'd the door, opening it carefully and peeking his head inside.  
>One side of the room was a complete disaster, with clothes strewn all over the floor, along with spellbooks, dirty Quidditch socks, and all sorts of candy and other food items. Severus would have bet all his Galleons that the two beds belonged to Sirius and James. One of the other beds in the other corner was as neat as could be, hanging tied perfectly, books stacked on a chair, clothes folded over the edge of the bed. It had to be Remus's. Severus didn't really bother looking at the other bed- it belonged probably to that little Pettigrew boy who was always following the Marauders around.<p>

Wheeling around to the messy side of the room, he stepped over a Quidditch uniform to a glossy brown trunk that's nameplate read "Sirius O. Black". Flipping back the lid, he gazed with interest at Sirius's belongings. Maybe this would be a way to try to win over the boy, by learning about the things he was interested in.  
>Soon though, he realized that there wasn't much in the trunk but socks, a case of Spellotape, and a thick book bound in black leather.<p>

Picking up the book, which had no identification on the cover, he sat down on Sirius's bed and opened up to the first page. "Marauder Memories" the page read in bold calligraphy that Severus recognized quickly, with a sharp pang of jealousy as he remembered Sirius's valentine for Remus on the Quidditch pitch a week or two before. It was Sirius's swirly, perfect handwriting.

He turned another page, grinding his teeth as James stared up at him, laughing over and over again as Sirius made faces at him. Remus sat in the middle of the two, a look of infinite patience on his gentle face. He nearly ripped the page out of the book as he flipped it violently, still angry at James. When he looked at the picture on the new page, his stomach clenched up. It was a picture of Sirius and Remus. Sirius had his arms around Remus, in a stance that clearly read "He's mine." Remus was smiling up at Sirius, every now and then reaching up on tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

Scowling deeply now, Severus flipped page after page, but all there was were pictures of Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus making silly faces, Sirius and Remus asleep together on the couch, Sirius and Remus hugging, Remus feeding Sirius cake, Sirius sitting on a blushing Remus. Hot jealousy and anger rose in his throat. Why should Remus deserve to have someone as perfect as Sirius when he was just a filthy dark creature, not even a real human being? As he scanned the last page, Severus's heart truly cracked. It was a huge picture, one that took up the entire page. It was Remus and Sirius kissing.

Dropping the book like it was a bomb, Severus bolted out of the fifth year boys dormitory, tears in his eyes, the precious book completely forgotten. 

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Remus asks uncertainly, looking around the room suspiciously.<p>

"What's up babe?" Sirius asked, flopping onto Remus's bed and smiling stupidly at the werewolf upside-down.  
>"I think someone was here..." Remus trailed off, staring at Sirius's open trunk and scattered belongings.<br>"Nahh," Sirius waves his hand as if chasing the notion away. "I just think you've finally cracked under the strain of having to stare at me and Prongs's mess all day long." Sirius grins at Remus as the golden haired boy tries to slap him on the head.

Sirius grabs him in a headlock, ruffling the sandy hair as he snatches a muggle camera off of James's nightstand.  
>"Say cheese, Moony!" he says quickly, releasing his boyfriend and kissing him on the lips as the light flashes.<p>

Sirius loves photographs.


	20. Piano Man

**AN: WAAAAAZZZUUUPPPP? OOMMMFFFGGG 20 DRABBLE/CHAPTER-THINGIES! :D I GIVE EVERYONE CAKE BECAUSE I IS SO HAIPY! Lmaaaoaoooo hii :) as you can see, once again its 12:00 at night, I'm super-hyper, listening to my FAVORITEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD (Billy Joel), and writing drabbles for you people. :) I seem to work best at night., and I really don't know why...  
>And once again, (again), this is another drabble inspired by Billy Joel. The bold lyrics and the title are from one of his best songs, Piano Man, and if you don't know that song AGGGGHHHHGGHGHGHHGHG SHAME ON YOU! SHAME SHAME SHAME! Lmaoo I play the piano, so I kinda felt like doing a piano-related drabble.<br>Is it just me, or has anyone ever pictured Sirius playing piano? I don't have any idea why, to me it just really seems like something he'd do. XD  
>Well, I should be going to sleep now, but I reallly don't think thats going to happen. But I'll try, for my brains sake.<br>BYE BYE BIRDY!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Piano Man<strong>

**"Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>'Cause we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feeling alright."<strong>

Sirius can play the piano. He can play it unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

There's a beautiful grand piano in one of the rooms on the second floor at Hogwarts, and Sirius loves to go there to play it. It's sleek and black and shiny, with the most beautiful ivory keys and the sweetest sound of any instrument I've ever heard. I've tried to play it before, but my attempts just sound weak and flat, and compared to Sirius's peerformances, comical.

When Sirius plays, everyone within earshot shots what they're doing to listen to the melody Sirius can weave out of complicated harmonies and flats and sharps. Everyone stops to listen to the music of the angels. He never plays the same song twice- he's always composing new rythms and new songs to play, some for his audience and some just for me. The songs he writes for me are unbearably beautiful and haunting, a complicated pattern of notes that remind me of an ocean, of shooting stars or the rising moon.

His strong, tan hands, hands that I know are perfectly capable of beating away a Bludger or holding me or smacking Jmes when he says smething stupid, his beautiful, aristocratic hands, seem light as birds as they dance over the keys.  
>His fingers seem to barely glance over each note as he draws the music out of the piano, sometimes just closing his eyes and letting his hands take over for him. They can play seemingly impossibly fast pieces, or sweet, slow ballads.<p>

Sirius plays so sweetly sometimes that I'll cry just listening to the music. I always sit next to Sirius on the bench when he plays, watching intently as his hands hover over the keys, grey eyes squeezed shut, teeth knawing on his lips as he works out a new melody. Sometimes he laughs when he plays, grey eyes lit up with the joy of music. Other times, I'll find him there when he's sad, hunched over the piano, pouring his heart and soul into the instrument.

I love listening to Sirius play. It relaxes me, fills me up with peace and the escence of Sirius.  
>Sirius is my piano man.<p> 


	21. Motorbikes

**AN: Hii! Here's chapter twenty-one for you guys- thanks so much for sticking with me so far! Hopefull there'll be lots more chapters and lots more Sirius and Remus to come :D  
>Lurve,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Motorbikes<span>**

I love summer vacation. For the last month before school all the Marauders meet up at James's house and stay there until it's time to go into London for the train. Even when I was younger, it was always one of my favorite times of the year. I love being able to spend time with my best friends and my Sirius, people who understand me and love me for who I am.  
>Even James's parents know I'm a werewolf and are alright with it- they have even let me use their wine cellar for transformations before. His parents are everything parents should be- loving, fun, kind, and full of life, even though they do fret about James often.<p>

I was the first to arrive at James's house this time, my body growing weary already, seeing as the full moon is only two days away. James greets me with a bear hug, pulling back to look my over, frowning when he sees how skinny I am.

"Rem, have you been eating?" he asks quietly, hazel eyes staring into mine worriedly from behind shining glasses. I know how awful I must look- when it is summer, I spend more time exercising and more time outdoors. I don't get hungry when I'm outdoors, so I don't really eat a lot. James isn't used to seeing me tanner, and I think I grew an inch or two, giving my body the appearance of skin stretched over bone. It doesn't help that it's only two days until the full moon, either.

"I'm fine Prongs, don't worry about it." I reassure him, giving him what I hope to be a winning smile.

"The full moon's tomorrow- I know I look a little peaky. But trust me, I'm fine."  
>He's still staring at me uneasily, like he's debating whether to believe me or not, but so something loud and furious cuts through the quite country air around us.<p>

My head snaps up- wolf senses flooding in. They pick up the smell of gasoline and leather, and a loud roar, rumbling towards the Potter Manor. James and I back up onto the porch, unsure of what's coming.

Down the dirt road that leads to the huge mansion James lives in, a tiny speck has appeared, growing larger every second, and with it, the noise increases. I squint to try and make it out as the thing comes closer. It looks like some sort of...

"Motorbike!" James shouts, Saying my thoughts for me.

"Remus, it's probably that crazy dog of yours!" he says, affectionately referring to my boyfriend and his best friend. As the motorbike draws closer, I can tell that it is indeed Sirius. His black hair is whipping in the wind around his face, which is positively joyous with exhilaration and excitement. His hair is slightly shorter than when I last saw him. He looks less like Padfoot now.

He squeals to a stop in the Potter's driveway, pushing down the kickstand and hoping off the bike, a frisky grin on his handsome face. He's wearing tight blue jeans and a white tee-shirt that shows off his muscular arms, a leather jacket slung over one shoulder. I can't take it- I haven't seen him all summer. I drop all of the stuff that I'm holding and sprint over to Sirius, latc

hing onto him and wrapping my legs around his waist as I nearly jump onto him, my hands tangling in his hair as I drag his face to mine for and enthusiastic, "I missed you" kiss. Sirius squeezes me with his strong arms, setting me down on the motorbike before he breaks the kiss.

"If this is the reception I get with this thing," Sirius gestures to the motorcycle, going in to catch my lips again. When we're both breathing heavily he stops, letting his forehead to mine so that they touch.  
>"Then I think I'll be arriving by motorcycle for ever now!<p> 


	22. Christmas Cards

**AN: Hi! How's everyone doing? I felt like this week went by really fast.. Maybe that's just me? But anywho, a new chappie's up. Enjoy it- I'm going to try to get another one up tonight, but I don't know iif that's going to happen. Thank you TehNomaNcer28, hope you all love it, and review!  
>Bye bye!<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Card<strong>

I sit with Sirius, my chin resting on his shoulder as I peek at his latest project. Him and James are planning and extravagant Christmas prank, and Sirius wants to show the school that we did it. Like, put a signature on it. I've been sitting with him for nearly an hour, playing with his hair, planting soft kisses on his neck, and wrapping my arms around him.

Usually he can't resist me.

I try to crane my neck over his shoulder to glimpse the thing that is stealing Sirius, however shortly, from me. He won't let me see- he keeps shifting and blocking my view with his head.

I huff in annoyance and just rest my face back against his head, figuring that he'll show me soon. Surely enough, not even five minutes later Sirius lets out a exclamation of happiness and holds up a small sheet of photo paper.

"Look Rem! I did it!" he nearly squeaks, turning around to plant a kiss on me. With a "Mmmm" of pleasure I kiss him back, the card thing completely forgotten. He runs his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to him until I'm pressed up against his broad chest, practically straddling his lap.

Smirking slightly at Sirius's compromising position, I kiss his cheek then pull back, looking expectantly at his hand for the card. Sirius sighs in regret, but hands over the card anyway, leaning back as far as he can with me on his lap as I look at the card.

It's a Christmas card, like one of the ones muggles buy to send to relatives during the holidays. It's a picture of me and Sirius hugging, covered in tinsel, with candy-cane glasses, red ribbon, and holly. We're standing next to James, who's wrapped up completely with a green garland, his mouth taped shut with Spellotape, a golden stat on his head, ornaments hung onto the garland to make him look more like a Christmas tree. Peter is in the corner, half cut off by the border around the picture.

In the photograph, I'm wearing a St. Nicholas hat, Sirius is wearing reindeer antlers, and we keep facing each other giddily to peck the other on the lips. James is winking over and over again, trying to smile through the Spellotape. In the background, you can see the beautifully decorated Gryffindor common room, with fake snow even falling from the ceiling.

I smile broadly as I read the words written in red all around the picture.

Happy Christmas and Happy Pranking! Love, the Marauders

Sirius is grinning like a cat at me, still looking rather smug at his accomplishment. Rolling my eyes at the pompous git, I curl up beside him, resting my head on his chest as he wraps a strong arm around me.

"I love the Christmas card, Padfoot." I tell him, tracing abstract patterns onto his black tee-shirt with one finger. Sirius gives me a squeeze.

"Thanks Moony. I can't wait until we get to send our first Christmas card, for me and you." I smile, wiggling closer to Sirius happily.

Neither can I.


	23. Back to Hogwarts

**AN: Haha I told you I'd try to get another one up! :D Loll enjoy, review, and good nightt to all! Love you guys! :D  
>Love, (from a very sleepy and tired)<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back To Hogwarts<span>**

I shake my shaggy black head vigorously, knowing exactly how much it gets on my mother's nerves. Her steely grey eyes, so different from my laughing and life-filled eyes, yet so similar, narrow into slits, face twisting into a perfectly-practiced pureblood sneer.

"Sirius, just get out of my sight. I hear one more report from Lucius, just one more story, and trust me, you will regret every move you've ever made." She puts her face right up close to mine, lip curling as if she smells something unpleasant.

"Toe the line, Sirius Orion. Toe the line. Remember what will happen if you don't." I roll my eyes at her, and she shoves me away, turning on her heel to face Regulus, her acid tone becoming sugar-sweet as she talks to my kid brother.

Letting out an irritated huff of air, I stalk away from my family, dragging my trunk behind me as I search for James or Remus. Through the throngs of people, I spot a shock of golden tawny hair, lit up and glowing brilliantly in the sun as the hair's owner leans against a pole. My heart swells with love as I spot my Remus. I hurry over to him, eyes taking in every detail of the person I love more than any person in the world. I love the way his hair curls slightly around his ears, love the way he stands, one foot crossed over the other, but always on his toes. I love the milky- white ivory of his skin.

But as I draw closer to him, I can tell that he doesn't look well. His robes seem shabbier than ever, and I can see the outline of his spine and shoulder-blades through them. His head rests onto his shoulder, large golden eyes closed, face pale and haggard, his cheekbones prominent and dark circles under both eyes.

I drop my trunk and sweep him into my arms, leaning his head back and catching him in a passionate kiss. All around us, I hear giggles and some "Aww"s.

Being gay isn't frowned upon in the wizarding world like it is in the muggle world. In fact, it's actually embraced. People are so much more open in my world, because there is so many different kinds of people, all blending together to form a wizard society that is free of most of the prejudices of the muggle world. Except for some of the more obvious prejudices, like the ones Remus faces.

The discrimination against werewolves is extremely awful. If people find out what Remus is, he'll be shunned, spit at, and without a job. Luckily, he'll always have me for support and love.

I have the Black fortune. As soon as we get out of Hogwarts, I plan on spectacularly proposing to Remus, sweeping him off his feet to a enormous, beautiful, splendid, extravagant wedding, then moving into a quaint little house by the seashore, just me and Remus.

He kisses me back softly, but has to break away to cough into his arm. He really doesn't look or seem well, and it's starting to scare me.

Taking his face between my hands, I stare, conerned, into his bleary golden eyes.

"Rem, are you okay?" I ask, brushing the back of my hand against his forehead to test if he has a fever or not. He feels very hot.

He just presses himself closer to me, head resting on my shoulder, face hidden by my hair.

"I'm okay, Sirius. The full moon's tomorrow- I'll be fine."

Poor Rem. Traveling on the Hogwarts Express right before a transformation is exhausting and stressful for him, and it's not good for the wolf either.

Keeping my arm wrapped around him, I grab my trunk with the other, gently kissing the crown of his head. Rubbing his shoulder soothingly, I walk towards the train, hoping to find James so that we can spend a quiet trip trying to cheer Remus up and make him feel better.


	24. Even When I'm Wrong

**AN: WAAAAAAAZZZZUUUUUPPP? :D herro everybody! We're almost up to thirty chapters! :DDDDD How many should I do? I'm feeling a lot... I still have to get them out of Hogwarts and into Sirius's dream wedding... (Yes, BlakeLovesPeace103, I'm looking at you! :3 ) which is going to happen. I don't know... But you're probably gonna be stuck with me for a while.  
>Today while I was in school, I discovered something amazing. Wearing double pairs of pants! I was really cold and I couldn't find a sweatshirt, so I put on a pair of sweatpants over my jeans. It was one of my most genius ideas, annd I highly suggest you try it!<br>Thank you to TechNomaNcer28, BlakeLovesPeace103, and Duchess E. V. Watson! Thanks so much!  
>Please review and give me some love!<br>"Leave Hogwarts Neville Longbottom. Leave, and never come back."  
>(10 points if you can guess what that's from! :D)<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Even When I'm Wrong <span>**

"Sirius!" Remus snaps at me, head turning around to glare at me angrily.

"If you aren't going to sit still and let me read in peace, make yourself useful and find the potions book!" I give Remus a small smirk, taking my feet of the back of his chair as I get up from my previously slouched-over position, reaching over to wrap my arm over Remus's shoulders, staring at the dreadfully old, boring, and utterly stupid book Remus is engrossed in over his shoulder.

We're in the library at the moment, trying to find out a certain potion for this bloody awesome prank James and I concocted. It's called the "Dragon Draught", and when drunken, it causes the drinker to sprout scales, horns, wings, a tail, and become unable to talk, only able to breathe fire and roar. Remus didn't believe us when we said it was genius- he said it wasn't that much of a prank, more of just something stupid.

I love that boy to death, but he has no taste in pranks.

But here he is, dutifully looking up the potion to find it for me and James. Even though he is getting irritated by me. I can't sit still for very long, especially when there's a very nasty, very vulture-like woman sneering at you every five minutes. Cough-Madame Pince-cough.

"Rem, I don't know what we'd do without you." I tell him, giving him a sloppy but loving kiss on the cheek. He shoves me away, but I can tell he isn't mad anymore because when he talks to me, his voice is laughing.

"I know, you big dumb mutt. Now go find me that book."

I comply, stalking away muttering about stupid books and book obsessed boyfriends. It's very hard to have to compete with books for Remus's affections, I'll tell you that. They outnumber me nearly ten to one, and they're much smarter and sneakier. No matter how many times I hide them, Remus seems to always find more!

Through the gap in the shelves I can see Remus drop the book, then growl in frustration when he has to crawl under the table to get it. When he's alone with me, he doesn't mind letting the more wolf-ish parts of him show, because he knows I love him no matter what.

Unfortunately, a certain greasy, sneaky, black-hearted someone will never be able to look at Remus again, thanks to my stupid actions that nearly cost Remus his education. That certain someone has just walked into the little reading area where Remus and I are, a book in his hand. When he sees Remus crouched on the floor reaching for the book, his sallow face blanches, then turns an ugly shade of pruce as it twists into a vicious-looking mask of hatred.

"They're letting animals into the library now?" he hisses, drawing back from Remus like Remus has some sort of disease. Rem shuffles out from under the table, still on his knees, big golden eyes filled with sadness and hurt, when Severus Snape aims a hard kick at his side. Remus let's out a involuntary dog-like yelp, clucking his stomach as he doubles over.

Rage fills the pit of my stomach as I storm around the corner, grabbing a fistful of a very suprised Severus's shirt and dragging the prat's ugly face towards my furious one.

"Stay away from him, Snivellus. Touch him again and you'll have to deal with me instead of someone who won't fight back. Touch him again and I'll kill you." I nearly snarl, steely grey eyes glaring into Snivellus's scared black ones. I shove him away in disgust and he scrambles away like the little rat he is, turning tail and running out of the library.

I kneel beside Remus, who's eyes are teary and glassy, and curling my arms around his trembling form. "Rem, don't listen to what Snape said. I mean really, look who's talking! Have you ever seen someone who looks more like an overgrown bat then him?" I say softly, stroking Remus's golden hair softly.

"Sirius..." he trails off, gulping in a shuddering breath.

"He's right. I am an animal, and if anyone ever found out, I would be kicked out of Hogwarts. Animals... animals shouldn't be allowed in places w-where humans are." his voice is so tiny and scared, and it breaks my heart.

"Remus John Lupin." I say forcefully, hugging him even tighter.

"Don't you ever listen to Severus Snape ever again. I'm telling you the truth-you're not an animal, and no one will ever think you are. I love you, and I am _always_ right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right. I was only wrong once, and that was when I thought I was wrong, but I was actually right. Snivellus is NEVER right."

As I feel Remus's lips curve up into a small smile against my shoulder, I know he knows I'm right.

Like always.


	25. Like Brother to Brother

**AN: Heyy! OMFG 5 more chapters until the big three-o! :D  
>This chapter is inspired by "Saving Private Ryan," which I watched parts of tonight. (I couldn't watch most of it because I was hysterically crying). It is dedicated to the brave men and women who sacriifice their lives to defend my country (USA BIZNATCHES!) and keep us a free place. <strong>

**Goodnight Saigon is a song by none other than Billy Joel, and it's actually about the Vietman War! Check it out- it's really a beautiful song. :3  
>Enjoy and !<br>Love,  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like Brother to Brother<strong>

"Oh, bollocks." James mutters under his breath when Hercules, his owl, drops the Daily Prophet on his plate.

"What's up Prongs?" I ask curiously, craning my neck around a sleepy Remus who has his head resting on his arms to see the paper. James unfolds it, nearly hitting a miserable-looking Peter who hasn't said a word the entire morning, his face a very pale shade of grey. I wonder what's wrong with him...

"**_Muggle War Broke Out Today in Vietnam"_**James reads the headline on the first page, which shows a moving picture of a helicopter crashing into the ground over and over again. If possible, Peter blanches even more, his eyebrows wrinkling into the furrowed line he gets whenever he's trying not to cry. Remus's head snaps up, eyes staring into mine worridly.

"Is there anything more,James?" I ask, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I think about war. War. Such an innocent looking, short word for such a bloody and brutal thing that claimed so many people's lives. I knwo muggle wars aren't the same as wizarding wars, but they're wars all the same. A useless disagreement that only gets innocent people killed.

"Not really..." James trails off, hazel eyes peering at me worriedly though shining spectales.

"It must be pretty bad." Remus says, shifting closer to me so that his side is pressed up against mine.  
>"Dumbledore and some of the other proffesors look really worried."<p>

A glance around the Great Hall shows me that plenty of people are worried- students from all the houses are gazing at the prophet in horror and dismay, and some students who are muggleborn are even bursting into tear, like Pete seems about to do.

Remus takes my hand under the table, threading our fingers together reassuringly. I turn my head to him a smile, sweeping a lock of golden hair behind his ear to brush my lips against his temple.

"Pete, what's the matter?" Remus asks our pudgy companion gently, seeing as Peter's got a tear running down his face and his blue eyes are all red and watery.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Peter snaps, voice filled with uncharictaristic acid as he gets up and runs out of the Gtreat Hall, a letter clenched in his fist.

I grind my teeth at the way he yelled at Remus, but James lays a soothing hand on my arm.

"Don't be so hard on him mate. I think there's something really wrong with him."

* * *

><p>We don't see Peter throughout the entire rest of the day, not even at dinner-time, which is very unusual, seeing Peter's girth and love of food.<p>

As we walk up the steps to the dormitory, Remus and I hiss at each other in flustered whispers, arguing about what might be wrong with Peter and if we think he's hiding in the dormitory. James opens the door slowly, glancing around the room to see Peter's curtains drawn around his bed.

"Peter?" Remus asks, werewolf senses kicking in as he delicately sniffs the air.  
>'He's here.' he mouths to me.<p>

"Peter, what's the matter?" James asks, flopping onto his bed with a loud sigh, grabbing Remus's mugggle radio and fiddling with the knobs. He had enchanted it to work in the castle a couple of months ago, so now we have both wizarding radio and muggle radio.

A male from a muggle talk show comes on, voice sad and somber sounding.

"_We love our __troops." _he says.  
>"<em>We all pray for you to come home saftely and unscathed by this terrible new war. And now, Goodnight Saigon, by Billy Joel. God Bless America." <strong>(AN: I know this song came out after the war. For my sake and the stories sake, pretend that it came out during the war. ;) Thanks!<strong>_ **-Alex)**  
>The soft hum of helicopter blades and cricket chrips fill the tense atmosphere as the song begins to play. Remus curls up next to me, laying his head on my shoulder and sighing softly, a keening noise thrumming in the back of his throat.<p>

The song plays on, and I realize what it is about.

It's about the war.

I hear sniffles coming from Peter's bed, and when a certain partn of the song comes, those sniffles turn into choked cries.

"_**And we held onto each other  
>Like brother to brother<br>We promised our mother's we'd write.  
><strong>_

**_A_****_nd we would all go down together,  
>We said we'd all go down together.<br>Yes we would all go down together."_**

"M-my brot-ther's out-t the-ere." he hiccups out, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. I forgot that Peter is muggleborn, and that his older brother didn't attend Hogwarts.

Remus gets up from beside me and walks over to Peter's bed, sitting down and wrapping a thin arm around Peter's shaking shoulders.  
>"It's okay, Peter. Your brother will be fine. He's going to come home safe."<p>

James and I join him, me holding onto Peter's robes and James with his hand on Peter's knee as Peter clings to Remus.  
>It scares me how eerie this is to the song.<p>

"You'll always have us, Peter..." James says uncertainly, like he isn't sure how to comfort Peter. I just sit there, one hand on Peter's back, the other clutching Remus's. We sat there like that in silence, holding onto each other like brother to brother...


	26. Halloween Hauntings

**AN: Heyy y'all! Only four more chapters until 30! :D OMGG  
>Loll thank you TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103! You're amazing!<br>Enjoy and review, and if you review, I will... Ummm... Take a picture of Sirius and send it to you, because the real thing lives in my closet and is MINE!  
>Review and have fun!<br>Ciao for now,  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Hauntings<strong>

Sirius loves Halloween. More than any other holiday or time of the year. I think it's because his crazy and mischief-craving self is finally allowed to wreck havoc, because Halloween is the one time of year where the professors don't really care what James and Sirius do. They've always come up with a ridicuously grandious scheme every Halloween feast, and I don't suppose they'll fail this year.

Particularly, I hate Halloween. I like it a little more now because of Sirius, but I've always hated it since I've been bitten. The call of the moon seems so much stronger during that month, and my wolf side seems to come out to the surface more, drawn by the dark powers of that month. I hate seeing all the werewolf decorations, of pumpkins decorated with wolves howling at the moon. They make my heart clench up, because I hate being thought of as something evil and associated with death and horror.

The common room and our doritory are both decorated in Sirius's beautifully crafted decorations, including garlands of black bats hang down from the ceiling, schreeching and flapping their wings if anyone walks into them. He got several pumpkins from Hagrid, and Sirius and I had carved them yesterdayand placed them on the mantle above the fireplace, which I charmed to become bigger so that the pumpkins could fit. My pumpkin just has a traditional muggle ghost, since I have virtually no art skills whatsoever.

Sirius, who is an incredible artist, intricately carved his pumpkin with a full moon surrounded by clouds, a scraggly tree, a small witch flying on a broomstick in the background, and a hissing cat. Sirius is so much better than me at anything that requires art, music, or drawing. I'm more of a book person.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouts across the common room the night before Halloween as he walks in. He sprints over to me, skidding to a stop right next to me and bouncing on his feet, looking like he's trying to do the "Pee-pee dance".

"What, Padfoot?" I ask warily. Usually when he's so excited about something it's not a good idea.

"James figured out how to get the projector working!" he nearly squeals, giddy as a little girl. This brings a smile to my face, though. Months ago, over the summer I think, James, Sirius, Peter, and I were at James house and decided to go into the little muggle town near it. When we were there, Sirius found an old muggle projector and several old muggle movies in a thrift store. The crazy git bought them, and he and James have been trying to get it to work inside the castle ever since.

They couldn't have picked a better time to fix it, because Halloween is tomorrow night, and now we can watch scary movies tonight.

I give Sirius a big hug, but he gives me a sloppy kiss right on the mouth, grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ohh you silly dog! Get off me!" I laugh, trying to push my ridiculous boyfriend away. He grabs my hand, pulling me out through the common room and through the door, out into the hallway. We run. laughing, down the stone hallway as we skip up the staircase to deserted room where James and Sirius have been working on the projector.

Peter is waiting outside, a giant grin on his chubby face.

"James is inside! Everythings ready, you wanna watch Dracula?" he asks as we all walk inside, a smile spreading across my face as I see what Sirius and James have done with the room.

There's four sleeping bags spread on the floor,with pillows, Gryffindor throw blankets, surrounded by a tent made with James's curtain hangings from his bed. The projector is behind the sleeping beds, projecting a random muggle movie onto a white screen on one of the walls.

Sirius flops down onto one of the sleeping bags, dragging me down with him so that I fall right next to him, his arm wrapped snugly around my body. I rest my head on the top of his head as James turns the movie _Dracula_ on.

With Sirius here, the Halloween hauntings don't seem as bad.


	27. Why?

**AN: 3 more drabbles! :DDD OMG! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! WHOOOPPPEEE!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Why?<span>**

Something hits the door to my dormitory with a loud thunk, followed by a weak giggle. I sit up and fold the book I was reading, listening for another noise. The thump comes again, and I uncurl myself from my bed, sitting on the edge as the door slams open and a dark shape comes stumbling in, giggling all the way.

My sensitive nose is assaulted by the vicious stench of brandy, tears, dog, sweat, and dirt.

Sirius staggers around the dormitory, a stupid grin on his face, eyes bleary and rolling crazily in his head.

"Sirius?" I yell frantically, standing up and grabbing him by the shoulders, causing the taller boy to look down at me and laugh.

"Reeemmmuuusssss!" he draws out my name, hiccuping when he's finished. The smell of old brandy is wafted down on my face from his mouth.

I stare at him, shocked, worried, astonished, and confused, all at once.

"Sirius Black, have you... been drinking?" I ask hesitantly, and Sirius laughs again, swaying on his feet dangerously, causing me to tighten my hold on his arms.

"I... I wazntdrinkinng, R-Remuss." he slurs, rolling his eyes at me. His smell and his actions tell a different story.

"You're drunk!" I hiss, shoving him down onto the bed. What was the stupid git thinking? Where did he even get brandy?  
>He flops over onto the bed, face turned into the mattress.<p>

"Sirius, what happened? Why..." I trail off, sinking down to the bed beside him and laying a hand on his hair as I hear him mumble to himself. I've never seen Sirius inebriated before, and for him to become so drunk something terrible must have happened.

I sit there for a while, just softly stroking his hair, while Sirius's breathing speeds up.

He let's out a choked noise halfway between a sob and a laugh, slamming his hand onto the bed, causing me to flinch. He sits up, only swaying a little as he glares at me through bloodshot eyes. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but stops, a tear running down one flushed cheek.

A sob escapes his chest, and he leans forward, wrapping his arms around my middle, crushing his face into my stomach and sobbing. My throat clenches as I hug Sirius. What could have happened to him to make him so upset? I press my cheek onto his hair, making a thrumming noise in the back of my throat to comfort him. He's being very emotional when he's drunk, and very volatile.

"Love, what's wrong?" I whisper softly, smoothing Sirius's sweaty hair away from his face. He lifts his head up, beautiful grey eyes haunted and sad.

"Why, Remus?" he asks piteously, sounding all of five years old, burying his face in my shirt again. "Why?" he murmurs into the fabric, breath hitching in his throat.

I tuck a slender hand under his chin, lifting his face up so that I can look into his bleary eyes, tenderly wiping away the pearly tears that leak out of them.

"What happened, Sirius?" I ennunciate each word slowly and carefully, like I am talking to a young child.

With a sniff, Sirius sits up, wavering as he leans against the bedpost.

"I am..." his words come out strangled, and he draws in a big gulp of air, a fresh wave of tears coursing down his face.

"I am..." he tries again,

"Disowned."

My heart nearly stops in my chest. How could a parent to that to their child? How could someone do that to MY Sirius? What kind of monster would sever all ties to their own flesh-and-blood, and banish them from their own house?  
>I think of my mother, my beautiful, loving, protective mother. She would never, COULD never do that to me, even though I am a part human.<p>

"Why?" my shoked question is barely heard as it escapes my lips.

He gives me a slightly drunken smile, but I can't tell if it's one of sarcasm or one of happiness.

"Found out I was gay. I saw it coming, really did... Allof Hogwartshn knowsh, they were going to find outt evennt..ually."

"Sirius..." I trail off, leaning forward and eveloping my drunken boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug. I wrap my arms around him as tightly as possible, somehow trying to reassure Sirius without words that even though his family may have betrayed him, I never will.

He just cries onto my shoulder and my heart breaks for him. My strong, brave, gentle Sirius does't deserve this. Even tough he puts up a tough facade about his family to others, I know that deep down inside, this has hurt him deeply. His heart may not be Black, but he IS a Black by name, and a part of him will always be drawn to the family he hates so much. Family is family, blood is blood, and nothing can ever truely change a child's loyalty to one's family.

I just hold him, hold onto him tightly and let him break down in my arms, all the while the same question he asked me bouncing around in my head.

_Why? Why? WHY?_


	28. Boggart

**AN: 2 more! :D Hi peeps, sorry it's a pretty slow week. I have a TREMENDOUS amount of schoolwork due and a very small amount of time to do it. :/ But I'll try to get a couple more out fast :)  
>Hope you all like this one- if you want, tell me what your Boggart would be! :)<br>Thank you TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103! Review AND SHARE THE LOVE!**

**- Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boggart<span>**

I'm lounging across my four-poster with Sirius, eating Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while Peter is frantically trying to finish an essay aided by Remus. Sirius eats a greenish-brown bean, eyes watering and retching as he swallows.

"Booger!" he chokes out, still gagging at the taste. I snort in laughter, pushing my glasses up my skinny nose. This is how Sirius and I pass our time.

I take a bean this time, a suspiciously colored muddy-orange, but sigh in delight as I taste pumpkin pie. Sirius glares at me enviously.

"You definitely charmed these, Prongs." he whines, shaking the bag around.

"I keep getting all the nasty ones!"

I just give him an innocent smile. What Sirius doesn't know can't hurt him.

Sirius's growl of frustration at another disgusting jelly bean is cut off by a loud rattling from the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Remus looks up, golden eyes wide with surprise as Peter visibly jumps. I sigh at Peter's cowardness. The boy is such a wet blanket!

Sirius's face stretches into a wicked grin, eyes narrowing devilishly.

"Boggart?" he asks me, rubbing his hands together as he starts to stand up.

With what I'm sure looks like an identical grin on my face, I nod back, standing up as well and heading over the the wardrobe.

"Sirius, maybe you shoul-" Remus's uncertain voice is cut off by the shriek of the Boggart as we let it out of it's hiding place, its body swirling and morphing into my worst fear, a puddle of vomit.

"Urgh!" my very un-manly squeal is cut off by Sirius's raucous laughter.

"Throw-up, Prongs? Throw-up?" he chokes out between giggles, tears nearly in his eyes. I just glare at the stupid git and yell "Ridiculus" and the Boggart, which makes the throw-up turn into a pile of melted ice-cream.

It senses Peter next, spinning into, unsurprisingly, Proffesor McGonagall.

"R-ridikulus!" he whimpers, and McGonagall is forced into a clown suit.

Sirius steps up next, a grin on his face and a bounce in his step, but the Boggart has other ideas. It wheels in front of Remus, a snarling, savage werewolf taking it's place.

Remus's pale face goes completely ashen, mouth opening into a little "o" of terror, eyes glazing over to look like a frightened animal caught in a trap. He raises his wand slowly, as if in a dream, but his fear obviously overcomes him, wand falling into his lap, dropped by a hand shaking to much to hold it.

Remus looks like he's about to faint from horror. I know he doesn't like any of us to know about the wolf or think about it, and it's horrifying when we do. It's horrifying to think that fragile Remus is able to endure having his body ripped apart like that every full moon.

Sirius, face pinched in the pain of seeing Remus so frightened, steps in front of him, laughing loudly at the werewolf-Boggart, which makes a loud "Crack"ing noise and dissaptes into smoke.

He whips around immediately after the Boggart is gone, eveloping Remus's shaking body in a bear hug. Remus buries his face ontto Sirius's shoulder witha shaky sigh, a quiet sniff coming from him.

I sit on the bed next to them, gently rubbing Remus's back while I hear Sirius soothe the lycanthrope with sweet words and soft kisses. I hate Boggarts. While all of our fears are slightly irrational, Remus's is a real, horrific thing, and I hate seeing him so upset.


	29. Really Don't Know Why

**AN: One more drabble! :DDD Thank you TechNomaNcer28 and Gravind Devine for reviewing! Please review! I love all you guys!  
>Lots and Lots of Love,<br>****Alexandra!**

* * *

><p><strong>Really Don't Know Why<strong>

"Mmmmm..." I sigh drowsily, stretching my arms out as I unfortunately have to wake up. Sirius is practically dead beside me, mouth open, eyes closed, limbs twitching as if he's dreaming about chasing something. I give him a sleepy smile, burrowing in between his slack arms, pressed up against his incredibly warm bulk. His skin is always so warm, compared to mine, which is always freezing cold. It gives me an excuse to be able to him and sit near him all the time though, so I really don't complain.

Woken slightly by my movemnts, Sirius snorts rather loudly into my ear, arms spazing and throwing the covers off of himself, which causes the bloody pansy to squeal and clutch onto me.

"Get off me, you big nancy!" I laugh, causing Sirius to hold onto me tighter, legs wrapping around mine as he starts to tickle me. His girlish scream has woken up Peter and James, and James makes his presence known by a shriek that rivals Sirius's.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY'RE... OH SWEET MERLIN'S PURPLE TROUSERS, KILL ME NOW! I WAS ASLEEP IN THE BED NEXT TO THEM, AND THEY'RE DOING IT! IN MY ROOM!"

Sirius nearly falls off the bed in hysterics, bare shoulders shaking up and down as he laughs so hard he cries. James is still walking blindly around the room, hands clamped over his eyes, a frozen expression of horror set onto his face.

"James!" I shout, also laughing so hard I can berely talk.

"Nothing is happening! Stop being such a stupid girl, and take your hands off of your eyes!"

James reluctantly removes his hands, hazel eyes peering out of foggy glasses. He looks immensely relieved when he sees me, in full pajamas on the bed, and Sirius, in just Gryffindor flannel pants, on the floor, still rolling around in mirth.

"My god..." he breathes, one hand clutching his heart, the other running itself through his messy hair.

"I almost had a heart attack, you know that? Do you know what it's like to be woken up and to think you see that?" he exclaims dramatically, falling onto his bed with a thump. Peter is watching this whole exchange through half-closed eyes. I really don't think anything is registering in his brain.

"Stuff it, you great big wimp, I was tickling him." Sirius gasps from the foot of my bed, finally recovered enough to be able to talk. I just shake my head at both of them, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? I didn't know what you were doing! At least you weren't like, licking him or anything..." James trails off defensively, folding his arms over his chest in a pout.

Just to spite James, Sirius morphs into Padfoot and leaps onto the bed again, dragging his raspy tounge up the side of my face in a completely exaggertated motion.

Sometimes, I really don't know why I'm friends with either of them.


	30. Watch

**AN: THIRTY DEABBLES! YAAYYYY! This story is also one month old! Happy Birthday! :D Thank you all so much for reviewing and keeping this story going! Just syaing, this is probably my favorite chapter so far. IT'S SO CUTE! I love the little soft moments between Sirius and Remus... :D  
>Enjoy it, and don't forget to review! :)<br>Thank you TechNomaNcer28, BlakeLovesPeace103, and Gravind Devine! LOVE YOU!  
>Peace, Love, and lots and lots of walruses,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Watch<span>**

My whole body aches as I open my eyes for the first time after my transformtion, the whiteness of the hospital wing causing my weary head to spin. I blink one, twice, trying to gauge what's going on around me. I try to swallow, but a tiny whimper escapes my throat as I feel the small movement grate against skin worn raw from a night of howling.

"Rem?" the softest whisper comes from right beside my head, a feather-light touch brushing tufts of hair off my scratched face. I try to breathe out deeply, but flinch as I feel my body scream in protest. I must have really done a number on myself last night- I can feel the stinging pain of deep bite marks on my legs, the tightness on my chest must be broken ribs, ond one of my arms feels very hevavy and limp.

"Remus?" the whisper comes again, a hint of pain in the speakers voice. Forcing myself to go back to the real world, I try to think past the haze of tiredness and pain that obscurs my brain.

Sirius.

Opening one eye a slit, I can make out the blurry form of Sirius, sitting right beside my head, his handsome face in such a mask of worry that I want to reach out and just wipe it off his face. I hate seeing him so worried, and especially over me.

"Sir-" I try to speak but stop abruptly- I can't even make out what I'm trying to say and my words are painful to my throat.

A warm finger is placed over my mouth, rubbing itself soothingly on my chapped lips.

"Hush up love, just rest. It's just me." Sirius says tenderly, his other hand stroking my cheek. Sighing softly, I shakily reach out with a bandaged hand and rest it over Sirius's, which is on my cheek.

"Bloody hell Moony, your hands are freezing!" he exclaims, taking my hand between his and rubbing them to warm them up. A ghost of a smile plays on my lips at Sirius. He is the most imporatant thing in my world, and it's the little things about him, like the way he makes it his personal mission to ensure I'm never cold, that make me love him alll the more. He's so gentle to me, yet so fiery to eveyone else.

A content hum sounds through my chest as Sirius sits with me, rubbing my hands. That humming is cut off by a choked cough, my parched tounge and throat begging for water.

Sirius seems to understand completely what I need and lets go of my hands. I hear his footsteps walk over to the other side of the room, followed by the delicious sound of water being poured into a glass. As he heads back, I breath in his comforting scent. To me and my werewolf senses, everyone has a different smell. Some, like Sirius's and the Marauder's, are warm and comforting, but some are harsh and dangerous smelling. I love Sirius's smell.

He sits down again beside my bed, one hand curling itself behind my neck and gently holding my head up as he tips the water into my mouth. I chug it hungrily, not even bothering to drink like a human as my tounge laps at the drips around my mouth. After I've finished the water, Sirius ever-so-carefully moves me over on the bed and slides down next to me, wrapping his warm arms around me.

With a sigh of contentment I nestle against him, my weary body relaxing as I drift off to sleep with Sirius at my side.

* * *

><p>Poppy Pomfery finishes tucking her hair under her cap, washes her hands, and opens the door to her office, heading down the hallway to Remus's special post transformation room.<p>

She opens the door quietly, and peers around it, hoping that Remus is asleep. He had a very rough moon, and he needs his rest. If any of those friends of his are they, Poppy doesn't know what she'll do to them.

Instead she's met with a sight that causes a smile to spread across the nurses face.

Sirius and Remus are curled up like two puppies in the narrow hospital bed. Sirius is on his side, one arm strewn protectively over Remus as he snores softly. Remus is pressed up against Sirius's chest, face hidden by Sirius's other arm as the two of them sleep peacefully away. Softly closing the door, Poppy walks back to her office with a light heart, overjoed that Remus has someone like Sirius to watch over him.


	31. I Do Love Chocolate!

**AN: HII! Yo yo yo everybodyy! I'm really bored, so here's another chapter! :D  
>Review and love!<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Do Love Chocolate<span>**

Remus and I stroll, hand in hand, through the bustling streets of Hogsmede. Spring is in the air, and nearly all the students of Hogwarts, including Remus, James, Lily, Peter, and I, are out enjoying the warm weather. I look dwn at our entwined hands and smile, reaching down to peck him on the cheek. A bright blush spreads across his cheeks, and I laugh, squeezing his shoulders.

Lily and James follow not so far behind us, also holding hands. Remus and I both take a quick glance back at them, then stare at each other and smile. They're so good together, and it makes me happy that they finally did get together. James has had an unhealthy obbsession with Lily since fourth year, but now they are finally dating, so it's not as wierd. Stupid git is lucky to find someone who appriciates his... git-iness.

Peter is in front of us, chatting happily with Frank Longbottom, who's become a closer friend to us this year.

"Ooh!" Remus exclaims, pulling me forwards towards Honeyduke's.

"Please Padfoot? Can we go?" his voice begs me, sounding just like a little child wanting to go to, well, a candy store. His golden eyes are huge and eager, face lit up with excitement, cheeks slightly flushed from the sun.

How could I refuse such a face?

"'Course, Rem." I agree, kissing him on the nose.

With all his werewolf strength, he nearly yanks me inside, heading straight towards the enormous chocolate display in the corner. Remus's chocolate obsession, like James's Lily obsession, is slightly unhealthy. He can eat chocolate any time of day, anywhere, any place, and any time, and never gains an ounce. Really, if Remus didn't eat chocolate, I'd be worried that he'd starve.

We stand together, each picking out chocolates that we lime or grabbing onto the other's arm to point out a interesting type of chocolate. In the end, Remus has convinced me to buy five pounds of Honeyduke's Chocolate slabs, ten chocolate frogs, a bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two Pumpkin Pasties, and two Fizzing Whizbees. If that boy doesn't have a sweet tooth, then I don't know what does.

We walk out of Honeyduke's with our pockets considerably lighter, Remus happy as a clam, and brimming with happiness. I take the bag of candy from Remus so he doesn't have to carry it and take his hand again, the two of us both practically skipping through Hogsmede.

"I do love chocolate." Remus says happily.


	32. Detention

**AN: HII! Thank you fo reviewing, BlakeLovesPeace103 and TechNomaNcer28! Enjoy this chapter and review please! :)))  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Detention<strong>

"How do I look?" Sirius asks me, swaggering around the dormitory like an idiot in new dress robes. He does look dashing, though. The robes are black, but he has on a silk shirt the exact color of his eyes. The shirt ripples and shines in the light, giving him the illusion of wearing moonlight. His grey eyes are sparkling, glossy black hair shining. I cut it yesterday, so it curls around his ears and the nape of his neck instead of falling almost to his shoulders. He was quite proud of its length for a while- he could pull it back into a small ponytail. Though I suppose he was getting to look a little mangy, with the hair and leather jackets and dragon-hide boots and tight jeans.

"I think you look rather fetching." I tell him, reaching over to give him a short kiss.

Whirling away from me, he jumps onto James bed and flops over, succeeding in completely wrinkling his robes. I just sigh at my ridiculous boyfriend and shrug his smallest pair of dress robes on. I have to wear his because mine are, well, rather ratty.

We're going to the Yule Ball tonight, for the Triwizard Cup. Since we're in seventh year, we get to go down last, because we've seen the opening ceremonies before. Sirius and I are cutting it pretty close timewise, though. The dancing starts in fifteen minutes, and we're both still partly dressed.

"Hurry up, you lazy mutt!" I snap at him as I tie up my nice leather shoes. Smoothing out my collar and straightening my dress shirt, I'm ready to go. Sirius, on the other hand, has no socks, no shoes, and is laying on James's bed.

Growling to myself, I drag him into a standing position and thrust his shoes and socks at him.

"Just get dressed." I sigh, turning around to tuck my wand into my pocket. Sirius jams on his shoes and stands straight, holding out his arm for me to take. Smiling slightly, I rest my hand over his, and we march out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p>I watch Sirius with wide eyes from a chair by the deserts. He's in the middle of the dance floor, suit jacket tossed aside, dancing his heart out. Everyone is crowding around him, boys and girls alike, just wanting to dance with the most desirable person in the school. Walburga and the Warlocks are playing, and the music and dancing are both getting camped up. Bodies sway to the music, people swoon at others, and Sirius is in the thick of it all, gorgeous face flushed with excitement.<p>

"Remus!" I hear him shout.

"Come here!" I stand up uncertainly, carefully taking off my suit jacket and folding it on my chair before joining Sirius in the mass of dancing students.

I'm slightly claustrophobic, trying to make my way through the crowd, but when I get to Sirius, all that melts away.  
>His infectious grin spreads across my face as he catches me in a dramatic kiss, sweeping me around. As he breaks it, the two of us breathless, he gives me a wicked grin.<p>

"Get ready to boogie, babe."

It's nice, dancing. I kind of came out of my shell, let the more adventurous, brave, Sirius-like part of me out.

Sirius and I dance, both pressed up together, and I can nearly feel the death glares people around us are shooting us. Sirius throws his hands up in the air, face full of exhilaration, hips moving against mine. I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck, swaying in sync with him, reaching up to snog him senseless while we dance.  
>Our very, very nice snog is broken apart by an angry shout. We both look up to see a very peeved Professor McGonagall, glaring at us, looking flabbergasted.<p>

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin! What is going on?" she hisses, gesturing to us. I look down to see that the way we're curled around each other is not exactly polite for company.

"Oh, Minnie." Sirius sighs, reaching up to clap McGonagall on the shoulder.  
>"Surely you understand teenage needs, don't you? I mean, you expect me NOT to snog Rem when he looks like this?" he eyes me appreciatively and I blush.<br>McGonagall looks like she's going to have a heart attack from his words.

"Mr. Black... And Mr. Lupin..." she says, in a voice barely containing her fury.

"DETENTION!"


	33. Protection

**AN: WHHHAAAAAZZZZUUUPPP? :D Hello everyone, chapter 33 is here! Only 7 more until the big 4-0! :)) lolll I already wrote chapter 40... I just had this really good idea that I neeeded to write down right away, ya know? Thanks TechNomaNcer28 for reviewing- will the rest of you review too? It'd make my day. :)  
>Enjoy this chappie and review!<br>LUUUUURRRRRVVEEEEE,  
>Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Protection<strong>

Aberforth Dumbledore scowls at the group of Hogwarts kids who are in his pub. It's a rowdy bunch of about twenty, mostly together in couples. He studies each group while wiping the bar top down with a filthy cloth, muttering about "Kids their age..."

One couple, a girl with close cropped black hair and a pudgy boy with lank blonde hair, hardly seem to be talking at all as they sit next to each other, stiff and silent, untouched glasses of Butterbeer in front of them.

Another couple, a girl with vibrant red hair and a boy with dark brown messy hair have been nearly stuck together the entire time they've been in the Hog's Head, lips glued to one an others. It makes Aberforth sick- teenagers shouldn't do that! What do they know about love anyway, at only seventeen or sixteen years old?

One couple in particular catches his eye. It's two boys, not an unusual sight, one pale as the moon, the other tan, sitting side by side, all snuggled up together. The pale boy has his head resting on the tan boys shoulder, curled up against the other boys broader side. The tan boy has his arm wrapped around the pale boy securely, and every so often he reaches down to kiss the pale boy on the forehead or the hair. That is a sight that makes Aberforth sigh. That is what love really is. Looking into the eyes of the person you love, being near them, talkin to them...

He can practically see the tan boy's eyes radiate love as he looks down at the boy pressed up to his side.

Aberforth is so caught up watching the two young lovers that he doesn't notice the two suspicious-looking characters shuffling into his bar from outside.

"STUPEFY!" one of them shouts, sending a random curse into the crowd of students while pulling off his cloak. Aberforth can see it's one of those 'Death Eaters', the new pureblood supremacy group that's on the rise. The students scream and scatter, most of the girls and even some of the boys running to leave their date alone.

Those two damn boys from before, Aberforth notices, are the only couple to stay together. The tan boy shoves the pale boy behind him desperately, pushing the other boy up against the wall and splaying his arms over him as he faces the two Death Eaters.

"SIRIUS!" the pale boy screams, trying to wiggle out and throw himself in front of the other boy, who Aberforth guesses is Sirius. Sirius just pushes him more tightly up against the wall, eyes wild as he glares around him.

One of the Death Eaters cackles wickedly.

"Ohh, look what we have here! It's pretty boy Black and his little boy-toy." the taller man coos sweetly, walking in a slow circle around the two cornered boys and licking his lips hungrily.

Aberforth, from where he's crouching behind the bar, can see the boy behind Sirius shudder violently and press his face into Sirius's neck.

The Death Eater that's talking to them is wild looking, almost feral in appearance. His gray hair is grizzled and unkempt, face covered in craggy stubble and curved scars. His nails are long and curved and viciously sharp, as with his teeth, which are so sharp they look like fangs.

"What's the matter boy? Don't want to be like me, and embrace your heritage?" the man growls at the pale boy, who blanches white and looks like he's about to faint.

"Yes Remus, it's me. Grayback's back." the terrifying looking man rumbles out a laugh, and slouches over more, his stance becoming more animal-like. Aberforth realizes who the man is. It must be Fenrir Greyback, the crazed werewolf who escaped from St. Mungo's over thirteen years ago.

Remus is now trembling visibly and white as a sheet, his fingers knotting into Sirius's shirt like it's a lifeline. Greyback sees Remus's small movement and snarls, shaking his head furiously in anger.

"I created you, you sniveling coward. Now what are you? A lapdog for the insane?" at that sharp jam Sirius throws himself at the werewolf, smacking him full force in the chest and bringing the unprepared man down. Remus is frozen against the wall for a moment, large eyes locked onto Sirius's form, before leaping into action. He stuns the other Death Eater, and wheels around to throw himself on top of Greyback, causing the man to dump Sirius off of him.

"REMUS!" Sirius howls as Greyback rolls over on top of Remus, crushing the air out of the much smaller boy and pinning him down to the floor with one hand, the other gently running his claw-like nails down Remus's face.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius shrieks, and the werewolf falls onto Remus with a thud, completely unconscious. Sirius falls to his knees and shoves the bulky man off of Remus, pulling the horrified boy up and hugging him furiously, kissing every part of his face that he can reach.

Remus wraps his arms around Sirius's neck and holds on as the other boy covers him with kisses, in between kisses asking "Are you all right? Merlin Rem, I was so scared... I love you Remus, you know that? Hopping hippogriffs, are you okay?"

Aberforth slowly crawls out from behind the bar as the fist Ministry officials begin Apparating outside his bar, clutching at his heart.

"I'm much too old for this..." he mutters, reaching out to grab his rag and slightly chipped mug, all the while staring at Remus and Sirius.

'Maybe teenagers do know about love,' He muses, glancing at the two boys. 'Those two certainly do..."


	34. Lullaby

**AN: Hii! Another drabble is up- six more until forty! :D  
>The lyrics in bold are from, you guessed it, a Billy Joel song! It's called <em><span>Lullaby (Goodnight, My<span>_ angel) and it is one of the lovliest things I've ever listened to. I tell you to listen to it. Now! ;D  
>Review and share the love!<br>Goodnight Moon, (haha get it? Moony and the moon? Goodnight moon, like the picture book? Urgh never mind.)  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lullaby<span>**

I'm woken up rather abruptly by a distressful kicking and moans of terror. Sharp elbows poke into my ribs, bony angles jabbing into my body in awkward places as the person in bed with me gets more and more worked up.

I open my eyes warily, but snap instantly awake as I see Remus, tangled up in the sheets, forehead covered with a sheen of sweat, face twisted in pain. I sit up, anxiety curling in the pit of my stomach sickeningly. Casting a quick silencing charm, I carefully shake Remus's bony shoulder, feeling the tremors of his body shake my own hand as I try to wake him up.

"Remus!" I whisper softly, gently taking his face between my hands and patting his cheek to wake him up. His beautiful golden eyes flash open, but they're filled with terror and brimming with tears. He immediately rolls over onto his stomach, burying his face in my lap, hitching breaths catching in his throat. My chest tightens up as I watch him.

Why should my Remus have to be upset like this?

Gathering my boyfriend into my arms, I hug him securely, trying to chase away any nightmare that might have scared him while he hides his face in my hair, whimpering.

"Remus..." I coo, kissing under his neck where his pajama top has risen up, then kissing his shoulder. His thin fingers scrabble furiously at my shirt, trying to find a hold and something to hold onto. I gently take his fingers between my hands, smoothing them out soothingly and rubbing his palms.

"Moony, what's the matter? Love, did you have a nightmare?" I ask the shaking boy in my arms. He takes a shaky sigh, lifting his tearstained face up to meet mine. His long eyelashes are clumped together by tears, cheeks flushed and pink. I kiss a trail down one cheek, slowly pulling him down to lay down again with me.

His breathing is starting to slow, eyes drooping closed sleepily as he rests his head on my chest, right above my heart. I pull the covers around us, snuggling down into the bed beside my Remus.

I softly hum a lullaby, and age old lullaby, to him as we both drift off to sleep.

**_"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes _**  
><strong><em>And save these questions for another day <em>**  
><strong><em>I think I know what you've been asking me <em>**  
><strong><em>I think you know what I've been trying to say <em>**

**_I promised I would never leave you _**  
><strong><em>Then you should always know <em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you may go, no matter where you are<em>**  
><strong><em> I never will be far away."<em>**

"Goodnight Remus.." I whisper as my eyes slide closed, the last thing I remember is Remus's steady breathing beside mine...


	35. Silver

**AN: HAAAIIII GUYSS! :) Almost there!  
>Thank you TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovePeace103! You guys are my favorite!<br>Review and enjoy!  
>PEACE OUT BIIZNATCHES!<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong> Silver<strong>

"Sirius Black! Stop t-tickling me!" Remus gasps out a laugh, trying to pinch my fingers to get me to release him from tickling him. Unfortunately for Rem, I have arms of steel.

We're sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast to be served. Also unfortunately for Remus, I have nerves of iron! I will never give in to him, no matter how hot he looks when he's laughing and irritated, or his ridiculously attractive smile, or... by James yelling to announce his presence. We're in Seventh year, but me and James refuse to grow up. I'd rather act like a first-year than some old, tweed-wearing bloke when I'm old.

"S-s-Sirius, I'm going t-to p-pee!" Remus giggles out, face flushed with laughter. Sighing in regret, I cease my tickling, satisfying myself with just cover Remus's neck with kisses. Having him pee his trousers would, however hilarious it may sound, not be good. I'd never do something like that to Remus. James or Peter or Frank, yes. But never Remus. He deserves the best, most loving, most gentle treatment ever. And I'm happy to give it to him.

"Mhhmmmm... You're a prat, you know that Sirius?" Remus sighs in contentment, turning to let me kiss his lips instead of his neck. Either is good with me. I just nod, eyes wide open in the very picture of innocence.

He gives me a fond smile and gently shoves me, face lighting up in delight as the dinner appears on the table. Tonight I think we're having steak and steak an kidney pie, which Remus adores. He likes his steak really, really rare though. He has to get his pieces from the very middle of the steak, where the meat isn't cooked as much. A big silver platter, filled with juicy steak, appears right in front of us.

The golden goblets fill up with pumpkin juice, and downwards a little bit I can see mashed potatoes, steak and kidney pie, corn on the cob, mince pies, and other delicacies that the house elves cooked up. Remus chows down on the steak, while I grab a mince pie and some potatoes.

Really, I think Remus ate nearly the entire plate of steaks. Peter had maybe one or two, but I think Remus had four or five. I think it has to do with the full moon coming and his wolf side craving meat.

He reaches for another steak, but a fifth-year Ravenclaw slams into the table, knocking the _**silver**_ platter off the table and right onto Remus. I see his face go absolutely white, and he faints dead away, falling off the bench like a limp sack of potatoes.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the hospital wing, my whole stomach and arms burning like they're on fire.<p>

Gritting my teeth, I force open my eyes to see Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Frank, and Madame Pomfery, all hovering anxiously over me, though Sirius is doing the most anxious hovering. When Sirius sees I'm awake, he yelps excitedly and sits down hard in a chair next to the bed, grabbing my non-bandaged hand and letting out a deep sigh.

"Holy hippogriffs Rem, you scared me! That platter fell on you at dinner and you just up and fainted!" the worry in his voice is almost comical compared to his lecturing tone. I give him a weak smile, then look down at my torso, which is swathed in bandages, as are my arms. I groan in annoyance and pain and flop my head back down on the pillow, teeth ground together in frustration.

"It's okay mate." James says soothingly, laying a comforting hand on my arm.

"We now can confirm one werewolf myth we never thought about before!" Peter pipes up excitedly, his grin fading as Sirius practically snarls at him and James shoots an angry glare in his direction.

"Shut up Peter!" Lily exclaims, face indignant that Peter could be so insensitive. I smile however, laughing slightly at Peter's ignorance.

Sometimes it feels better when I'm able to laugh about my lycanthropy than have to be serious about it all the time.


	36. Summer

**AN: HI guys! What's going on? :)) My stupid house is getting worked on, and the people cut the wire for our internet, so I was without internet without 3 DAYS! IT WAS HORRIBLE!  
>HOLY POOPNUGGET thank you Anon is anonymous for pointing out my mistake on the last chapter- I can't believe I made that stupid mistake! Merr...<br>Well, thanks to Gravind Devine, TechNomaNcer28, and Anon is anonymous for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter, review, and we're almost to chapter 40! WHOOHOO!  
>-Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

"Ohh!" I hear Peter squeak, his voice two octaves higher than normal.

I raise my head from where it's resting on Sirius's stomach to stare at the pudgy boy, looking around to see if anything is the matter. Sirius and I are both sprawled in the lush grass, Sirius's legs strewn every which way, shoes off, socks off, school shirt off, white shirt opened and unbuttoned. I have my sleeves rolled up and have my shoes and socks off. Anything else, and people would be able to see my scars.

"What's up Pete?" James asks lazily from underneath the tree we're around, eyes coded as Lily plays with his hair.

"There was a break-in at Gringott's yesterday! Someone got in and stole over a million Galleons, and the Ministry think it was the Death Eaters." Peter reads from his Daily Prophet, voice quivering slightly.

Underneath me, Sirius snorts and rolls over, unceremoniously dumping me off of him and onto the grass. Disgruntled, I sit up, brushing pieces of grass of my shirt as Sirius stands up, arching his back like a cat and yawning as he leans back in a stretch.

I can see his very defined muscles, his tan skin, his strong arms...

"Remus!" James's tone is gently teasing.

"Really Moony, can you stop drooling? He's not that attractive. He's a little bit of a prat, really." James finishes, closing his eyes again as Lily continues to play with his crazy hair, her thick red hair twisted up into a bun. Sirius gives me an evil wink and flexes his arm muscles before diving to the ground again and practically tackling me.

It's my turn to squeak in surprise and I wiggle around furiously, like a fish out of water, trying to shake Sirius off of me. The heat is too much to be doing any exerting physical activity! Unfortunately, Sirius has other ideas. He playfully starts wrestling with me, easily pinning me down over and over again as my struggles just stop. With my werewolf strength, I could beat him with one hand, but I simply do not have the energy today.

Bored with my lack of reaction, the air around Sirius shimmers as he shifts into Padfoot and starts butting at me with his great black head, tongue lolling out of his mouth in some sort of doggy grin. I shove his face away with a smile, only to find a cold black nose shoved into my ear again. His warm breath blows against my hair, teasing my skin, and I giggle a little from the feeling. But when Sirius starts to playfully lick my neck, I start to crack up. I'm a very ticklish person, and it's very bad for me because Sirius is merciless.

When I'm laughing so hard I'm crying and begging him between gasps of air to stop, he morphs back into being Sirius, laughing along with me as we roll around in the grass, arms locked around each other.

I like days like this, where we can just relax and enjoy ourselves for a while. I love summer.


	37. Anything for You

**AN: Hi again. I have two more chapters I wrote but couldn't post because I ha no internet, so I'm just putting them up today.  
>Review and enjoy!<br>With much love,  
>Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anything For You<strong>

"Mmmm..." Sirius sighs, huffing onto my hair as I lean against him, intently reading a charms book that James requested I look into. I don't know what the boy's planning, but I can guarantee it's not something good. But because James is my best mate, I'm reading it anyway, even if it will come back to bite me in the butt later.

Sirius and I are leaning against a wall in the corridor leading out into the courtyard, shaded from the bright sun by the cool stone walls. His arms are wrapped loosely around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder as he reads the book while I do.

I pat his hands like one would pat a good dog, ignoring the annoyed growl that I get from my boyfriend. He really is a good dog.

I lean my head back, brushing my lips under his jaw as I close my eyes, just enjoying the quite peacefulness of this moment with Sirius. A moment, which, no surprise, has to be ruined by someone who comes careening down the corridor and smacks right into us, sending my flying and knocking Sirius against the wall.

I hit the ground hard and lay there, flat on my back, trying to catch my breath as I stare into a pair of surprised black eyes. I groan inwardly as I notice who's on top of me-Severus Snape. Sirius hates Snape and Snape hates me, causing Sirius to dislike him more. Every time they are near each other, something happens, usually resulting in a trip to the hospital wing to remove tails from Sirius or cut off hair sprouting from his ears.

Severus's face twists in disgust and he shoves himself off of me, wiping his hands on his clothes as if he touched something vile. I don't know why Severus started hating me. We were never really friends, but we got along well before Sirius and I started dating. It was the summer before fifth year when we started, and in fifth-year was when Severus found out I was a werewolf. I can understand hating me for the werewolf factor, but I never knew what I did to the boy by going out with Sirius.

Sirius let's out a growl of anger, carefully pulling me to my feet, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand tenderly, then wheeling around to face Severus.

"Hello, Snivelly." he says, voice sugar-sweet and laced with venom, eyes narrowing into vicious-looking grey slits. I'm frozen in place where Sirius pulled me up, watching this exchange with wide eyes. Severus's eyes grow clouded, filling with some unknown emotion that looks strangely like, anguish? Why would he be upset that Sirius is mad? Sirius takes a step forward just as Severus takes a step back, face rearranging into a cold mask.

"What were you doing, Snivellus? why don't you watch where you going and not knock into Remus? What's your problem?" Sirius spits acidly, the two boys circling around each other menacingly. Severus draws his head up haughtily, trying to seem indifferent.

"Maybe a filthy dark creature shouldn't be taking up hallways that are meant for normal students. Hmm Black? You could do so much better than... That." his glittering black gaze looks me up and down, lips curving into a sneer. Sirius nearly snarls in anger, hands clenching into tight fists as he throws himself at Severus, completely forgetting the fact that he's a wizard and can use a wand instead of fighting like a Muggle. The two of the them go at it, punching at each other and grappling while I just stand, frozen with shock for a minute.

Coming to my senses, I yell "Sirius, stop!", but the words come out shrilly and don't have the effect I want. Instead of trying to convince Sirius to stop, I just reach into the mass of writhing bodies and grab onto the collar of Sirius's robes, using my brute strength to yank him out of the fight with Severus.

I wrap both arms around him, restraining him from launching himself at the Slytherin again. His lip is busted open and bleeding, one eyes starting to swell up black and blue, but the rest of him looks unharmed. Severus unfortunately, as he scurries back on his butt, can not say the same. His whole cheek looks swollen, both eyes ringed with black, nose crooked and spewing blood. Sirius can pack quite a punch.

"I'll kill you, you greasy little bastard!" Sirius shouts, struggling against my vice-like arms, voice emanating hatred towards the other black-haired boy. Severus blanches at the murderous look on Sirius's face and wisely decides to scramble away, running pell-mell down the hallway, robes flying every-which-way.

When he's finally out of sight, I think it's okay to release Sirius, and I automatically start checking him for any other wounds. My fingers gently skim the bruise that's forming above his eye and I give my crazily impulsive boyfriend a hug.

"Thanks, Padfoot." I say, kissing him softly on the cheek. Thanks to Sirius, nothing Snape says bothers me any more because of Sirius's lovely encouragement and support.

"Anytime babe." He answers me, sounding more composed now, poking at his lip as he says "Anytime, anywhere. Anything for you."


	38. Breaking Point

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm back! Okay, I have some very good news. I finished chapter 39, which I'm posting today, and chapter 40 will hopefully be up tomorrow! :DDDDD (The suspense is growing!) If you want, guess what chapter 40 is about- the winner (or person closest to it) will get a treat!  
>Thanks TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103- you two are my life!<br>Enjoy, review, an Happy late St. Patrick's Day! :D  
>Love, (I'm not Irish one bit)<br>-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

I hold Remus's thin hand securely in mine as my boyfriend sleeps fitfully, a sheen on sweat covering his face, eyebrows furrowed in pain. The full moon is in a day, and it seems to be having an intense pull on Remus this time. He's been lifeless and sick for almost a week, weak and feverish. I'm sitting beside him tonight, wanting to be awake if he wakes up in the middle of the night crying out for a glass of water or woken by some terrible nightmare from his fevered brain.

I coast my fingertips lightly over his hand, shuddering slightly as I can feel every bone, every knuckle, and every tendon, straight through his almost-translucent skin. A ring from his mother jangles loosely on his ring finger underneath a ring I gave him when we first started dating. They both can slide right over his knuckle and off his finger because his fingers are so twig thin, the skin covering them as soft as a baby's.

Skin that looks too thin and pale for the sun, let alone a transformation into a werewolf every month.

His thin hands lead up to bony, tiny wrists, slender arms, and elbows where I can see all of his joints. Much too tiny to be a werewolf's arms...

His eyes wearily open, breath coming out of his chest in a single short huff.

I'm immediately by his face, one hand tenderly slipping under his face to cup his cheek, the other stroking his sweaty hair while I but my lip with anxiety. What is happening to Rem?

He tries to manage a small smile, which turns into a grimace.

"Sirius..." his voice is barely above a whisper

"I need to go to the bathroom."

I smile slightly, then wrap my arm around his shoulders, helping him sit up. Carefully, I get him out of the bed, supporting nearly all of his weight as we walk to the bathroom. He shivers violently, even under the two nightshirts, one tee-shirt, and two sweaters that he's wearing. Poor Rem...

We stop at the toilet, and I gently hold onto him to keep him standing as I look away to let him do his business.

When he's finished, he turns around and rests his head on my shoulder with a shaky sigh, face pressed against my neck. When I put my arms around his back, I can feel his shoulder-blades, sticking out of his back, and all his ribs, even through all the layers he's wearing.

"Remus..." my soft whisper is pained as I lift up his face to stare into his tired golden eyes.

"Remus, you're skin and bones. What's going on?" I hadn't noticed he lost so much weight until now, but now I can see it clearly. His face is gaunt but still more beautiful than anyone in the world to me, cheekbones hollow, dark circles underneath both eyes, collarbones sticking out of his neck. The sweaters seem to just hang on his bony frame.

His eyes fill up with tears, and I kneel down, holding onto him so I can look in his eyes.

"Remmy?" my voice is filled with the agony of making Remus cry. How could I do something like that? Remus should never cry. He should never, ever be upset, and now I just upset him. He doesn't deserve to ever be upset. He should be trated like a sodding prince- he deserves no less. I'm so bloody stupid!

"Sirius, I can't take it anymore. I just can't do this any longer." his voice is choked, frail shoulders hunched over into himself like he's trying to make himself smaller.

He can't take being a werewolf any more. It's not uncommon for werewolves to do that- sometimes they just become so incapacitated by their disease that they just waste away, unable to keep up with it any longer. That's looks like what's happening with Remus, and it's only been a week! I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to him, and dammit, I won't!

My eyes are probably steely grey when I look at him again, but all my anger crumbles as I truly look at my Remus.

He looks much, much too delicate to be turning into a werewolf every month. Everything about him just screams "BREAKABLE!". His whole body looks like just a puff of wind would blow him over, and his figure is so slim and frail, like parchment over glass. He's the person me and James always protect, always shield from everything, simply because he's Remus. Causing someone as gentle as him misery or worry is just inexcusable. We both, me especially, would gladly walk through fire for Remus, so that he wouldn't have to himself. Even Lily tries to protect him; she worries about him constantly because of his condition and because of his sickliness and thinness. He's so fragile, so delicate... How could someone like him ever be forced into being a lycanthrope? How could you hurt someone as breakable and sweet and just plain good as Remus? It's not right.

I'd do anything, anything in this world and beyond to take the curse of lycanthropy off of Rem. I'd take it myself, take it willingly, just if it'd mean he wouldn't have to suffer through it anymore. If Remus would allow it, I'd stay by his side in human form every full moon, trying to comfort him and keep him from hurting himself. I'd let him bite me, just so that the next morning, he wouldn't be hurting anymore. Even though I can stay by his side as Padfoot, I know that it doesn't bring the wolf as much relief as if I was there in human form, because the human part of Remus during full moons remembers me, remembers that he trusts me and loves me and needs me.

It rips me apart every time I see Remus in so much pain, knowing there's nothing I can do to keep the pain from happening or take it away in any way.

"Rem, don't say that." my voice is choked now.

"You'll always have me here. Don't say things like that. You're strong, you can do it."

But as I stare at him, he seems the furthest thing from strong I've ever seen. His head is hanging over, and he looks utterly defeated. This can't happen to Remus!

"Baby..." I murmur, standing up and opening my arms, allowing him to bury himself in them. I rub his back soothingly, ignoring the feel of every vertebra on his spine and his chicken-wing like shoulder blades.

Everybody has a breaking point, and I'm glad I'm here to protect Remus from his.


	39. Full Moon

**AN: Hi again! Chapter 39- WHOOOT WHOOOT! I might post chapter 40 tonight- I'm really excited about it! This chapter is probably one of my favories, just because I just really like the way I wrote it. It's so simple, yet so complex... He he I'm really tired right now...  
>Enjoy, please review, and I'll either see you laer today or tomorrow! :D<br>Much love,  
><strong>**Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Moon<strong>

A pale and thin boy, naked and uncomfortably exposed to the cold air around him, lays on the floor of a dilapidated shack, body shivering wildly as he wraps his arms around himself, mentally preparing himself for what is about to come.

A black dog whines softly from the corner of the room, tail tucked between its legs, ears folded back in anxiety. It thrusts forward, like it wants to run to the boy, but is stopped by a majestic stag, which bars its way with one strong leg, snorting in anger. The dog whimpers and shuffles back to at the boy with misery in its eyes. A fat gray rat runs up the stags back to sit on the stags antlers, squeaking in terror as the boy on the floor starts to convulse, chest heaving up and down as sharp breaths leave the bony body.

The boy rolls over on his side, knees curled to his chest, fingers digging deep into golden hair as he squeezes his eyes shut. The black dog watches the sun finally dip below the horizon, and all hell breaks loose.

The boy flips back over onto his back, fingers curving into claws as he gouges the wood, back arching into a sick-looking semi-circle off the ground as he lets out a bone-chilling shriek of agony. The piercing shriek is followed by another scream, a scream so full of inhumane human suffering that the dog wants to cover it's ears with it's paws. The boy screams again, this time the scream being cut of by a horrible sounding screeching as the dog watches all the bones in the boys chest and arms break one by one, elongating, growing stronger, and spouting coarse tawny hair. Instead of screaming, the boy howls, but it's a human-like howling of utter agony as the leg bones shatter and lengthen, feet becoming paws, claws ripping out of soft pink skin. With one final crack that sounds like a gunshot, the boys hips break, causing another intense high scream of pain, cut of by a garbled shriek as the boy chokes up blood, wicked canine teeth ripping through small gums and snapping hungrily at the air. His face and neck sprout fur as well, curving into a long, regal-looking muzzle.

With a final shudder, the great wolf lies still, the fur around it's mouth matted with blood.

The black dog breaks away from the stag to run over to the huge animal. They touch noses, and the black dog, which is even bigger than the wolf, licks the wolf gently on the head, like a mother dog would do to her pups. The two canines begin to romp, rolling around on the very same floor where the boy had lain in agony just moments before, playfully snapping at each other with gentle love nips, plumed tails waving frantically, occasionally letting out low yips of excitement.

The stag folds its legs under it gracefully, sinking to the ground to watch the wolf and the dog play, the rat still perched on its antlers. The dog pulls away from the play-fight, rump raised and waggling in the air, tongue lolling out of it's face in the very picture of dog joy. The wolf does the same, but then flattens itself onto the ground, shuffling forward to touch the dogs nose from where the dog is standing. The dog is the alpha male- it's bigger and more in control than the wolf is.

The animals continue like that for the rest of the night until sunrise, play-fighting, gleefully running around the shack, but sometimes snapping at each other in real anger.

When dawn comes, the wolf freezes in place and throws back its head to howl, a hoarse, pain-filled howl that rips its way out of a throat that's rapidly going from canine to human. The wolf spasms as it's limbs shorten and the fur seems to retract, leaving only smooth, pale-as-the-moon skin. Human teeth replace the wolf ones, and the boy, a human once more, slumps back down onto the floor, completely passed out cold.

The dog whimpers and curls itself around the limp form of the boy, thick tail wrapping around the boy's stomach, face resting on the boys chest. The dog keeps watch until it senses another person coming, where it let's out a muffled bark, warning the stag and the rat that there is someone approaching the shack. The other two animals quickly leave, and the dog can hear the stag's sharp hooves clicking on the steps on the way out of the shack.

The dog gives the boy one more gentle lick on the cheek then follows the stag out, turning around to whimper softly toward the before it turns around and bounds down the stairs, its soft paw-prints just barely fading away when the door to the room the boy in is opens, and a nurse walks in.


	40. Will You?

**AN: CHAPTER FORTY! YAYYYYYYYYY!  
>Omgg I really can't believe that I've written forty chapters for this story! (granted, they were short chapters, but let's ignore that fact for a while :D)<br>Chapter 40 is now here- bask in the glory of Remus and Sirius, love Remus and Sirius, do whatever your heart desires with Remus and Sirius. Just remember, Sirius is my bitch. He lives in my closet and I only allow him out to see Remus.  
>Anywhoo, thanks SO SO SO SO SOOOO much to TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103- your unwavering support has kept this story going! In thanks to you two, this chapter is dedicated to you. Do whatever you wish with it, (just like what you're doing with Remus and Sirius), and this chapter is officially yours. <strong>

**TechNomaNcer28 AND BlakeLovesPeace103 OWN THIS CHAPTER!**

I just wanted to thank anyone who's read and?or reviewed this story- your support is mucho appriciated!  
>I love you all so F-ING much, enjoy chapter 40, review, and I'll see you soon!<br>With Love From The Bottom Of My Heart,  
>Alex (andd Remus and Sirius!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will You?<strong>

**"It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you."<strong>

I leap up at the minute the clock chimes, eager to get out of History of Magic and into the weekend. I glance over to Remus, and my stomach churns in anticipation of what I plan to do tonight. Keeping a calm face, I go over to help him with his books, giving him a quick kiss as I bend over to pick some up.

His gentle smile warms my heart. I don't have words for how much I love Remus. I can't describe how he completes me, or makes me feel whole, or how I'd do anything he'd ask me to do. I just can't put it into words.

My palms feel really sweaty as I start thinking about "The Plan" (as James so helpfully named it), and I wipe them on the pants, trying to make Remus not suspect anything. Luckily for me, he's got his nose buried in a book. All I need to do is take his hand and pull him after me- his face remains in the book the entire trip to the Great Hall.

The minute I see James and Peter eagerly waiting for me at the table, my heart jumps into my chest again.

The box I have in my pocket seems to be burning a hole in my pants, and I anxiously glance down to make sure Remus doesn't see anything. Thankfully, he still has that stupid book. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sit down next to James, pushing Remus down onto the bench next to me.

James gives me a giddy smile, looking about as excited as me for "The Plan." My hand closes over the velour box in my pocket, my stomach twisting into knots again. Anyone would be as nervous as me if they were going to propose tonight, right?

I have made up my mind, since we only have two weeks to graduation, that I am going to propose to Remus now. I want to have my huge wedding planned out by Andromeda for over the summer, and the only way that's going to happen is if I propose now. James plans on asking Lily tonight as well, but not publicly like I plan to do for Remus.

The ring I got is beautiful- it isn't too gay, and it isn't too manish. It's a solid gold band- I would've gotten silver, except it burns Remus's skin- inscribed over and over again on the outside with the words "Remus and Sirius" entwined, and the inside it says "Forever." in curly calligraphy with a moon and a star on either side. I think Remus will like it.

I plan to propose right after dinner in the common room, where everyone is watching. It will give me more comfort knowing how many people are here. I can barely eat any of my dinner. I keep sneaking sidelong glances at Remus, always blushing and grinning furiously after I realize that after a few hours, he could be mine. He already is mine, but he'll be mine in the legal sense of the word in just a few short minutes.

He notices my excited squirming and kisses me on the tip of my nose, causing a hearty blush to spread across my cheeks. He gives me a satisfied little smile, reaching under the table to find my hand and entwine his thin fingers within mine. James meets my eyes and grins, giving me a subtle thumbs up. I flip the prat off and stand up, pulling Remus up with me.

The butterflies in my stomach get even worse now that I know I'm heading upstairs to propose to Remus.

Propose to Remus.

Once I think the words, most of my nerves cease. It shouldn't be something I'm nervous about- I'm proposing to the person I love most in the entire world. Filled with happiness to the extent where I feel like a bubble, I nearly drag Remus out of the Great Hall, heart pounding in my chest as we climb the staircase to the common room.

Remus is staring at me quizzically as I hold open the portrait for him, but his puzzled expression is so adorable that it only causes my cheeks to flare up more. I pull Remus over to the red and gold couch by the cold fireplace and sit down, letting him rest his head on my shoulder as I anxiously look towards the portrait for James and Peter. I'm not doing this until James gets here.

I huff out air through my nose, running my fingers lazily through Remus's hair to calm myself down. It doesn't work. I'm still as jumpy as a nervous hippogriff. Remus gets up to go help Lily with homework, and out of the corner of my eye, I see James burst through the portrait.

It's time.

"Remus!" I blurt out, waiting for him to turn around before getting down on one knee, feeling the eyes of almost all of Gryffindor house on me. His eyes grow huge when I pull out the little velour box, and I think they're tearing up a little as well. I know mine are. I clear my throat and take a deep breath, sterling myself for what I'm about to do.

"Remus John Lupin." I'm surprised by how calm my voice sounds.

"I love you, and I promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" I open up the little box towards him, and stand up, holding it out. Remus's hand is over his mouth, eyes brimming with tears.

Before I can ask him if he's okay, he launches himself at me, knocking the ring out of my hands as he leaps into my arms, arms wrapping around my neck and legs wrapping tightly around my waist as he crushes his mouth to mine, hands moving from my neck to thrust themselves through my hair.

The whole common room bursts into applause and cheers, some people wolf-whistling and others yelling "Go Sirius!" I wrap my arms around Remus, keeping him pressed up to me.

Our kisses are feverish and full of passion, mixed with both of our tears of joy. I stagger around and smack into the wall, sliding down with Remus still snaked around me. I reach up to cradle his tear-streaked face as he gives me a huge grin, legs still wrapped around my waist. bringing his face down to mine, I give him a steamy kiss, which ends as a soft, sweet "I love you."

"Get a room, you guys!" I hear James yell from somewhere around the common room, but his voice sounds just as tearful as Remus and I are.

Get a room?

So we did.


	41. Stars

**AN: BONJOUR MON AMIES! How's everyone doing? Chapter 41 BIZNATCHEZZZ! Ha ha so whats up?  
>Thanks to my ever-faithful, precious, most ABSOLUTELY FAVRITEST reviewers, TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103- I love you more than life itself.<br>Enjoy this chapter, review, send some cyber-love to me! :D  
>Teach Me How To Dougie,<br>Alexxx  
>XOXOXO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stars<strong>

"C'mon Rem! Only a few more steps!"

I call down the steps to Remus, my voice filled with nearly giddy excitement. We're going up to watch the stars tonight, just me and Remus, and it's the first evening where Remus is truly my fiancé. My fiancé!

My Remus is my fiancé.

It still thrills and surprises me every time I think about it. How did I ever get so lucky as to end up with Remus?

I shift the blankets and pillows I'm carrying into my other arm to wait for Remus, who's taking the steps up to the astronomy tower as slow as humanely possible, an Astromony book clutched in his fist. I really need to work on his book obsession. The first step towards recovery is admitting you have a problem...

I hear his slow steps rounding a bend in the curving staircase, and his lovely figure emerges, bundled up in a thick jumper, book right in front of his eyes. Ei made sure to bring up extra blankets, because I know he gets very chilly easily. He peeks over the top of the book to give me an adorable little smile, eyes glowing with love. We're both floating on cloud 9 from the proposal yesterday. I still can't believe it!

I take his hand and walk up the last ten steps out onto the open tower, the stars shimmering and blinking above us. Remus gasps and stares in wonder at the night sky, eyes alight with joy. He loves the sky, and so do I. I've always loved it, because my name is Sirius, my fathers name was Orion, my cousin is Andromeda, my other cousin is Bellatrix, my brothers name is Regulus...

We are children of the stars.

Remus is a child of the moon.

I stare up into the sky for a couple of minutes with him, just basking in the beauty of the twinkling lights and the fat, low moon. It casts a warm white glow over the school grounds tonight, turning everything faded and soft. Remus's face is partly in shadow from the moon, his profile silhouetted against the beautiful white sphere.

I kiss his cheek and pull him over towards the tower wall, where I can spread out the pillows and blankets and we can lay down to watch the stars. I toss out the heavy Gryffindor comforter from James's bed (Shhhh! He'll find it... Eventually...) and another wool blanket I found in a closet onto the floor, then I let Remus sit down, back cushioned by pillows. I lean back against the pillows with him, sitting back and resting my head on the wall to gaze at the stars again.

I glance over at Remus, and my heart nearly stops beating. He looks so achingly, heartbreakingly beautiful in the moonlight- long, dark eyelashes just barely skimming his cheeks, golden hair bleached with with the moon's glow, mouth tilted up in a little half-smile, skin smooth and milky as cream. I wrap an arm around his shoulders, pressed up against me as I tilt my head over to rest on his shoulder. I point one finger up, to where my namesake glitters in the Northern sky.

"That one's mine." I tell Remus, squeezing him again as he nuzzles my neck with his nose.

"Sirius, the dog star... It fits." he says, giving me an adorable little smile as he stares up at the stars again.

"Animagus form- dog. You shine out in a crowd, you have sparkling grey eyes..." I blush, pecking him on the cheek and smiling sheepishly.

"You're a big pouf, you know that?" I say fondly, brushing my nose against his cheekbone as he takes a turn to blush.  
>I could stay like this forever...<p> 


	42. Lakes

**AN: Hi peeps! Updating quick, so thanks to TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103, enjoy, review, and love!  
>Love you all,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lakes<span>**

"Cannonball!" Sirius yells as he takes a flying leap into the lake off my rock, turning a somersault in midair, landing in the water with a loud smack and splashing water all over me. I let out a loud squeal, anxiously covering my skinny body to protect myself from the water. I do glance down with a worried face, checking to make sure the complicated glamor charm James created hasn't worn off.

Him and Sirius have spent months trying to come up with a spell that will cover up my scars for a day or two so I can go around wih tee-shirts on in the summertime and go swimming with Sirius. This particular spell took over three months to figure out, but it's the best one yet. It allows me to be without a longsleeve shirt for six hours, and I can finally go swimming in the lake without wearing clothes. It's a charm that fades the scars over to my original skin tone, leaving my skin feeling tingly for the entire six hours I have it on. James still hasn't figured a way to get other people to do it, (he can't ever pronounce the name of the spell correctly outside of his head), but he's getting there.

I'm sitting on a large, flat rock that is being warmed by the sun as I try to soak up some sunlight and get tanner. It's so nice to not have to worry about covering myself up...

Sirius surfaces from under the dark water, flipping his hair wildly out of his eyes and grinning like a cat at me.

"C'mon Rem! Come in!" he yells, sucking in a mouthful of water and squirting it at me. I sigh and stand up, carefully walking over to the edge of the rock and peering into the water cautiously. Before I can decide whether or not to to go in, James jumps onto my rock and shoves me in, causing me to shriek and fall right on top of Sirius.

My head submerges under the freezing water and I come up for air sputtering, gasping, spitting out water, and latched onto Sirius, my frantic struggles nearly pushing him completely under the water.

"James, you bloody wanker!" I yell after I've let go of him and made sure he's alright. He's laughing too hard to complain about anything. I tread water, my mind conjouring up delightful fantasies which all involve me happily drowning James, the GIT.

He merely grins at me and sprints away to Lily, shoulders shaking in laughter.

I swim back over to my fiance- MY FIANCE! My Sirius.  
>He sinks underwater, eyebrows wiggling widly and creepily over his face before he goes under the water.<br>Ugh. How is it possible for someone I love so much can make me feel so dirty?

He pops up like a cork again, grinning and dripping water as he swims over to me, capturing my lips with his in a sloppy, lake-tasting kiss.

"Ergh.." I grunt, waggling my tounge out of my mouth and trying to get the taste of lake out of my mouth.

"You... Oh I can't." I smile fondly at him and reach out to kiss him again, not even caring if he tastes of lake.

(Urgh.)


	43. A Day in the Life

**AN: Hii guys! Sorry, it's gonna be a pretty slow week. I have softball tryouts for my school, so, yeah. I'll try to get a couple posted though. :)  
>This is told in journal entires of Sirius's, and it's modeled after the "Very Secret Diaries." ENJOY!<br>Reviews are love. GIVE ME SOME LOVE!  
>Love,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in The Life Of One Sirius Black<strong>

6:45 AM

Woke up. Rolled off bed. Remus laughed, and promptly fell back asleep. Git.

7:00 AM

Took shower. Kreacher turned off all hot water CONVENIENTLY right before I got in. Git.

8:15 AM

Made coffee. Ate toast. Smeared butter all over portrait of mum. Felt really good. Let's see Kreacher try to clean THAT one up.

8:30 AM

Brought coffee upstairs, along with chocolate for Remus. Stupid prat still asleep. He does look so cute when he sleeps... Must not think about Remus's cuteness! Must wake Remus up! Or I could let him sleep for just a little while longer...

9:00 AM

Bollocks. Fell asleep with Remus again. Tricky little bugger! Coffee is now ice cold, Kreacher took the chocolate, and my face has lines on it from pillow. Damn. Hate pillows.

9:15 AM

Got up again. Brushed teeth. Went back into bedroom. Found old muggle camera! Started taking pictures of Remus while asleep. Will use them as blackmail later...

9:30 AM

Woke Remus up after jumped on bed to take picture. Remus very unhappy. Growled for a couple of minutes then hid under blanket. Git.

9:45 AM

Remus wanted to kill me after I dragged him out of bed. Laid head on kitchen table and wanted to fall asleep again. Made him eat chocolate. Now very hyper. Bad move Sirius, bad move.

10:00 AM

Hungry again. Made eggs. Burned tongue. Remus took a picture of me and laughed. Git.

10:15 AM

Remus tried to read book. I had other ideas. Changed into Padfoot and sat on lap. Had very good effect, considering Padfoot twice the size of Remus. Finally, stopped struggling and petted my ears. Doggy heaven.

10:45 AM

James flooed. Wants us over for dinner tonight. I said sure. We're going over at six. Lily always makes good food. Remus happy. Lily makes him chocolate cake.

11:00 AM

Tickle-fight with Remus ensued after I licked him. I won. Very pleased. Remus went off to kitchen to eat chocolate and sulk. Had to go comfort him. Instead, got face full of flour. Food-fight then began. Sadly, Remus won. Kreacher was on his side, lucky bloke. Gave Remus sloppy kiss with chocolate all over my face afterwards. Got slapped. Very satisfying.

11:30 AM

Took another shower. Very nice, since hair smelled of strawberries. Remus also smelled of strawberries. Delicious.

11:45 AM

Decided to paint a picture. Aimed at drawing a hippogriff, but turned out more like a monkey. Ergh.

12:00 PM

Abandoned awful hippogriff-monkey picture. Remus reading again. Decided to leave him be and go play piano. Very happy, as I am composing new song for Remus. Played random songs for almost an hour. Love the piano.

1:00 PM

Hungry. Got Remus to make lunch. Sandwiches were yummy. Remus very good cook. Not as good as Lily, though. Kissed Remus as thank you. Turned into lovely snog. Love Remus.

1:45 PM

Chess tournament! Whooped Remus's skinny arse in wizard chess. My skills are unmatched by anyone. Rem is just jealous.

2:00 PM

Turned into Padfoot and ran around house, barking as loudly as possible. Felt incredibly stress-free afterwards. Pissed off Kreacher and picture of mum. Made Remus laugh. Very happy.

2:30 PM

Bored. Very bored. Took stroll around park with Remus. Got several compliments on how we are perfect together. Satisfying.

3:00 PM

Pushed Remus on swings in park. Looked like twtwo overgrown babies. Very amusing. Rem likes the swings. Then proceeds to go on every piece of playground equipment they had.

3:30 PM

Ran around park again as Padfoot, chased pigeons. Squirrel! Hate squirrels. Remus scratched my stomach. LOOVE!

4:00 PM

Went into little muggle town to go food shopping. Remus mortified since I didn't know what nearly all the things were. Muggles looking at us oddly. Thought I was strange. Remus said "You can't blame them." Git.

4:30 PM

Went home. Bored again. Decided to surprise James and Lily by throwing things into their fireplace via Floo. War then started between me and James. Lamps, bread, even Lily's shoes were thrown. Incredibly happy. Remus, not so happy. Thought it was funny when I got a face full of mayonnaise, though. Him and James both suck.

4:45 PM

Took third shower of the day. Beginning to get sick of strawberries. Decided instead of showering, was going to take bath. Set up whole army of little figures transfigured out of soap and fought huge battle. Remus said I have issues. I said bugger off.

5:00 PM

Watched Muggle fellyvision with Remus. Honestly, how do Muggles do it? The moving pictures are inside the box! Watched something about cowboys. Very interesting.

5:45 PM

Got dressed to go to James and Lily's. Remus tired. Tried to take nap. Failed epicly! Finally got him ready and Flooed to James's. Fell out of fireplace and smacked into James. Git.

6:15 PM

Played exploding snap with Prongs while Remus helped Lily cook. Lily very annoyed when hole was burnt into carpet. It was all James's idea...

6:30 PM

Snuck cookies out of kitchen with James when Lily's back was turned. Very satisfied. Remus caught us stuffing our faces. Told Lily. Lily said "NO DESSERT!" Remus is a party-popper.

7:00 PM

Sat down for lovely dinner of baked chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, apple pie, and asparagus. Ate everything except for asparagus. Hate asparagus. Remus in food heaven with mashed potatoes.

7:45 PM

Sat down for dessert and talk with Lily and James. Remus and I played Scrabble while Remus and James talked about the "Death Eaters" and "Voldy-something or other." Beat Remus. Very happy. Remus looked worried after talk. Cheered him up by kissing over his worry-line on his forehead and kissing all over his cheeks. Blushed furious red. Very very happy!

8:15 PM

Remus starting to drowse off, head on my shoulder, flopped all over Lily's couch. James woke him up with a couple of well-placed prods. Git.

8:30 PM

Remus now completely asleep, despite James's efforts. I'm yawning a lot, as well. Must... fight... Sleep!

9:00 PM

James Potter here! It's not even 9:15, and those two bastards are asleep! They do look pretty cute when they're sleeping.. Ehh who am I kidding. I have to draw on Sirius's face quickly, while he's like this! Love, A very evil and very happy James Potter


	44. Moving

**AN: Hi oh my goddd I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately, and I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while :( Don't worry though- Sirius and Remus's wedding is still going to happpen and everything is going to be fine and dandy!  
>Thank you to my lovely reviewers TechNomaNcer28, BlakeLovesPeace103, and Gravind Devine. I love you guys with every single (haha get it? from Mc. Donald's?) of my huge heart. :D<br>I love everyone, and hope you all review and enjoy this chapadoodle!  
>Love,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving<strong>

"Rem! Make sure you get the box with all the books in it!" Sirius shouts from up the stairs as I quickly scan the now-empty bedroom for any forgotten items.

"I have it Sirius!" I shout back, grabbing the cardboard box full of my treasured books in my arms. We're finally moving out of Grimmauld Place into the most beautiful, adorable, quaint little house by the seashore that I've ever seen. Our wedding is at the very end of August, and Sirius and I want to get moved into our new house today, which is the first of August.

Sirius found the house, and bought it instantly. He told me it was the house he always dreamed of having, and I really believe him. It's beautiful. We're right next door to James and Lily, which is so nice.

The house is two stories tall, with dark grey siding, a white trim, and two large sliding glass doors in the back of the house overlook onto the sparkling ocean. I love it. A little small, but it's just Sirius and I who live there, so it's perfectly cozy and just right for us.

"Rem, you almost ready? I want to gooo!" he whines at me as I start walking down the stairs, and I roll my eyes at him. He sounds like a petulant two-year old!

"Yes Padfoot, we can go now. I have the box." I smile fondly at his excited face as he takes the box from me so he can carry it and presses his lips to mine carefully. He always treats me like I'm the most delicate rose, like if he touches me too hard he'll break me. He hums softly and breaks the kiss, grey eyes sparkling and wide with anticipation.

I'm almost as excited as he is- I can't wait to have a house of our own!

He hops excitedly from foot to foot, looking like he's doing a very very hyped up pee-pee dance. I smile fondly at him, grabbing his elbow gently and pulling him towards the fireplace. We're going to Floo to our new house, because we had already sent all of our furniture and belongings to James's house with the Floo.

Sirius grins and yanks me into the fireplace, dropping my beloved book box (git) and pulling my face to his, joyfully pressing his lips to mine as the flames flare up around us. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting us both snog until we both fall out of James's fireplace and smack right into a messy-haired, long limbed, gangly, cursing someone.

"YOU BASTARDS!" James shouts, and he shoves Sirius off him like a sack of potatoes. I laugh and stand up, grabbing my book box as Sirius scrabbles up and takes a mad dash out of James and Lily's house, sprinting across their front yard to our new house! I flash James an apologetic smile before rushing out the door after him and running across the yard to stand beside him, the two of us both as excited as little kids in a candy store.

Sirius throws open the wooden door and throws himself inside of the house, gazing around with a look of wonder and delight on his handsome face. It's perfect.

I walk into the little hallway, painted a very light shade of blue, and stand beside my fiance, the same look of wonder on my face.

Lily must have arranged some of our furniture and got us some rugs, because in one room off to the side, there's a large stone fireplace, with a crackling fire roaring in it, a thick rug woven with all different colors covers some of the floor, our favorite loveseat is near a small window, and the walls are painted a rich cream color.

A cozy kitchen is behind the little living room, complete with rich wooden floors, wide windows, a pure white refigerator, seashell curtains, and little plaques. Right next to the kitchen are these two huge sliding glass doors that take up the entire back wall of our house. They open right up to the dunes, and just beyond that, the beach.

Sirius gives me a huge grin and tugs me to the doors, sliding one of them open and running through the dune path down onto the cool sand. He lets go of my arm and spins ina wide circle with his arms flung out, head tilted up to breathe in the fresh sea air.

"Don't you just love this Rem?" he sighs happily, falling over with a muted thump to stare up at the puffy white clouds, not even caring that he's getting sand all over himslef and into his hair.

I smile at him before lying down next to him, resting my head on my arms so at least I won't be sandy. I wiggle closer to him on the sand so we're pressed up together, and he kisses my cheek before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We lie like that for a while, just listening to the gentle crashing of the breaking waves, watching seagulls fly over head, perfectly content in our new home.


	45. Author's Note!

**AN: Just getting this out there! Pawprints of Love is going on a brief two-week hiatus. I am going to Florida (HELL YEAH!) and a computer will not be available to me! -sob-  
>I'm going to try to write a couple chapters while I'm there though, because I love you lovely people sooo much! Chapter 50 has already been written- I just need like, four more chapters! :D<br>Just wanted to tell everyone that so it is known I am not abandoning this fic, and hope everyone has a positively marvelous srping break!  
>Review Pawprints of Love and Enjoy!<br>Much love, hugs, kisses, and greetings from Florida (almost),  
>Alex<strong>


	46. Down By The Sea

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Just kidding about no computer- here's an update from FLORIDAA! WHOOHOO!  
>It is sooooo nice here... I love the sun and I'm going to get a fantabulous tan! ;)<br>Thank you TechNomanCer28, BlakeLovesPeace103, and Little Miss LBP for reviewing! I love you guys!  
>Enjoy this chapter (I have another one I'm posting- I had an 24 hour drive, so I had plenty of time in the car to write), review, and hope you're all having an amazing sporing break!<br>With MUCHO amounts of love, hugs, and kisses,  
>Alex :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Down By The Sea<span>**

I slather sunscreen onto a squirming Sirius, who writhes and whines and moans about how sunscreen is "icky, I hate it, it feels like dog drool!" Honestly, sometimes I just don't know about that boy.

We're sitting on my towel on the beach that's practically our backyard, towels, bags, snacks, and clothes strewn all over the place. Sirius is itching to go swimming, and I'm going to join him, as soon as he gets his act together and lets me put sunscreen.

I already have it smeared all over myself- my skin is very fair and I burn easily. Sirius is much tanner then me, but I don't want to take any chances of him getting burned. He fidgets impatiently as I carefully smooth out the sunscreen around his nose, and as soon as my finger lifts off his face he jumps up and sprints to the water, throwing himself into the sparkling waves with a Padfoot-like bark/laugh of happiness.

I sigh, standing up and brushing sand off of Sirius's swim trunks, the trunks I have to triple knot in the front because they're so big, and walk over to where Sirius is splashing and diving around in the water, happy as a clam. (no ocean pun intended)

I stick one foot out into the water carefully, dipping my big toe into the waves gently. The water is freezing! With a small yelp I hop away, now hesitant about going into the water. I have no idea how Sirius is swimming so happily! He grins at me from about fifteen feet out, black hair plastered onto his head and sticking up crazily in the back, grey eyes almost the exact color of the waves.

"Please Rem? You promised!" he whines, pouting out his lower lip and beckoning me in with one finger. To me, this proves how much I love this boy. I am willing to venture into freezing water for him! He better appreciate this sacrifice of my body temperature.

I stick my foot in again, but jerk away, the coldness causing my whole body to erupt into goosebumps. I back far away from the water, closing my eyes for a brief moment, steeling my nerves, then sprinting as fast as I can into the ocean. I figure the faster I get in, the easier it will be to adjust, right?

I leap in, and my head goes underwater in a big "SWOOSH!" of water. I'm knocked backwards by a huge wave, tumbling head over heels through the breaking waves and scraping against the sandy bottom. My eyes are squeezed shut tight, but a column of bubbles escapes my nose as my body is smashed onto the sea floor again. I'm starting to panic, arms flailing everywhere, trying to claw my way back to the surface. My throat is starting to hurt from holding my breath, and as another wave pushes me down, all the air leaves my lungs in a big woosh of air, bubbling around my face. Just when I think I'm going to drown, I feel an arm wrap itself securely around my middle and drag me out of the surf, where I suck in a huge gulp of air, my throat which is scraped raw from inhaling water now aching as I retch up all the saltwater.

"Easy Remus, easy..." Sirius says softly, keeping a firm hold on me as I gasp and sputter for air, probably looking like a fish of of water. (again, no ocean pun intended.)

I glance down at the water with a shudder of distaste.

"I am leaving Sirius. You can stay here, but I'm going out." I tell him, wrapping my arms around myself and shivering as I wade through the water until I reach the beach. I hear Sirius following my, and I suddenly feel awfully guilty that he's following me instead of enjoying himself in the water.

I turn around abruptly, my apology on my tongue, but before I can even get the words out a pair of warm lips meet mine, silencing me. Sirius rubs his hand on my quivering shoulder before he pulls away, smiling gently at me.

"Don't even say it Remus. Shut up because I don't want to hear it, and we'll just make a sand castle." he says, reaching down to shake out a towel that was lying on the ground and handing it to me. I shoot him a grateful smile, following him to sit in the warm sand beside our blanket.

Sirius happily smacks the sand, looking all of five years old as he makes little towers and then smashes them to the ground again. I wrap the towel around my shoulders and scoot over to Sirius, pressing my shoulder against his dripping wet but still warm bulk. He hums contently, shaking his head slightly and causing little water droplets to shower all over my shoulders and head.

"Urgh! Sirius, you bloody prat!" I squeal, struggling to get away from my fiancé. He won't let go though, and we both fall over onto the sand sideways, laughing and covered in sand.

"Mmmm..." Sirius sighs contently, running his nose up the length of my cheek softly, just barely skimming my sun-kissed skin. He kisses up my temple, rolling over so that I'm on top of him, one hand running gently up the length of my bare back, absent-mindedly tracing swirly patterns onto my shoulder blades as his other hand cradles my cheek. My hands are behind his head, fingers knotted into rapidly drying hair as I kiss his forehead.

He carefully pulls my face a little lower so he can kiss me, full lips moving with knowing ease against my own, tracing patterns that have been traced hundreds of times. I can hear nothing but the soft, faraway crashing of the surf and the whisper of of lips moving together in synchronization, chests hammering together with ragged gasps as we try to each catch our breath between kisses.

I rest my forehead against Sirius's, closing my eyes and inhaling Sirius's smell, my body quivering with the exhilaration of kissing Sirius. His sweet breath wafts up onto my face as he wraps both arms around me, pressing my body against his to try and stop my quivering and to just be close and be together.

"I... I love you Rem, you know that? I love you." he pants softly, tenderly kissing my eyelids and huffing in a deep breath. I squeeze myself to him, just so filled with love for my perfect other half.

"I love you too Sirius. More than all the sand in the world. My love is all the sand in the world, and yours is just one tiny grain." I tell him, kissing his cheek.

He laughs and sits up, still clutching me to him.

"I love you more than all the sand in the world, Rem. I love you... More all the sand in a giants's sand castle. Which by the way, we still have to make!"


	47. For the Love of Merlin

**AN: Quick update! Love you guys, review, enjoy, and peace for now!  
>Lurve,<br>Alex  
>OMFGGG I almost forgot- almost Happy Easter everyone! Cristos Aneste (I'm Greek- it means Christ has risen), spend some time with your family, and just enjoy yourself! I love you guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the Love of Merlin<strong>

I'm woken by a sobbing, sniffing, and hiccuping blob that falls on top of me, causing the bed to shake with it's sobs. Drowsy and not really completely awake yet, I sit up, rubbing my eyes with one hand and blindly feeling around the bed with the other to find the intruder. My searching fingers, overly sensitive from my werewolf curse, feel a smooth face, wet with tears, a elegant nose, run themselves over smooth, arched eyebrows, and trace lips that are open and gasping for air between cries. Sirius.

Instantly awake now that I can feel that it is Sirius that is crying, I shake my head quickly, flattening myself onto my stomach so I can peer at Sirius, one of my hands twining with his and stroking his palm soothingly. His beautiful grey eyes are closed, cheeks flushed, tears squeezing out from under lids that are shut tight.

"Sirius? Love, what's wrong?" I ask gently, slightly curious and nervous about what is making Sirius so upset. I tuck a slender finger under his chin, tilting it up so he will look me in the eyes. Bloodshot grey eyes open, a fresh wave of tears spilling over the edges.

"She let go, Rem. Why did she have to let go?" he sobs out, burying his face in the pillow again as I sit up with an annoyed huff.

"For the love of Merlin Sirius, you scared me half to death. Grow up you big pouf- it's just a movie! I don't know why I showed it to you if you're just going to cry about it for three days!" In a moment of Sirius-like impulsively, I took Sirius to see the new motion picture Titanic in the movie theatre this Saturday. **(AN: I know titanic came out way after this. Pretend it came out earlier, thanks? :D -Alex)** To my surprise, Sirius came out of the movie a blubbering mess at this girl Rose letting go of her lover, Jack, in the water after she promised to "never let go." He's been hysterical for nearly three days, just randomly breaking out into tears about how "there was room for two on that raft! Why did she let go? She promised she wouldn't! Why Remus? It's so unfair!"

One of Sirius's only slightly annoying qualities is that he has a flair for drama. He's very melodramatic, and he's been making a scene about the sodding movie all weekend! He looks up at me again, and his lower lip quivers.

"But Remus, why did she let go? She promised!" those words start a fresh round of wails, and he buries his face in my pillow. I let out an annoyed sigh and wiggle over next to him, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders and pressing my head to his, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I know Padfoot, it wasn't fair. She shouldn't have let go, yadda yadda yadda. Now, I love you to death, but I swear on Voldemort's nipples **(AN: Harry Potter Puppet Pals reference!)** that I will hex you into tomorrow if you don't shut up about this movie." He let's out a big watery sniff and snuggles up against me, hiccuping occasionally now and then, but obviously taking my threat very "Sirius"ly.

As if I could ever hurt or hex Sirius. The big moron's brain is so addled by that movie that he can't think right. Maybe it's all that inbreeding... could that cause all the Blacks to have complete emotional breakdowns when they watch sad movies? He sniffs again, hiding his face in the side of my shirt, and I can feel his body shaking slightly.

"Remus?" his voice sounds so little. I am NEVER letting him watch a sad movie ever again.

"Yes Sirius?" I respond as tenderly as I can without being sarcastic.

"You... You'd never let go, would you?" I plant a kiss onto his hair.

"Never. Never ever ever ever EVER. Don't worry Sirius, you're going to be stuck with me." With my words, his entire body relaxes and he sighs softly, just cuddling up against my side and leaving me seriously contemplating his sanity. If he can't watch Titanic without crying, how will we ever be able to watch West Side Story?


	48. Sick

**AN: Haii guys! What's going on?  
>Another update! :D I love it here- I have so much time to relax and just... well... chillax?<br>Thnak you TechNomaNcer28- I think you know how much I love you by now. :) More than any sand castle or any sand on any beach. (he he ohh Sirius...) And to answer your question about the previous chapter, West Side Story is very sad. To me, not as sad as Titanic (mostly because I hated seeing all those people dying and knowing that the ship actually sank in real life) but West Side Story is extremely sad because it's another one of those doomed love stories. It's truly a wonderful movie with amazing music- I highly suggest you see it!  
>I love you guys, hope you all review, and keep on enjoying break!<br>Ciao,  
>Alex<br>(OMFGG I got sunburned :( It doesn't hurt, but it itches like a bitch! And I didn't even get it anywhere that is reasonable! THE TOPS OF MY FREAKING FEET RE SUNBURNED! Really! WTF?)  
>Ps- Just warning everyone, this chapter contains throw up. I don't know if anyone is terrified of it like I am, but I am just warning y'all. Nothing really gross, because my stomach would'nt be able to handle it. Vomit is my absolute worst fear in the entire universe. I am absoluetly 100% TERRIFIED of it. Uggh.<br>So, just warning you. Nighty night everybody!  
>PPS: HOLY F**K ALMOST 50 CHAPTERS! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

I push sweaty, damp hair off of Remus's feverish brow and kiss his forehead softly, feeling the heat from his head radiate onto my lips. He moans and pulls away from me, slumping over onto the toilet bowl, his clammy cheek resting on the cool seat, arms clenched around his stomach.

Ignoring the smell of vomit on his breath, I stroke his hair and hand him a cup of Listerine, which he promptly smells and pulls himself up to throw-up into the toilet again.

My stomach clenches and rolls at the sight and smell of vomit, but I comfort myself in knowing I have a stronger stomach then James. He would've been throwing up all over the place just thinking about getting sick like this.

Remus finishes and I wipe his mouth with my sleeve, handing him a cup of water. He gulps some down and swishes it around in his mouth, spitting it into the disgusting toilet water.

We're sprawled in our small bathroom, Remus and I, Remus splayed out all over the floor, head now resting in my lap, and I'm sitting against the wall, gently stroking his hair and massaging his scalp. He's been up since eleven, throwing up repeatedly every hour or thirty minutes. I think it's about one in the morning, and he clearly isn't finished, since his face is still beaded with sweat, tinged green, and he's shaking uncontrollably. I flick my wand and the toilet flushes, cleaning the toilet water out for Remus's next attack. I murmur soft words of comfort to him as I lean my head back and close my eyes, still continuing massaging his scalp.

Twenty minutes of sleep can't hurt...

"S-Sirius!" I hear Remus whisper, and there's a hand pushing at my arm. I jolt awake, shaking my head quickly as I stare around wildly.

Remus is sitting in front of me, the front of his shirt covered in his own sick, golden eyes liquid with misery and discomfort. He looks so exhausted, and I curse Lily for getting the stomach flu. Why did she have to pass it on to Remus? Couldn't she have given it to James instead? It also would have been hysterical to watch James freak out... His worst fear is vomiting, and it's quite fun to tease him. Just pretend to wretch and he goes all sickly green. Almost the same color Remus is right now.

"Aww Rem... It's okay, c'mere..." I take Remus into my arms, even though he is covered in throw-up and smells something vile. I just press him to me gently, kissing his chin and his ear while he shakes against my chest, the chills from his fever not out of bis system yet. His hands are wrapped around my neck tightly, face hidden in my hair, throat constricting over and over again with a gag reflex.

I can feel his stomach muscles jerk against me, but I'm not fast enough to get him to the toilet, and I get a shirt full of Remus's sick, which has stopped being solid sick and is now mostly bile and some nasty clearish fluid. His eyes fill up with tears as he visibly sways in front of me, hands coming up to clench my arms for balance.

"Sirius!" he nearly wails, taking one look at our shirts and curling his lip up in disgust. I feel horrible for him, partly because I hate seeing him in any kind of pain, and partly because I know how awful everything must be smelling to him. Because of his werewolf senses, he has a better sense of smell than anyone, and if it smells this bad to me, it must be comepletly overpowering for him. His expression becomes upset once more as he looks at me, lip quivering and sniffling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I could reach the toilet! Sirius, I'm so sorry!" he cries, and I take my wand in my hand again, mechanically removing all the throw up from our clothes before I scoot closer to Remus, wrapping both my arms around him and pressing our heads together, tilting his chin up so I can look into his eyes.

"Baby, it's okay. Remus, it's fine. You don't feel good, it's not your fault. Trust me, it's fine." I reassure him, crooking my neck up to kiss his forehead again.

He just whimpers and face-plants into my lap, golden head burying itself between my knees. I just rub his back and smooth his hair out, hoping that whatever Remus caught will be over soon. I hate to see him so sick.


	49. Terror

**AN: Herro again! How's everyone doing? Life's great. :)  
>yes, a new chapter is up! OMG Chapter 50 is written (it has been for a while), and I'm just editing it- it shoulde be up tomorrow. HOLY CRAPP AMOST 50 FREAKIN' CHAPTERS! :D I'm so excited... :)<br>Enjoy this one- Sirius gets a little angsty towards the end, but who doesn't love Sirius angst? :3  
>Thank you TechNomaNcer28, and Amanda who reviewed! Love you all!<br>Lurve,  
>Alexx<br>XOXO  
>PS- This is the longest drabble (beside Chapter 50) that I've ever written. It's more like an actual chapter... Oh well. ENJOY!<br>PPS- Amanda, thank you soooooo much for your tip about vinegar for a sunburn! I've now stopped itching, and I LOVE YOU! This drabbble is now dedicated to you and your wonderful sunburn tips :) YAY!  
>PPPS- OMFG 40,000 words! :D<br>PPPPS- Over 7,000 people have read this story! THAT'S A BIG NUMBER! Lmaooo I love you guys :) You make my life*hugs everyone who's ever read or reviewed this story* and btw... I'm almost up to 69 reviews... (hehehhehe) excpect a VERY special drabble when that comes around... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Terror<strong>

A loud, sharp rapping on my front door causes me to stop pouring tea into cups and to glance out of the kitchen, wondering whoever could be at my front door at eight in the morning. It's not Lily or James, because they are crashed here at the moment, James curled like a puppy with Remus on the floor, Lily sleeping on our couch above them, one hand dangling off the couch to rest on Remus's arm protectively.

It was the full moon last night, and Remus's first one in our new house. To put it nicely, it was hell. Even with me and James there to control him, The wolf was crazed and tore Remus to ribbons. The basement is completely trashed, and Remus smashed himself into one of the walls, creating a huge, wolf-shaped dent and dislocating his shoulder.

He passed out immediately after the change, leaving Lily and me to bandage him and clean him up. He was a right mess, and Lily was debating us having to take him to St. Mungo's. But we got the bleeding stopped and got his shoulder set, so I think he'll be alright for now.

As I walk out of the kitchen, I head through the living room, stopping to smile at my friends and fiancé. I bend over and run a cooling hand over Remus's feverish brow, gently brushing the backs of my fingers over one fever-red cheek. He gets a bad fever with aches and chills for a couple days after transformations, and now is no exception. James mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and wraps an arm tighter around Remus, causing Remus to bury his nose deeper into the pillows I took off our bed, flushed face contrasting starkly with the whiteness of the pillows, though they are spotted with blood droplets from his injuries.

The mystery person at our door wraps harder, the knock somehow seeming angrier. Growling under my breath about people having no manners, I stalk through the short hallway to the door, throwing it open in annoyance. I scare the person who's standing on my doorstop half to death, and they jerk back, one hand clutching their heart. It's a rather short, beefy man around fifty years of age, a deep scowl on his face, with small, dark, shifty little eyes that I immediately distrust.

His scowl, if possible, deepens as he glares at me. Instantly on guard, I fold my arms over my chest, staring down at this intruder who invaded my privacy.

"You're new here?" he asks sharply, eyeing my house with suspicion.

I give him a curt nod, not sure exactly what he wants from me.

"Was anything... Suspicious going on here last night? Screams? Shouts? _Howls?"_ The blood in my face empties when I sense what he's alluding to.

We must have forgotten to cast a soundproof charm on the basement last night! Everyone must have heard Remus! I try to regain my composure quickly, but the man sees right through it.

"It's true! Is it you? Who is it? I have a right to know what I'm living near!" he nearly spits, backing away ever so slightly, fear written all over his pudgy face. I'm prepared to snarl out a vicious response, but a little sniffle stops me in my tracks.

"Si...Sirius? Who is it?" Remus whispers, chapped lips opening wide into a yawn as he shuffles down the hallway to me, eyes bleary and staring around dazedly, golden hair sticking up every which way, fragile shoulders shaking with fever and the chilly morning air.

"Nothing love, just go back to sleep. I'll be back in a minute." I say softly, hoping he'll listen to me and just go, but he doesn't. He comes over to stand just a little bit behind me, freezing fingers threading themselves through mine for security and comfort. He's so adorable that my heart clenches up and I just want to hug him and not let go, but I go completely white as I take him in.

His night shirt is off, probably because he got too hot sleeping with his fever and all. But it's what's under the night shirt that condemns him. His thin chest is wrapped with bandages, vivid bruises splotching all over his pale skin, scrapes and more bandages leading up his arms.

When he sees the man his eyes go wide, the golden color only some werewolves have shrinking to little pinpricks, pupils enlarging with fear. His telltale pointed ears flick in shock, and he involuntarily pulls his lips back from his teeth, letting out a weak but still menacing growl. He shakes his head a little, snapping out of his wolf-like trance and clenching his mouth closed, but not before the man has seen his sharply pointed canine teeth, teeth no human could have.

On the inside, I groan. Of course Remus is reacting like this- the bloody full moon was just yesterday! The wolf is always hovering just under the surface before and after the full moon, and Remus reacts and acts more animal-like around this time.

The man's blotchy face goes from bright red to ghost white in a matter of seconds, a little squeak of terror escaping his throat.

"That's... That's a dark creature! That's il-illegal! Why is it here?"

Remus sways next to me, long eyelashes fluttering, and I'm worried that he's going to faint from all this exertion so soon after his transformation. I reach my arms out and catch him before he falls, positioning myself so that I'm slightly in front of him, protectively shielding him with my body.

I pat his pale cheek frantically, for the moment being the man completely erased from my mind.

"Remus? Remus! Rem, are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh, for Merlin's sake... JAMES! James, wake up!" I shout down the hallway, holding onto Remus desperately. Lily comes running down the hallway, James close behind her. She gasps and shoves me aside to glare at the man like an angry panther.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she shouts, as Remus struggles against me sluggishly, eyes still closed.

The man just stares, openmouthed, at Remus, still too scared to talk.

"How could you frighten him like that? He's ill! Why, I'm going t-" James cuts Lily off by calmly stepping in front of her and holding up his wand, murmuring "Obliviate".

The man's eyes go crossed and glazed, and he stares off into space with a distance expression. James gives him a little push, propelling him out of our yard. He walks around drunkenly, then takes off down the road, humming a little tune.

I scoop Remus up into my arms, bridal style, and he's too out of it to care or complain. I carry him into the living room, where he had previously been sleeping with James, and collapse onto the blow-up mattress Lily brought from their house. He whimpers slightly, legs stretching out to press up against mine, nuzzling at my neck until he's comfortable, face tucked into the hollow of my collar bone. I hug him tightly to me, running my hand up his back soothingly to ever-so-gently trace over new scars and bruises. He pulls his face up groggily, unfocused eyes trying to fixate themselves onto my face. He leans in for a comfort kiss, as I can tell he's still pretty disoriented and too sick to be wanting to kiss for any reason other than to simply know I'm here. He's in a child-like form of mind, not being able to think or speak clearl, and his child-like mind only remembers that he loves me and needs me, not that we're lovers.

I kiss him back tenderly, but I have to make him stop and rest. He looks at me quizzically, all the confusion and sadness of a child wrapped up in his face.

"Why? Moony like." he trails off sadly, slipping into childish two or three word sentences that sometimes happen right after the full moon, where his mind is still trying to transition from human to wolf back to human.

I just gently push his head back down to my neck, wanting him to sleep, wanting to get my Remus back from the post-moon sickness. He complies, and I feel his breath, light and quick and feather-soft against my neck, and his heartbeat, as fast and fragile as humming-bird wings against my chest.

I'm filled with rage as I lie there with my arms full of a sleeping, sick werewolf. My Moony. How could that man be cruel? How could he be so cold-hearted and narrow-minded as to want to throw Remus out of our home? How could he stand there, seeing Remus was about to collapse, and still yell abut werewolves? How could he want to hurt someone as sweet and fragile and delicate and kind as Remus? Why should he make Remus have to suffer more than he already has to durning a full moon? What right does he have?

'Every right.' A snarky little voice in the back of my head tells me. 'He's a wizard, after all. Remus is a werewolf. In the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, he has absolutely no rights at all.'

SHUT UP! I mentally yell at the voice inside my head, even though deep down, I know it's right. That's why we have to be so careful with Rem. That's why we have to make sure his secret is protected at all cost, make sure that no one will ever find out and turn on Remus simply because of a horrible accident that happened in his youth.

Remus mumbles in his sleep, squirming closer to me and clenching his hand onto my arm, searching out my hand in his sleep. I carefully take his hand, interlocking our fingers together and watching his face relax into the peacefulness of deep sleep again.

A loud thump next to me tells me that James has fallen onto the couch, and I see Lily walking up to the mattress, her quilt off her bed in her hands. She wraps it around Remus, then strokes my hair, smiling sadly at me before falling onto the couch with James.

'We have such good friends.' I think, about Remus and I. Such good people surrounding us. And I'll always have Remus, and he'll always have me. I try to get myself to relax by concentrating on the person who's crushed up to me, their reassuring smell all around me, soft hair tickling my nose, sweet face smiling an innocent smile of someone lost in a wonderful dream. The person who I love more than anything in the universe. The person I'd die to protect.

My Remus.


	50. Wedding

**AN: OMFGGGG 50 CHAPTERSS! :_D I'M SO HaipyY!  
>I love you guys- thanks for sticking through the story all the way to now. Weve definately come a long wayy! :) This drabble is the wedding- the after-party will be the next chapter, starting where this one left off.<br>Thanks TechNomaNcer28 and BlakeLovesPeace103- you are my favorite people in th entire universe :)))  
>Love you all,<br>Alex  
>*enjoy and review!*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wedding<span>**

If I thought I was nervous when I proposed to Remus, it is nothing like the nerves I feel now. My legs literally feel like they're made of jello, my heart is beating frantically, and my palms are slick with sweat. I keep reaching up to smooth out my hair, irritating Lily beyond belief.

"Sirius Black! STAND STILL! I'M NOT FINISHED!" She's putting the final touches on my tuxedo (Lily insisted Remus and I wear tuxedos instead of dress robes, and I have to agree with her-they're much more comfortable and attractive). It's dark black, with a tapered black vest underneath it that tucks in around my waist, a light grey dress shirt, silver cufflinks, black pants, and shiny, shiny SHINY black shoes.

She irritably slaps my hand away from my hair, her own nimble fingers brushing my slightly shaggy hair into a attractive hairdo. It's not too long, not too short- about the length of Remus's. She's wearing a simple black dress that is fitted down to the waist, where it flares out around her legs. She looks very pretty, red hair coiled into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, delicate pearl strands given to her by Remus and I for her birthday last year wrapped around her neck.

If Lily, the prettiest woman I know, looks beautiful, I can't imagine how beautiful Remus is going to look...

Lily licks her thumb and wipes a non-existent smudge off of my cheek, leaning back to smile and admire her work.

"I think you'll be able to pull it off, Sirius. Ohh, if only you could have seen him this morning! He was positively GUSHING!" she sighs in happiness and clasps her hands together, eyes getting all teary as she smiles at me dopily. According to James, I am not allowed to see Remus until I walk to the alter, which has annoyed me quite a bit today. If I could, I would be with him, snogging him senseless, the entire day.

Lily gasps suddenly, reaching around onto the counter to grab a muggle sixpence.

"I almost forgot! Something old and something new Something borrowed, something blue And a sixpence in her shoe!" She grabs my foot and jams the sixpence into my shoe, looking relatively satisfied with herself. I raise one eyebrow, staring at her questioningly as if to figure out what she meant.

She sighs, rolling her eyes at me.  
>"On a wedding day, the bride is supposed to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe." She cuts of my indignant squeak at being the "bride" as she continues talking.<p>

"Now, we have no bride today, so James and I decided to make you both wear all those things. Your tuxedo is new, that dress shirt is James's, so that's something borrowed, the cufflinks are Regulus's, so that's something old, you have a sixpence in your shoe, the flower I'm giving you is blue..." she checks each off on her fingers, grinning happily as she realizes that everything make sense. She tucks a light blue rose into the lapel of my tuxedo and smiles tearfully, pulling me into a careful hug as she tries not to ruin either of our clothes.

"Sirius, I'm so proud of you..." she trails off, sniffing delicately and wiping her eyes. I give her a rapisty smile, which causes her to laugh again.

"Oh, look at me. You haven't even gotten married and I'm bawling like the Baron! Come one you great oaf, you need to be there or Remus will think you left him at the alter!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the small room in huge castle we rented for the wedding. It's set on the grounds right next to the castle, and all you can see around it is mountains.

All the chairs and alter are set up outside, and most of the guests are here, milling around and chatting with each other.

It's almost time.

Lily rushes down the grand staircase in the castle, leading down to the spectacular ballroom, where floating candles and floating platters of food travel around the room, ready for the guests to go there after the ceremony. The enormous cake, decorated with golden flowers and four huge tiers, is chocolate through and through. Remus and his obsession...

I stop to stare around, dreamily looking at the bunches of white flowers that adorn the hall, the streams and streams of golden garlands, crossing the ceiling to be hung with paper lanterns, covering the wall with flowers at every corner. There's a huge dance floor, and around it, almost one hundred tables, covered in white tablecloths with a centerpiece of white roses, silver stars, and golden moons. Only a few people will get what the star and the moon refer to...

Lily forcefully grabs my arm and yanks roughly, almost breaking me out of my reverie, but not quite. I'm getting married today!

IM GETTING MARRIED!

To Remus!

Instead of pulling my arm again, Lily smacks the back of my head, succeeding in drawing me out of my thoughts.

"We need to get out there! Come on, you can ogle later!" she hisses, clutching with the strength I didn't even know she possessed and nearly dragging me after her. I take a shaky breath int to try to calm myself as she opens the huge glass doors to the area where the ceremony will take place. It doesn't help.

I mean, when else does a seventeen year old wizard get married to his utter soulmate?

As the guests see Lily marching me down the aisle, many of them laugh at the expression on her face. Regulus is in the very first row of seats, face broken out into a wide smile. With a slight droop of my heart, I realize that he is the only member of my immediate family to show up. But Andromeda's here, with Teddy and six year old Nymphadora, I see Great-Uncle Alphard in the corner with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, and I see a peeved-looking but slightly happy Narcissa, arm in arm with that slimeball Lucius, who looks like he'd rather be eating slugs than be here. Git.

Lily doesn't let go of my hand until I'm standing at the alter, underneath the giant arch created with flowers and intricately weaved branches. She plants me down, standing on my other side and smoothing out her dress as I fold my hands behind my back, looking out into the sea of faces that are sitting down in the chairs. Faces of friends, family, even enemies... People who've been so tightly woven into the fabric of me and Remus's life that I don't know what I'd do with out them. I start to get teary, but shake my head vigorously.

'Stop that!' the voice inside my head tells me. 'Wait until you actually get married!'

We're having Kingsley Shaklebolt read the vows, and I see him walking past all the rows of chairs, book clutched in his hand. There must be at least three hundred people here! He reaches me and Lily, clapping me on the shoulder as he stands behind me and opens up the book, looking expectantly down the aisle. From over to the side, a person we asked to play for the ceremony starts Pachelbel's Canon on the piano, and the glass doors slowly open from far across the grounds.

My heart leaps into my throat as I see Remus and James slowly walk down the aisle, Remus's beautiful face practically GLOWING with happiness. He's dressed in a similar suit from mine, blue flower tucked into his lapel, dark black tuxedo, but he has a white dress shirt and a black vest, along with shiny black shoes. It takes all of my resolve not to yell 'Screw it!' and run to Remus, sweeping him off his feet and giving him a good snog. But I don't, because I know how much getting married properly means to both him and me.

I feel the tears start to pool in my eyes as I watch the person I love more than anything walk down the aisle to me, and I don't even try to wipe them away. Behind me, I hear Lily's tiny sniff as she cries as well. Everyone cries at weddings, right? Remus and James reach the alter, and James leads Remus to stand directly across from me, giving him a subtle pat on the back as he goes to stand with Lily. As Kingsley starts to read I get completely lost staring at Remus, his words not even registering in my brain.

His big golden eyes are huge and wide with excitement, the lashes framing them charcoal black and standing out even more than usual. His cheeks are slightly flushed, lips spread wide in a smile full of joy, utter happiness, and undying love. My face probably looks the same way. I untwine one of our hands to stroke the side of his face, not even caring that Lily kicks the back of my leg. He's my Remus, and I can do whatever I want with him.

My knees feel like mush- only Remus can turn my legs into jello with just one glance, one smile, one touch.

I'm so excited and have anticipate this moment for so long that when Kingsley asks me "Sirius Orion Black, do you take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death to you part?"I have to wrench my gaze away from Remus and just stare at him stupidly. The guests all laugh, and I shake my head to clear it, turning my head back around to stare deep into Remus's beautiful golden eyes.

"I do!" I nearly shout, hopping back and forth from leg to leg, waiting for Remus to say his vows so I can finally kiss him! Kingsley turns to Remus.

"Remus John Lupin, do you take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Remus's reply is quiet, calm, and thick with happy tears. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kis-" Kingsley's words aren't even out of his mouth before I'm latched onto Remus, my hands coming up to cradle his jaw as I finally kiss him as a married couple. We're married! I hear the guests break out into joyous applause, shouts, wolf-whistles, and cheers.

Remus's arms are twined around my neck, and I'm practically lifting him off his feet. His shoes are on top of mine, and I break the kiss just to hug him like I've never hugged him before. He's crying, I'm crying... We're a mess. From right behind me, I hear James shout "To the dance floor!" and most of the guests get up and start heading into the dining area for dinner and cocktail hour.

I stay there with Remus, wrapped up together, just staring into each others eyes. James tugs on my elbow sharply, and I smack him, not even looking where the smack is going. He pulls at my wrist again, and I untangle myself from Remus with a sigh of regret.

"What?" I snap, twining my hand through Rem's and giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling when he blushes.

"You two are the main guests! You need to get in there!" Lily orders, propelling me in the direction of the castle. I nearly rip off my tuxedo jacket and vest, tossing them onto a random chair so I'm just in my silk shirt. Remus does the same, but folds his up neatly next to mine.

Hand in hand, we practically skip towards the castle, grinning like fools the entire way. I throw open the huge glas doors as skip inside with Remus, staring aroud again at all the food and decorations. There's beautiful cakes, beside the huge wedding cake, chocolate fountains, roasted ducks, filet maignon, and all other sorts of delicacies.

Remus pulls me right over to a chocolate fountain and sticks his finger underneath the flow, then licks it clean. I sigh at my HUSBANDS crazy obsession and get him a crystal wineglass, which he promptly fills up with chocolate.


	51. Reception

**AN: Hi! I'm soooooorrry it's been a lil long (driving from Florida to Long Island sucks ASSS!) but you will all be rewarded with five brand-spanking new drabbles, written by yours truely in the car! YAYY!  
>And next chapter (chapter 51) is for the amazing number of reviews I have! 69! HAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Love you all, enjoy, and revieww!  
>Loveeeeeeee,<br>Alex :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reception<span> **

My face spreads out into a wide smile as I watch Sirius throw back his head in laughter, kicking his foot out in an elaborate dance move. People back away from him, waiting for Sirius to make a fool of himself on the dance floor. To the disappoint of everyone, even with a couple of fire-whiskey's in him Sirius's dancing talent shine through. He moonwalks and discos, then starts doing an elaborate dance move that we saw the other day on muggle television.

"REMUS!" he shouts, face flushed from excitement and dancing and fire-whiskey. He has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up past his elbows and unbuttoned down his chest, revealing tan skin, and hard, toned muscles. He looks so tempting, so perfect, so just my Sirius. I set down my glass of Butterbeer and make my way to join him in the very center of people.

Someone bumps into me when I'm almost there and I stumble, losing my balance and smacking into Sirius. We both fall to the floor laughing, and all the guests around us howl with laughter at the position we're in. I'm feeling quite loose and reckless tonight, much unlike my usually reserved, quiet self. The joy of finally being married to Sirius is affecting me crazily.

We're having such an amazing time, and the party is getting really crazy. I raise one eyebrow at Sirius, who grins at me as I clamp my knees down around his waist, yanking my face down to his to catch his lips in a passion-filled kiss. Our friends roar with approval.

I feel Sirius's lips stretch into a broad smile against my own, and his hands reach up to knot into my hair. A sudden hand on my beck causes me to tense up, but shake it off. James's voice calls from above me, shouting to be heard over the ridiculously loud music.

"Get up you two- you'll have plenty of time to shag later. The party's still going, you know!" With a sigh of regret, I maneuver off of Sirius, holding out my hand to pull him up.

He immediately grabs me, sweeping me down into a kiss so dramatic that I feel like I'm in one of those old romance movies. Sirius lifts his head up with a satisfied smirk, staring at James.

"Prongs, you have NO idea how much I want to shag Moony right now." he says cheerily, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and butting his head against mine. My cheeks go bright red.

"Sirius!" I hiss, slapping his hand lightly, but on the inside I'm filled with a deliciously warm, happy feeling. Sirius Black wants to shag me. How did I get so lucky as to end up with him? James just shakes his head and walks away through the throng of dancing bodies to find Lily.

The muggle DJ Lily got to DJ our party is completely at ease around all the wizards, and we're lucky, because his brother was a wizard. One of Sirius's favorite muggle songs, Love Shack comes on, and Sirius's eyes light up. He's pressed up against my back by all the other people dancing around us, and he slips his arms around my waist, doing a very suggestive, not-appropriate-for-public dance to my back. Normal Remus would have blushed and just stood there, but the Remus of tonight doesn't want to do that. New Remus turns around, and before I know what I'm doing my hips are grinding against Sirius's in the same dance.

Sirius's eyes grow wide with surprise and delight, then he throws his arms in the air, whooping and laughing. I laugh too, reaching up on tiptoe to snog him. Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life. The party is filled with joyful and gleeful young faces, all my young friends and Sirius and I partying like there will be no tomorrow. Tonight is a party for the young people, and I intend to make every bit of it as good as the last.

Sirius and I break apart, and I'm a bit dizzy from lack of air. Sirius steadies me, looking just as out of breath as I am. I look up and around the huge room we rented for the party, and my gaze finds one person standing off to the side with some other older folks, a scandalous look on her face. Professor McGonagall.

Sirius insisted that we invite some of our favorite old teachers, since we were their students not even three months ago. I know a sheepish expression is on MY face, because my ex-teacher just watched my husband and I grind and kiss on the dance floor, whom she had had as students not so long ago.

By Sirius's shout of "OI, MINNIE!", I can tell that he's spotted her as well. He straightens up and stops dancing, grabbing my arm and pulling my out of the throngs of dancing people to run over to McGonagall. He slams on the breaks just in front of her, grinning wildly and grabbing two fire-whiskey's off of a nearby floating tray. He hands me one and we both take a deep drag, and Sirius plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hello Professor." I say meekly, offering McGonagall a timid smile, since she seems so flabbergasted at our behavior, even though we are newly married. (And anyways, who CAN expect normal behavior from Sirius? It's highly unlikely and close to impossible.) To my utmost surprise, she smiles back at me. I'm suddenly reminded of how many times Sirius and I got in trouble with her. Snogging in the back of the classroom, making faces at each other, inappropriately dancing at the Yule Ball, passing notes during class... Sirius just grins lazily, one arm slung around my shoulders, pressing me tight to him.

"Congratulations, you two. I wish you the best of luck, and may you always be as happy as you are now." she says, nodding at me.

"Thanks Professor, I re-" That's all I'm able to get out before Sirius yanks me away to go talk to someone new. We spend the night running around from friend to friend, dancing, partying, and never letting go of each other. Sirius's arm is constantly around my shoulders, my waist, or holding my hand. I never let go of his hand. I'm feeding him a bit of mashed potatoes (there was an open buffet for the guests- people could just eat all night long) when Lily marches over and says it's time for cake.

We're pulled up to the enormous, gigantic, nearly-taller-than-Sirius cake, chocolate everything. I nearly start drooling just thinking about it... Ohh chocolate... My one true love... Besides Sirius, of course. We stand on the little platform beside the cake and each take a forkful, positioning ourselves so that we can shove it into each others mouths.

I take a reasonable-sized slice- Sirius takes a huge piece and I glare at him, not wanting to choke and die before my honeymoon has even started. I carefully feed the cake to him, not wanting to smudge a single crumb onto his face, and I'm relatively perfect. Sirius, on the other hand, has no courtesy for me and he smears the cake all over my lips, chin, and jaw. Then, in front of all the guests, he painstakingly licks all the icing off my face! At least he could try to act decent for only a minute. After we finish the cake slices James pops up behind us with Peter and Frank, dousing both Sirius and I in champagne. Well, mostly Sirius, since he blocks most of the champagne from hitting me.

The cake is served and we mingle amongst everyone for a while, talking with old friends and family members, then fooling around with James, Frank, and Pete. Lily presses us towards the long carpet that leads to the gigantic flowered arch that opens outside to the grounds, where everyone will wave us goodbye and see us off on our honeymoon.

I stand under it with Sirius, hand in hand, smiling and waving to everyone who came to our wedding, all the people who care about us and love us and want to see us happy. Everyone waves back, and I see quite a few people, including Lily, crying. we start to sprint down the carpet, rice and chocolate frogs and flowers flying everywhere. At the end of the carpet, we have to leap over an ancient broom, a tradition that's been a part of wizard weddings for generations. It's supposed to be a blessing, blessing you that you and your spouse will have an safe and happy journey through life.

We leap, and Sirius almost trips, but I catch him. Stupid moron had too much firehwiskey... Sirius's motorcycle is waiting outside, cans, shoes, and pointed black hats tied onto the back. "JUST HITCHED!" the sign on the back, in Frank's handwriting, says, and Sirius lifts me up onto the motorcycle, giving me a quick kiss, and then hops on in front of me. He revs the engine and we drive away into the night, with me blowing kisses and waving to the ever-shrinking wedding party in the distance. I rest my cheek against Sirius's head, feeling the wind blow through my hair with the speed of the motorcycle, and smile.

This has been one of the best nights of my life, and now that I have my WHOLE life to spend with Sirius, every moment is going to be just a little better than the next.


	52. Honeymoon

**AN: HEHEHEHEHEHE 69 REVIEWS!  
>In honor of all my lovely little pervets out there. I love you all :) *hugs everyone*<br>It's short and sweet, but it gets the message across pretty well ;)  
>Love to all, and give me some feedback!<br>Sayonara! (spelling?)  
>Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Honeymoon<span> **

The sharp ringing of the fireplace causes me to look up drowsily from where I'm tracing swirls all over Sirius's chest. Sirius groans sharply and sits up, giving me a quick kiss as he gets out of bed and shuffles over to the fireplace to see who's Floo-ing us.

It's two days after our wedding, and we're on a lovely honeymoon in Hawaii. Sirius had always wanted to go, so we flew down after the party we had after the wedding and arrived here, in this little bed and breakfast, early last night. We had been just lying in bed tangled around each other, dozing after a long night.

Sirius yawns as he punches in a code to unlock the Floo (something that is very useful so that people can't barge in on you during inappropriate times), just in a pair of low-slung boxers, hands scratching at his back. I just smile at my Sirius and snuggle down into the pure white sheets, feeling completely full of bliss.

"OI! SIRIUS!" I hear James shout, and I look over to see his head hovering in the flickering green flames. He gives Sirius a grin, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"So how was it Padfoot? What happened?" he asks eagerly. Sirius smirks regally, drawing himself up to his full height (which is quite tall), and staring at James's head with a snigger barely being held back by his lips.

"Oh Prongsy, you want to know if I tied Remus down and had my wicked way with him?" Sirius asks James, breaking into snorts of laughter at James's face.

"We-I-But-Yo-..." James sputters, glasses nearly falling off his nose. "Oh stuff it James. It was amazing." Sirius sighs happily, eyes closed and smile huge as he imagines something.

"Hawaii's always what I imagined it to be, and we had wild, hot, kinky sex the entire night."

James flushes bright red, as do I. What is Sirius doing, freaking out James like that? I mean, what we did last night is our business. And it's very good business at that.

"Remus?" James shouts, head staring around wildly to find me. I sit up from the bed, waving to him. His face goes slack with relief when he finds me.

"Rem, is your mutt telling the truth?" he demands, glaring at Sirius, who's holding his sides in silent laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks. It's my turn to blush and stutter.

"Well, um, we.. Er..." I stammer out, offering James a sheepish grin. James looks like he's about to faint.

"I didn't need to know about my best friends's sex life!" he shouts, the flames around his head starting to swirl and glow brighter.

"Good-bye!" he calls as the flames over-take his head. Sirius breaks out into gasps on laughter, coming back over to the bed and falling onto it, giggles masked by the pillows. I scoot over to him, pressing kisses all over his shoulders and neck while he laughs. Suddenly he flips over, catching my lips in a solid kiss. I suddenly realize the advantages of this position. Sirius obviously does too, because he presses up to me, grinning suggestively.

"Shall we?" he asks between kisses, face flushed with lust. I'm sure mine is the same.

I nod, and well, the rest is history.


	53. Just a Bite

**AN: Another wiritten-in-the-car chapters for you lucky little boogers! :D  
>Enjoy and review! Show the love!<br>bYEE!  
>aLEX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Bite<strong>

I swing Remus into my arms, humming a song while dancing around with him on the beach outside our cottage in Hawaii. There's an old muggle radio here, and it's playing one of my favorite songs- Take the Money and Run. Great song. Remus giggles as I spin him around, crooning out the words to him and kicking sand everywhere. He joins in, his beautiful high tenor voice mixing with my slightly lower voice.

"Take the money and run!" I shout, grinning at Remus and snatching his "money" (aka a hunk of Honeyduke's chocolate) and running away like the dickens down the beach, cackling like a lunatic the entire time.

Unfortunately for me, Remus is a cheater. I'm sprinting along, thinking I'm doing so well because I'm nearly halfway down the beach, when Remus blows right by me, voice gleefully laughing in the beautiful morning air. Stupid werewolf... He's able to run extremely and deceptively fast, another effect of the werewolf curse.

He runs at me, smacking into me to bring me down, which he is successful in doing. His hands grab at the chocolate, reaching hungrily for it, but I'm not to be swayed that easily. I pin him down with my legs, practically sitting on his chest with a look of delight on my face, waving the chocolate in front of his face.

"You want this Rem? You want it?" I ask him like one would ask a dog and he growls against me, struggling harder against my vice-like arm restraints. I start tickling him, tickling him mercilessly and not stopping. I cant tell, but instead of laughing, he's starting to panic. His breath is coming in slamming huffs and he's wiggling around and making a strange keening noise. I reach the chocolate down to wave by his nose, but instead of seeing Remus laugh I see his face contort into a snarling mask and he's growling and I stop in my tracks- why is he acting like this? Before I can pull my hand back he lunges at me like a caged animal, sinking his sharp teeth into my arm.

"Ow!" I cry, dropping the chocolate and pulling my arm away from Remus's absolutely horrified gaze. I watch at the bite mark on my arm, a bite mark that looks so much like the bite mark of a dog, not a human, slowly ooze four drops of bright red blood that trail down my arm and fall onto Remus's shirt.

Remus is watching this with the most self-loathing and pure horror that I've ever seen on his face. His breathing speeds up and he starts struggling against me wildly, thrashing around on the sand until I fall off of him with a thump. He scrambles up and backs away from me, eyes huge and terrified. When I start to get up he turns around and takes off, running down the beach faster than I've ever seen him run before.

I get up and shake the sand out of my clothes- what's wrong with him? It's just a bite mark. I've bitten him loads of times before and he never gets upset like this. I look at the bite on my arm again quizzically, wondering why Remus reacted this way. It's not like he really hurt me or anything... I prod one of the teeth marks and wipe away the droplets of blood with my shirt. It's really not bad at all- it barely broke the skin. I start jogging after Remus, knowing I'll never catch up to him, when I stop and hit myself on the head.

"Sirius Orion Black, you're so bloody STUPID!" I shout, now running after Remus. Of course Remus was going to freak out. Werewolves who bite humans are either thrown in Azkaban or executed. That's one of Remus's worst fears, and he probably thinks now that he bit me he'll be dragged off to Azkaban and murdered. As if I'd ever EVER let that happen to my Remus. I don't care that he bit me. And I think that the Ministry only have that warning for werewolves when they are transformed- when Remus is back to his human self he's completely harmless and he can't transmit the disease.

I'm sprinting now; I have to catch up with Remus and tell him it's okay and convince him he's not going to die or be executed or have to go to Azkaban. I follow his light footprints almost all the way down the beach, and they lead to our cottage. The door is thrown open, and a stack of papers on the table has been knocked over. I walk through the small little house, looking around for Remus and listening for him.

"REMUS!" I shout, peering into our bedroom and the bathroom.

"REM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear a choked little sniffle coming from our closet. My heart breaking for my husband, I get on my hands and knees to peer through the wooden slots near the bottom of the door.

"Remus?" I whisper, staring into the darkness to try and find him. He snarls, and I see two wide eyes appear in the gloom, their golden irises huge with fear.

"Go away!" he sobs out, eyes disappearing as he backs further into the closet, choking cries ripping out of his chest. I go to open the door, desperate to comfort him, to make him stop crying, to make him feel alright.

He slams his body against the door, preventing me from opening it, shrieking "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" I jump back from the closet, shocked that Remus is losing his control like that. Getting up and brushing off my shorts, I cast one last upset glance at Remus's hideout and hurry towards the fireplace.

I throw some Floo powder in and step into the green flames, shouting "JAMES POTTER'S KITCHEN" as I get whisked away. I rumble head over heels out of the James's fireplace, getting soot all over Lily's rug.

"Sirius?" Lily asks, poking her head in from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon in Hawaii, not here back in England.

"Lily, you have to help me!" I beg desperately, hopping up and dragging her over to the fireplace again.

"Remus and I were playing on the beach and I freaked him out and he bit me and now he's hiding in the closet and he thinks he's going to die and it's all my fault and... And..." I manage to get out, still clutching onto Lily's arm. She brushes thick red hair out of her way, laying her other hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Sirius. Breathe. It's okay. Where is he? I'll try to talk to him." she tells me as I try to get my breathing under control. She grabs a pinch of Floo powder from a little vase on a shelf over the fireplace and throws it in, both of us stepping in.

"He's in our closet in that cottage we rented. But he's really freaked out and he screamed at me to go away." I say, and Lily's eyes are sad. She hates seeing Remus upset, almost more than I do, because no one can ever feel anything like the horrible, gut-wrenching anguish I feel when Rem is upset about anything.

"Sea Breeze Cottage!" Lily yells into the fire, and we're spinning through the Floo network to crash onto the floor in me and Remus's rented house. Lily gets up and rushes into our bedroom with me close on her heels, throwing the closet door open and dropping down onto her knees.

"SIRIUS! GO AWA-" Remus stops his shout abruptly.

"Lily?" he asks, voice tiny and scared. Lily holds out her arms to him and Remus nearly throws himself at her, burying his face onto her shoulder with great heaving sobs. I sit behind Lily, aching to be the person that comforts Remus. Lily wraps her arms around him securely and kisses his hair while he cries onto her shoulder.

"L-lily, I-I-I b-bit hi-i-im! I b-bit him and h-he'll n-never forg-g-give m-me and I'm g-g-onna g-go t-to-o Az-zkab-ban!" he wails, stumbling over his words as he gets more and more upset. Lily just strokes his hair, letting him cry it out before she talks to him.

"I d-don't w-want-t to-o d-die, L-lily! I w-want-t to St-t-tay w-w-with S-sirius-!"

"Remus..." Lily says softly.

"Honey, you're not going to Azkaban. Sirius is fine. He's here right now. It's okay, it's okay... Shh..." He lifts his head off her shoulder, and his eyes are bloodshot, tears dripping down his cheeks and off his pointed little chin.

"Aw, Rem..." I murmur, scooting over next to Lily and gently removing him from Lily, letting him sit on my lap and hide his face in my hair.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry." he blurts out, and I feel hot tears drip down my neck and slide onto my shirt. I just hug him tighter, and Lily rests her arm on his shaking back.

"Love, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm perfectly fine. It was my fault. Just stop crying, it's alright! There's my Moony." I say softly when he sniffs for the last time and curls his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. I have a seventeen year old werewolf sitting on my lap, pressed up against my chest and shaking like a leaf. I brush a kiss onto the smooth skin of his forehead and will him to relax.

I'd never let them take him to Azkaban. I'd volunteer to go in his place no matter what.


	54. Snorkeling

**AN: More honeymoon chappies for ya! YAYY! Just saying, everything that happens to Sirius in this chapter actually happened to me when I was snorkeling in the Bahamas once.. So he's experiencing my experiances? I guess?  
>Loll enjoyy and revieww! :))<br>Lurves,  
>Alex<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snorkeling<strong>

"C'mon Remus, get on! It's not going to bite you!" I call out to my skittish husband, who's hanging onto the dock for dear life, too afraid to let go. Why he's afraid of a two-foot drop into a boat, I'll never know. I rented a boat from a marinara near by **(AN: Sirius being a moron and thinking a marina is a marinara XD)** and me and Rem are headed out for a day of snorkeling and snogging and picnicking out on the ocean.

That is, if Remus will ever get on the boat. I decide to just pluck Remus off the dock like I was picking something off a shelf and deposit him onto the 17-foot boat I rented (we're trying to do this whole honeymoon by muggle means. I have to admit, it's rather exciting!). Once on the boat, he looks around and smiles, not looming so nervous.

"It's not so bad, Sirius. HonESTLY!" his voice edges up into a high shriek as I rev the boats engine, speeding out of the dock at about fifteen miles an hour.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" he shouts, now hiding onto ME for dear life. I have to admit, being held for dear life does have it's benefits... I give him a kiss onto lips that are gnawing into each other with anxiety.

"Relax Rem. I'm not going to do anything dangerous. Now just sit down and look pretty- don't you worry a single little hair on your head. Our day is going to be splendid." I tell him cheerfully, pushing him down to sit onto the bench behind the steering wheel. I know how to drive boats from weeks spent during summers up with Peter at his lake house. Remus would go but would always be hovering just out of reach of the water, afraid to go swimming for fear of his scars showing. Now that James figured out a cover-up spell that lasts for a few hours, Remus can go swimming worry-free. He doesn't ever use it with me, though, because he knows I never care how he looks.

He wraps an arm around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder, smelling strongly of sunscreen. With a huge smile on my face I flatten the throttle all the way down, taking off over the crystalline waters at about twenty-five miles an hour. The wind whips through our hair as we cruise, and I'm reminded of my motorcycle. That same adrenaline, the bursts of speed, the same feeling of flying... Remus seems to be enjoying it as well, face lit up with delight as he takes in the incredible scenery around us.

Mountains tower over the incredibly clear sea, covered in lush forests of deep green trees and tiny caves way, way up high. Miniature islands dot the horizon, white puffy clouds float above us, and we speed over tangles of seaweed, scaring fish and seabirds. A pod of dolphins leap up on the side of the boat, seeming to be in a race with us, and Remus gasps in happiness, reaching one hand out as if to touch them.

All earlier fears forgotten, he leaps off the seat and rushes to the side of the boat, eagerly gazing into the light blue water with wonder in his eyes. Even from here, where I'm driving, I try to spot the whimsical creatures that capture Remus's attention so magically. I can see colors flashing, scales shimmering, and every once in a while a fish will jump out of the water to shine in the sunlight, causing Remus's enchanted smile to grow even larger.

Large patches of kelp drift by, accompanied by screaming seabirds that shriek at us from being disturbed. Still grinning like a fool, I keep driving, roaring along the coastline of Hawaii until I find the place our guide told us about. There's a big red flag with a stripe of white diagonal down the center sticking out of a huge white buoy that's floating in the water. Apparently, it's a flag to show that people Re snorkeling in the water. I tie up to it and scan the area. Right now, the water is deserted- there's absolutely no one there! Its a perfect time for me and Rem to be able to see what's down in the deep.

I pull off my t-shirt and kick off my thongs (**AN: LMFAO aka flip-flops- my mom said thongs the other day and I DIED!),** looking out over the edge of the boat onto a beautiful coral reef. I reach out one finger and carefully touch the water, making sure that it isn't just some fancy mirage, making sure that I actually here, in this lovely place, with my Remus.

Remus, the sneaky little git, comes up behind me and makes like he's going to hug me, but pushes me straight over the side of the boat and into the water! With a loud yelp I fall in, clutching at the boat sides and splashing around like a fool. it's not as bad as the ocean back home though- when you fall in there, it's freezing cold. Here, it's about the temperature of lukewarm bathwater. Quite pleasant, actually.

I flip my hair out of my eyes and grin at Remus, holding out my hand for my wand so I can cast the Bubble-Headed charm, which allows wizards to stay underwater for long periods of time with a bubble of air surrounding their heads. He tosses me my wand and he, so happy and confident before, now looks at the water apprehensively.

"Sirius, are there sharks?" he asks nervously, carefully removing his shoes and shirt. I'm not really paying attention, I'm too busy staring at Remus and practically drooling. He's sexy to me all the time, but now... Damn. I want to lay him down and shag him rotten. His golden hair is being slowly bleached by the sun, tiny strands of light blonde peeking in through the darker tawny gold. His skin, usually so very, very pale, is now a lovely light golden shade, like the color of a very lightly toasted marshmallow. Not even close to as tan as me, but his skin seems to glow slightly in the light, skin-kissed and healthy. His body, always so slender and willowy and graceful but still under-fed and fragile, the body that still has the hard muscles and long planes and bony angles of a werewolf, looks so gorgeous in a feral, sexy, oh-sweet-Merlin-screw-me-NOW way.

He notices me staring and does a little dance, turning around and shaking his arse at me. My mouth is slack in a stupid looking grin, transfixed by my husband. Suddenly remembering, (unfortunately- I deserve MUCH more time than that to stare at Remus) that I'm floating in the middle of the ocean, I shake my head to clear it. We'll have plenty of time for shagging later.

"Come in Rem! Before I have to drag you!" I shout, rather hoping he doesn't come in so I do get to drag him. Damn Remus and his amazing hotness! He steps onto the side of the boat, wobbling over and clamping a hand on his nose before ever-so-ungracefully falling in. He sputters around for a minute before I grab him and kiss him, or, try to kiss him, seeing that I still have a bubble on my head.

He laughs at me, holding onto my hand while he takes my wand and performs the Bubble-Headed charm on himself, then throwing my wand back onto the boat with a clatter. I grab his hand and doggy-paddle with one hand through the water, trying to get close to the big buoy. He wiggles out of my grasp and dives under the water, and I see his rippling shape go down deeper and deeper and deeper.

I take a big breath, squeeze my eye shut, and follow him, because I want to be surprised by what I see when I open them underwater. I open one eye a slit, and then the other, staring around in complete shock and amazement.

It's like I'm on another planet. Brightly colored corals are spread out all over the ocean floor, some shaped like brains, some shaped like golf balls. Huge tubes of a spongey material let out tiny fish when I poke them. Large sea fans wave gently as the waves roll overhead, anemones wave vivid color tentacles, and pieces of seaweed drift by, tiny crabs and minuscule fish attached onto them. I'm surrounded by a school of grey fish as I swim down a little deeper, which dart once around my legs then swim off. Bright orange fish with black and white stripes move in and out of anemones, black and white fish skim all the coral, and a large fish sparkling all the colors of the rainbow swims sluggishly over a sea fan, it's lips looking like a parrot's beak.

On closer inspection, there's hundreds of fish on the coral, I just couldn't see them because they were hiding in the coral. There's bright pink fish, regal looking yellow, black, white and red fish, and out of a rocky crevice a huge green eel slithers lazily, traveling over a sandy oath on the bottom of the ocean floor and disappearing into another rock. I swim over and poke Remus's arm, who's staring around with an expression of utter wonder and delight. I point out the eel and he shows me a huge lobster hiding under a price of coral. We flip around, wanting to explore more of the reef, and I come face to face with a enormous silver fish with tiny eyes and a mouthful of dagger-like, crooked teeth.

I quickly go through the list iffish the guide told me could be a problem. Sharks, wahoo, sea snakes, lionfish, barracuda, sting rays... Must be a barracuda. I'm frozen in place, staring eye to eye with this huge fish, until it suddenly spins around so fast it's just a grey blur in the water, tail smacking into my bubble from it's hasty retreat. I hear a garbled noise from beside me, and I turn to see Remus giggling at me. Prat.

I start tickling him, which definitely gets some more giggles out of him. I let him off easy and stop tickling him after two or three minutes, because Remus is extremely ticklish and wouldn't stop laughing for almost half and hour if I didn't stop. I do a backflips in the water, relishing the feeling of weightlessness I have, like riding a broomstick. Remus does little small strokes, still marveling at all the different sea life all around us.

A huge sea turtle plods slowly through the water, turning it's head to stare at us like we're invading it's privacy. Remus suddenly starts and grabs my arm in a death grip, pointing downwards at the sea floor. I look o where he's pointing and start myself. A shark, at least six or seven feet long, is cruising along, fins skimming the sand and stirring it up. Remus starts paddling furiously away, back towards the boat, with me hot on his tail.

We yank ourselves into the boat and sit there, panting and dripping in the midday sun.

"Well..." I eventually say, casting a drying charm on myself and Remus.

"That was exciting." Remus snorts in laughter but nods, glancing over the side of the boat again to stare into the water.

"It's so pretty here, Sirius. I love it." he smiles, and I'm instantly made even happier. I'm glad I picked a good place for our honeymoon. I wanted everything to be perfect for Remus and I. Remus sits down on the seat behind the steering wheel again with me, both of us shaded by the glaring heat from the little canopy over us.

I flick my wand and the rope untied itself from the buoy, and we slowly drive away from the snorkeling spot, scanning the water for any more interesting creatures. Remus finds another shark- we see its big grey fin sliding out of the water and see the top of it's tail, and I find a huge white seabirds that lands on our boat and just looks around at us before taking off again.


	55. Grey

**AN: Yayyy last one! If any of you are wondering why I always pick on Peter, it's because I hate him.  
>Plain and simple.<br>OKK byyee!  
>Loves,<br>Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Grey<strong>

"Oh bollocks!" I grumble, handing a grinning Remus all my poker chips. Peter is teaching us "poker"- some sort of pointless muggle card game. The cards don't even explode, for Merlin's sake! James and I both suck tremendously at it- Remus and Peter are both whipping our behinds rather badly.

I'm lazing on Lily's couch in Lily and James's house, flicking cards over the game at James, who's sprawled across from me in an armchair. Remus and Peter are sitting on the floor, both intent on winning a whole lot of chips that aren't really chips. I can't eat them, they're not money, and they aren't even attractive colors. In my book, they're worthless.

I peek over Peters shoulder to see his cards.

"Rem, he's got a pair of kings, a jack, a queen, and a five. Can we do something else now?" James nods in agreement, but Peter throws his cards down in anger.

"Dammit Sirius, I was going to win! Why'd you do that?" I smirk at him, rolling off of the couch to dump my head on Remus's lap, where he absentmindedly strokes my hair while cleaning the cards up.

"My dearest Wormy, who do you think I make win every freaking time? Of course I'm going to help Rem- if I don't, I never get shagged." Peter goes pink and Remus chuckles.

"That's right, you mangy thing. No cheating, no sex. That's how I roll." he says with a small smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down so I can kiss him without having to lift my head off his lap, which is extremely comfortable.

James skips out of the kitchen, takes one look at Peter's irritated face, lets out a great "HA!" of laughter, and starts nancing around his living room, twirling like a ballerina. I really worry about my choice of mates sometimes. Peter gives up with cleaning up the poker chips with his hand and just cleans them up with a wave of his wand, sending them zooming back into Lily's closet of miscellaneous items.

He sits onto the couch right above Remus with a huff of annoyance, probably still ticked about the card game. He'll get over it. Eventually. Remus and I are in the middle of an exceptionally good snog when Peter suddenly says "Oi, Rem, you're going gray!" as cheerfully as if he's discussing the weather.

Remus stiffens above me, going completely and absolutely still, clouded golden eyes staring into mine with panic. I stand up, pissed out of my mind.

What the hell is the matter with Peter that he'd say that? I push him as hard as I can out of my way, not even caring if he falls off the couch and dies. I take his spot, carefully parting Remus's light hair, looking for any signs of gray hairs, praying I won't find any, and... My heart sinks.

His hair is shot with a few tiny, tiny strands of grey, shining in the light against the golden of his hair. There's really hardly any of them, and they're not noticeable unless you tilt your head a certain way, but... Remus is only seventeen. He shouldn't be graying yet.

'It's that horrible werewolf curse!' I suddenly realize. It puts so much stress and injuries on Remus that he must be going prematurely gray. Now thinking about, I've never seen a werewolf that hasn't had gray hairs. Even Greyback's hair was partly gray, and he's about forty. I kneel down off the couch and pull the nearly catatonic Remus into a hug, squeezing him so tightly I hear him suck in air sharply to breathe.

"What?" Peter asks cluelessly, completely oblivious of how crushing that one little statement was to Remus.

"Nothing, Peter. Just go help Lily." James says coldly, stopping his dancing to come and sit down next to us, one hand rubbing between Remus's shoulder blades. Remus sits up, and I'm shocked his eyes are clear.

"It's alright, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Nothing to worry about." he gives James a reassuring smile, and James smiles back, giving Remus a light kiss on top of his hair before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Remus turns to me, and I know why his eyes are completely blank. He's keeping it all bottled up inside and he'll probably be upset later. His whole face is screaming at me 'I'll tell you later. Don't worry about it now. Please.'

I don't. I listen to him, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips quickly before pulling him up with me. I have some THINGS to say to a certain someone.

James sees me come into the kitchen and hurriedly books it out, sensing a storm brewing. Peter isn't so fast. He stands there against the table, grinning at me, still not noticing what he'd said. Lily covers her ears and stands beside Remus, laying a soothing hand on his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I roar, advancing on Peter, who's started trembling like the cowardly rat he is.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? HOW BLOODY INSENSITIVE CAN YOU BE?" My voice is getting louder, and I kind of feel like a Howler.

Peter whimpers out "I... I didn't mean... Sirius, I'd never... I'm so sorry!"

His apology to me irritates me even more.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, YOU SODDING LITTLE WANKER! APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" Remus reps forward, resting a calming hand on my arm.

"Sirius, stop!" he hisses just loud enough for me to hear.

"R-Remus, I'm s-sorry!" Peter snivels out, sniffing and looking completely pathetic. Remus smiles gently at Peter.

"It's alright Pete, just, please think about what you say." he says, and Peter nods very rapidly, shooting uneasy glances at my glowering face. I want to strangle him right now, for upsetting Remus so.

We sit down to dinner, the four of us, me and Remus next to each other, James at the head, Lily across from me and Peter across from Remus. I'm glaring at Peter the entire meal, and he flinches every time my angry gaze focuses on him. Remus says nary a word the entire meal, keeping silent and eating very little. I scoot my chair as close as possible to his, keeping our legs pressed together for security. I twine the hand I'm not using to eat and the hand Remus isn't using to eat together, rubbing his palm soothingly with my thumb.

As soon as dinner is over Peter jumps up, thanking Lily quickly for dinner, nodding at James and Remus, hurrying to the Floo, leaving before anyone else has even gotten up. Remus lets out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face as he gets up to help Lily with the dishes.

I exchange a "look" with James. I can see that James is just as pissed as me, because I know he loves Remus as much as I do, and seeing him upset from one of our MATES is so upsetting for us. But unlike me, James has learned to keep his emotions in check, like Remus. Lily and I are more fiery and explosive when we get angry.

I go into the living room and sit down angrily on the couch, waiting for Remus to come in. Him and Lily walk through the door from the kitchen, and Remus automatically curls up next to me on the couch, pulling his legs underneath him and laying his head on my shoulder. I sense that now is the time to talk.

"Rem?" I quietly ask, and Remus sighs again.

"Honestly Sirius, I'm alright. It just... It shouldn't be happening to me. I'm not even twenty! How can I be going gray already? And... It's just the way Peter said it. So casually. It's not fair." He says heavily, nuzzling into my neck more and breathing out softly.

"Rem, it's not actually you going gray." James says severely, his anger at Peter finally coming out.

"It's the wolf. don't worry about Peter, he's just stupid." I spit out Peter's name.

Remus doesn't respond- he's already asleep. I stroke his hair slowly, meeting eyes with James. We'll help Remus get through a life of lycanthropy.

We always do.


	56. Author's Note 20

AN: OMG! Could it be? An update? :D I guess you could kinda consider this an update, though I have some unfortunate news. I THINK (I'm not sure) that Pawprints of Love may be going on a brief hiatus. I'm starting a new fic that's going to be based on Pawprints of Love. It's going to start with Remus in 1st year and follow him all through Hogwarts, and it's going to include Sirius/Remus slash and have all the little drabbles I wrote as part of it! Yayyy! The first chapter is going to be up tomorrow hopefully, and if anyone who's read PoL (Pawprints of Love) liked it, please do me a ginormous favor and check it out and give me feedback. I'm putting an add out there for a Beta reader- if anyone's interested, please PM me or talk to me in a review. I'm still trying to think of a title, but the summary I think is going to be this- "Even at the tender young age of eleven, Remus Lupin knows that society will never truly accept him. But when a kindly professor offers him a chance for education, Remus ignores the odds and meets three boys who wheedle into his affections and are able to look past all the prejudices of the wizarding world to accept him for who he truly is." Any ideas for a title? Again, if there are any suggestions, questions, or comments, PM me or review. Thank you so much for sticking with Pawprints of love until now (btw, thanks to BlakeLovesPeCe103, TechNomaNcer28, and LoveLiterature for reviewing) and I hope you all like my new fic. :) love you guys. AND OMFG I ALMOST FORGOT. My birthday is on Tuesday :3 YAYY! Okay, enough rambling. You guys know what to do. DEUCES! 


End file.
